No Pude Evitar Enamorarme de ti
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: Kagome escucha una conversación que la lastimará, decide marcharse de la época antigua y desea simplemente olvidar, para lo que se refugia en la soledad. Inuyasha se sentirá terrible cuando se encuentren 2 años después: para la batalla final. reviews oneg
1. Default Chapter

Hola, soy vieja usuaria de fanfiction, pero soy nueva en cuanto a escribir historias sobre animes, ahora me he decidido por escribir un fic acerca de este anime que me gusta mucho y espero que también les guste a ustedes y espero que me dejen su opinión acerca de esto.

Antes de comenzar solo aclaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko, yo solo los he tomado prestados.

No pude evitar Enamorarme de ti

Capítulo 1

"el principio de una lucha"

Esa mañana, el grupo de viajeros seguían su camino con tranquilidad, aún en búsqueda del ser que hirió sus vidas y las arruinó, para así destruirlo y completar la hermosa y poderosa joya también conocida como la perla de Shikon, el último fragmento que estaba en poder de esta ser llamado Naraku. Desconocían completamente que él también los buscaba con el mismo propósito hasta que por azares del destino sus caminos se cruzaron esta mañana.

-Esta vez morirán, y me quedaré con los fragmentos que llevas Kagome para sí poder incrementar mis poderes-

-jamás te lo permitiremos- dijo lanzando una flecha que logró dañarlo para asombro de todos

-aaaaaaaahhhhh maldita sacerdotisa ¡MUERE- dijo lanzando sus tentáculos a ella

-no te atrevas ¡VIENTO CORTANTE- intervino el hanyou

-los destruiré-

¡feh! No lo creo- afirmó el chico de ojos dorados

Para este entonces otras personas se acumularon a su alrededor ya que la presencia de Naraku se extendió por todas. Así llegaron junto a ellos el grupo de lobos de Kouga y Ayame, así como la anciana Kaede y algunos aldeanos y por supuesto, Kikyo seguida de sus serpientes cazadoras.

-que bien así podré eliminarlos a todos-

-nunca te lo permitiré- dijo Kagome lanzando una flecha con bastante fuerza y se incrustó en el pecho de Naraku debilitándolo

-ya verás- dijo lanzando su tentáculo hacia ella y al fin la atrapó

-no, Kagome- gritó el hanyou

-ya que las cosas son así tu serás la primera- dijo Naraku e inmediatamente lanzó ataques eléctricos a través de su tentáculo

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhh- gritaba la joven hasta que perdió el conocimiento y Naraku la arrojó al suelo

-maldito- gritaban Inuyasha y Kouga al tiempo que se lanzaban sobre el, pero Naraku producía ondas eléctricas que dañaron a todos, mal heridos y en el suelo todos pensaban que tal vez fuese el fin y que Naraku fuese imposible de vencer

-jajajajajaja, no hay fuerza en este mundo que pueda vencerme- de pronto una luz brillaba atrás de el y una flecha le atravesó por la espalda

-no dejaré que lo hagas, aún no nos has vencido- decía Kagome al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie

-maldita humana, me vengaré- dijo y con una nube de veneno desapareció

¿todos están bien-

-Sango y Ayame están mal heridas y mi hermana necesita mas almas, parece que Inuyasha y Kouga no tienen lesiones muy graves- dijo la anciana Kaede

¿y usted monje Miroku-

-estoy bien señorita, menos mal que no usé el agujero o hubiese absorbido a esos insectos-

-vayamos a la aldea para curarlos-

Una vez en la aldea se acomodaron en la cabaña para poder curar a los heridos, la anciana Kaede y Kagome se encargaban de hacerlo:

-voy por mas hierbas- dijo Kagome

-ten cuidado en el bosque Kagome- advirtió la anciana Kaede

-claro-

Se adentró un poco en el bosque y recogía unas cuantas hierbas que estaba segura que necesitarían cuando unas luces llamaron su atención, comenzó a seguirlas y la llevaron mas adentro en el bosque. Allí encontró la causa: Kikyo e Inuyasha se encontraban juntos y comentaban:

-Naraku quedó muy débil, pero su esencia ha desaparecido- decía recostada en el árbol mientras que sus cazadoras le suministraban almas- el ataque de Kagome lo debilitó pero nos hirió a nosotros también-

-esa niña, le he dicho que no lo enfrente así o podría lastimar a alguien, pero no hace caso, ahora tendremos problemas para encontrarlo y sólo por que no pudimos eliminarlo debido a la flecha que le arrojó-

-cada vez se hace mas largo el camino-

-y a esta paso nunca acabaremos-

Kagome sintió un dolor en el pecho y las lágrimas avecinarse ¿entonces eso era para Inuyasha¿un estorbo, no podía soportarlo, verlos juntos cada vez le provocaba dolor, pero encima escuchar a Inuyasha decir que era un estorbo era algo insoportable, la canasta de hierbas cayó al suelo y corrió mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, corrió sin descanso hasta el pozo que la transportaba a su época y se lanzó en él.

Llegó a su época de noche y salía del templo del pozo, llegó hasta el árbol sagrado y lloró en silencio. Estaba decidido, no quería regresar para continuar estorbando, para que solo la vieran como el rastreador de fragmentos y así decidió nunca regresar, para seguir su vida y dejar que los demás la sigan sin ella estorbando cada día.

**Fin del capi.**

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, gomen si es que esta muy corto pero irá incrementando su tamaño conforme la historia avance y claro que la intriga también, las dudas y muchas cosas, además de unos tiernos momentos, pero mejor no me adelanto y solo les pido:

REVIEWS ONEGAI

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	2. al fin vuelves

Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo dando lata antes de tiempo, para dejar el siguiente capi de esta historia, que va dedicada a Andrómeda Black, amigocha espero que te recuperes pronto y esto es para levantarte los ánimos, ya que además tu fuiste la que me motivó para publicarlo. Y para mi amiga Jazz que acaba de cumplir sus 15 años, JAZZ, muchas felicidades y disfruta este capi que es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños.

Capítulo 2

"Al fin vuelves"

Kagome no dio muchos detalles a su familia acerca de su repentina decisión y ellos no se atrevían a preguntarle ya que durante muchos tiempo se mantuvo deprimida y llorando. Su abuelo se encargó de sellar nuevamente el pozo para evitar el paso de monstruos al templo, su madre siempre la ayudaba y se tomaba mas tiempo para estar con ella y Souta estaba siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a su hermana, Kagome encontró gran apoyo en él.

Kagome, por su parte no podía evitar deprimirse al decir adiós a un mundo que apreciaba y a los buenos amigos que tenía ahí, esperando siempre ansiosos su regreso, echaría de menos esa vida que, aunque no fuera perfecta, por lo menos ella la disfrutaba y siempre quiso que se mantuviera así, su vida volvió a dar un giro para convertirse en lo que era antes de saber de la época antigua y antes de saber de Inuyasha, pasaba mas tiempo con sus amigas, sus notas volvieron a subir, incluso pasó una que otra cita con Hojo, su vida volvió a ser tranquila, pero a pesar de todo la tristeza y melancolía no querían abandonarla, se pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación o junto al árbol sagrado, parecía que cerca de él podía sentirse aún conectada en la época antigua y creía que no la extrañaría demasiado, pero sus cálculos le fallaron esta ocasión.

-me pregunto que habrá pasado con Kagome- decía la exterminadora- ya ha tardado demasiado en volver, espero que este bien-

-no nos avisó de nada y no sabemos cuando volverá- decía Shippo

-Inuyasha no la habrás hecho enojar ¿o si- dijo el monje Miroku

¿eh?... ¡por su puesto que no¿qué te hace pensar eso-

-por que generalmente ella regresa a su tiempo cuando tu le haces algo, y creo que esta vez te pasaste por que ha tardado mas de lo normal- dijo Shippo quien solo recibió un golpe a cambio del comentario

¡Esa Kagome me las va a pagar- dijo el hanyou poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la cabaña

Salió hacia el bosque y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea, comenzando a internarse y se dirigió al pozo por el que Kagome solía viajar entre las dos épocas y saltó en él, pero nada ocurrió, volvió a ser un pozo común y corriente, tras intentar unas cuantas veces más se dio por vencido y regresó pensando en el por que.

-

Dos años habían pasado y ella con sus ya 17 años se había convertido en una buena estudiante, además de una bella señorita de finas facciones, cabello azabache de media cintura, y unos brillantes e hipnotizadores ojos chocolate, además por su propia cuenta había seguido un entrenamiento y sus habilidades y poderes habían aumentado, nadie podría volver a llamarla inútil o en el peor de los casos un estorbo.

Un día mientras entrenaba observaba los fragmentos que tenía en su poder y por la energía que irradiaban supo que las cosas en la época antigua no estaban bien y que Naraku estaba usando la perla para otro de sus objetivos así como posiblemente incrementar sus poderes , así que tomó una decisión que, aunque no lo aceptase del todo, este era un caso necesario. Decidió regresar a la época antigua para completar la perla con los fragmentos que ella poseía para dejarlo a Kikyo y nunca mas volver para molestar a nadie.

Con los fragmentos colgados al cuello y con paso decidido se dirigió al pozo y después de quitar los sellos se arrojó en él para viajar en el tiempo una última vez.

Salió del pozo y volvió a ver aquellos árboles tan hermosos que recordaba tanto, el inolvidable olor a pino y el sol radiante en el cielo limpio y despejado. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, quería visitar antes a la anciana Kaede para que le informara de los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos dos años, además de que la había extrañado demasiado, en el camino hacia la aldea se cruzó con el árbol sagrado que en nada había cambiado y trajo miles de recuerdos a su mente, todo había ocurrido ahí, toda la historia daba vueltas en ese árbol, pues en ese mismo lugar terminó una de sus etapas y comenzó otra, en ese lugar había perdido la vida en una ocasión 500 años atrás y era el primero que había visto al volver después de reencarnar, así como también dónde conoció al personaje principal de su vida, su amor y su sufrimiento "Inuyasha", y agregar también que fuese el último lugar que viera para después abandonar la época antigua dos años atrás y escuchara aquella plática que la atormentó durante tanto tiempo, se acercó a él y tocó el tronco, aún estaba igual, podía sentir su cálida energía y de cierta forma podía sentir también a Inuyasha.

-

Después de dos años sin Kagome no habían progresado mucho ya que sin su capacidad les era mas difícil encontrar los fragmentos aunque las trampas y monstruos no disminuían ni cambiaban, no sabían aún la razón de su repentina partida pero había surtido efecto en todos: Shippo había perdido ese brillo especial en sus ojos y esa alegría que siempre irradiaba se apagaba poco a poco, incluso a veces se mostraba distanciado y deprimido, Sango mantenía un triste semblante y aunque no lo expresara en voz alta siempre recordaba a Kagome con cariño, su amiga y compañera de viaje con quien siempre platicaba de varios temas, así como la persona que siempre la escuchaba y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que sea y con quien pasaba ratos agradables aprendiendo cosas acerca del futuro y los regalos que su amiga siempre le traía de su tiempo, inclusive el monje Miroku también se vio afectado por la tristeza y el constante recuerdo que tenía de la joven aunque eso no le impedía mantener su morbosidad con Sango o preguntar a otras muchachas acerca de su heredero. Inuyasha, por otro lado trató de mostrase indiferente, nunca se había acostumbrado a mostrarse débil por ninguna circunstancia, menos aún por los humanos, así que aparentaba normalidad, pero sin darse cuenta se había vuelto mas agresivo y era causado por la sensibilidad que la partida de Kagome causó en él y ese constante recuerdo de ella a cada momento y aunque lo negara había hecho un gran daño en él pero aparentemente era el único del grupo que no lo sabía, o mas bien dicho que no se había dado cuenta.

El grupo de amigos seguía su viaje esa mañana cuando de pronto Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, su expresión era algo difícil de descifrar, podría decirse que era una mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad, tristeza, enojo y confusión.

-Inuyasha ¿qué pasa- preguntó Shippo

-este olor...

¿un olor- preguntó confundida la exterminadora

-este olor es de... Kagome-

¿Kagome- dijeron los tres a la vez

-no me puedo equivocar- dijo mientras salía corriendo y los demás montaron en Kirara y lo seguían

"Kagome, después de tanto tiempo al fin vuelves"

Fin del Capi 

Bueno, lo dejamos hasta ahí, espero que les haya gustado y que lo continúen leyendo y no duden en dejarme su opinión, onegai, es muy importante para mi y me inspiran a continuar.

Reviews:

Sayo-Yukishiro.- lo se, Kagome siempre tratando de ayudar y siempre sale este mal agradecido y no aprecia nada de lo que la pobre hace, pero de antemano sabemos que luego habla de mas y le tocan unos cuantos oswari a cambio, pero no desesperes algo saldrá de todo esto y se dará cuenta de cosas muy importantes.

Natsuki.- reviews como el tuyo me hacen respirar, para mi es muy importante la opinión de todas, especialmente en los primeros capítulos por que así me inspiro para la continuación que ustedes mismas esperan y que yo trato de hacer lo mejor posible, espero que sigas y que me dejes tu opinión.

Shadow.- como pediste lo hice mas largo (lo mas que pude), pero no te preocupes que el tamaño incrementará al igual que la trama y le intriga, espero que la continuación te haya gustado y que me des tu opinión.

Belen1.- Inuyasha no se ha caracterizado especialmente por ser muy agradecido o muy discreto o amable, ya sabemos que para el es inevitable meter la pata y hablar de mas pero definitivamente no tiene punto de comparación con kikyo, ella es un caso especial, yo formo parte del partido Anti-Kikyo, el lema es arriba Kagome, pero esperemos que Inuyasha no se demore mucho en darse cuenta de su error y enmendarlo con la pobre de Kagome.

Miry-ChAn.- me alegró que el capi te haya gustado y te haya perecido lindo, por que en especial este capi remarqué mucho lo tonto que es Inuyasha, aunque no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, pronto ambos se darán cuenta de ciertas cosas así como la aclaración de otras, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y ya sabes REVIEW.

Kagome-inulove.- por lo pronto, la duda de la conversación persiste, primero es necesario que ciertas cositas sean dichas y hechas y luego se descubrirá la mera verdad , espero que te haya gustado y no dudes en dejarme tu opinión acerca de esta continuación, por favor, son esenciales para mi.

Lassen sie lhren verstand un lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los


	3. No pretendo estorbar

Hola, ya he regresado con el siguiente capitulo, parece que estoy un poco inspirada y me dediqué a escribir, pero antes que nada espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión, además quisiera conocer sus sugerencias por medio de los reviews y lo que piensan acerca de lo que creen que pasará dentro de la historia.

Capítulo # 3 

_No pretendo estorbar_

Inuyasha no tardó en llegar junto al árbol sagrado, el aroma de Kagome lo llevó hasta ahí y su felicidad y sorpresa eran indescriptibles al encontrar junto a el a aquella muchacha que aparecía cada día en sus pensamientos parada junto al árbol y tocando el tronco, podía leerse en su hermoso y delicado rostro que la tristeza había sido su diaria joya durante mucho tiempo y sus ojos llorosos solo comunicaban dolor, el hanyou se acercó a ella, quien en esos momentos solo tenía un par de lágrimas surcando su rostro y que le causó gran pesar al hanyou.

_-¿Kagome? – dijo el chico y ella levantó la vista reconociendo aquella anhelada voz_

_-Inuyasha...- contestó en un susurro casi inaudible_

_-¡Kagome! – gritó el pequeño kitsune corriendo a los brazos de la chica_

_-¡Shippo! ¡que alegría me da verte! – dijo la miko al pequeño quien la abrazaba lleno de felicidad_

_-¡Kagome! ¡volviste! –decía la exterminadora desmontando a Kirara y corriendo hacia su amiga_

_-señorita Kagome, que gusto que haya vuelto- dijo Miroku esbozando una sonrisa_

_-gracias monje Miroku-_

_-Kagome ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué no volviste? –preguntó inocentemente el pequeño Shippo y el brillo de felicidad que apareció en Kagome desde hace mucho tiempo se transformó de nuevo en melancolía_

_-yo... tuve asuntos que atender en mi época, lo siento Shippo-_

_-pero ¿ahora ya podrás quedarte, no- pero no obtuvo respuesta, después de todo ¿qué podía decirle al pequeño? Lo menos que quería era verlo triste ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar, pero antes de que otra palabra fuera dicha, fueron interrumpidos por un remolino que se dirigía hacia ellos y el líder del clan de los lobos fue directamente hacia Kagome y tomó sus manos entre las suyas._

_-mi querida Kagome, por fin has regresado junto a mi, me tenías muy preocupado, esta vez has tardado demasiado-_

_-siento haberte preocupado tanto Kouga-_

_-¡oye bestia! ¡mas te vale que esto no hay pasado por tu culpa o esta vez si me encargaré de aniquilarte-_

_-¡No me amenaces lobo rabioso-_

_-¡tu siempre pones la vida de Kagome en peligro y siempre la hieres, no me extrañaría que esta vez no fuera diferente-_

_-¡cierra la boca! ¡esto no es asunto tuyo-_

_-¡Kagome es asunto mío, ella es MI mujer y por tu bien espero que no la hayas hecho enfadar de nuevo!_

_-¿o si no que pulgoso-_

_-¡ya basta, esta vez si voy a acabar contigo-_

_-¿en serio? ¡quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo mientras desenvainaba a colmillo de acero_

_-oigan, este no es el momento para estar peleando- dijo Shippo pero fue ignorado por los aludidos quienes estaban a punto de enfrentarse_

_Kagome se apartó del par que discutía, aunque sonara extraño, inclusive las peleas de Kouga e Inuyasha también las había extrañado, siempre le provocaban diversión, durante los dos años en que se alejó de esa época también pensó en Kouga, sintió lástima al recordar al líder lobo quien siempre se preocupaba de su bienestar y no temía decir a cualquier hora que la amaba, le daba pesar no poder corresponder ese cariño debido a otra persona que ya ocupaba su mente y corazón ¿por qué es tan cruel el amor, pensaba como era posible que se enamorara de alguien como Inuyasha que siempre la molestaba y la lastimaba, aunque ciertos momentos que pasó con él los llevaría grabados por siempre estando aún totalmente consciente de que eran una mentira, que su mente le hacía juegos sucios, tuvo que fijarse en alguien que buscaba a otra persona, que tenía palabras y pensamientos que nunca serían para ella, que nunca se daría cuenta del amor que ella le profesaba y de los sacrificios que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él, lo único que siempre quiso fue que el amor de su vida correspondiera ese sentimiento, ahora se daba cuenta de que tendría amores que fuesen correspondidos, pero su verdadero amor nunca lo sería y era eso lo que le causaba mas dolor, que el verdadero amor no fuera suyo._

_El peor dolor de todos desde que comenzó su viaje al lado de Inuyasha, fue la eterna comparación que todas las personas hacían entre ella y Kikyo, ella era su reencarnación, tenían los mismos poderes, la misma misión y el mismo amor, sin embargo a pesar de estos lazos que las unen como pasado y futuro eran completamente distintas, aún cuando su físico era extremadamente parecido, ella entendía que era normal, pues nadie nunca pensó conocer a la reencarnación futura de una sacerdotisa, mucho menos de su constante viaje en el tiempo, pero siempre que conocía a alguna persona las confundían, la primera vez fue Inuyasha quien no dejaba de llamarla Kikyo y ella no tenía la mas mínima idea de quien era Kikyo y al igual como pasó con él muchas personas seguían el mismo ejemplo, muchas veces pensó en medio de su dolor que la única razón por la que Inuyasha la protegía era por su parecido con ella, por ser su reencarnación, por poseer sus almas con las cuales fue posible regresarla al mundo de los vivos y en espacial por esa habilidad que compartían y que aminoraba cualquier trabajo y sinceramente ese pensamiento no lo había abandonado aún de su mente y pensaba mucho en ello quedando muchas veces convencida de que así era._

_Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea y dejando a los demás atrás tratando de separar al par que pensaba enfrentarse. Inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede quien feliz y sorprendida corrió a recibirla._

_-¡Kagome, que grata sorpresa! –_

_-gracias anciana Kaede-_

_-las cosas no eran lo mismo sin ti, los chicos cambiaron mucho desde que te fuiste-_

_-¿en serio? –_

_-claro, todos te extrañamos y siempre te recordábamos, aunque Inuyasha es mas violento que antes y a veces su carácter cambia extrañamente-_

_-ya veo, no fue mi intención preocupar a nadie-_

_-pero ya estas aquí, espero que contigo de nuevo las cosas mejoren-_

_-Anciana Kaede, quisiera que me contara acerca de Naraku y los fragmentos- decían sentadas junto al fuego_

_-lamentablemente no hemos podido exterminarlo como te habrás dado cuenta, en cuanto se enteró que te fuiste comenzó a atacar mas constantemente a los chicos, les fue muy difícil dar con los fragmentos que tienen ahora y parece ser que no han dado aún con el fragmento faltante, los chicos reunieron 6, tu tienes 3, Kouga tiene 2 y precisamente por esto no ha podido incrementar mucho sus poderes-_

_-entonces no ha cambiado mucho-_

_-si, aún cuando no contaba con la perla completa logró incrementar sus poderes con los fragmentos que tiene en su poder, pero deben ser muy cuidadosos, si los fragmentos que ustedes tienen llegan a caer en sus manos sería terrible-_

_-por su puesto- dijo bebiendo el último sorbo de té- bueno anciana Kaede, muchas gracias por su ayuda, será mejor que parta para buscar el último fragmento-_

_-¿no vas a esperar a Inuyasha? – Kagome se detuvo y solo bajó la mirada_

_-será mejor que parta yo sola y haga averiguaciones-_

_En ese momento entraron en la cabaña Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha, quienes al parecer también iban a reunirse con la anciana Kaede:_

_-Kagome..._

_-gracias anciana Kaede, es hora de que me vaya- dijo ya en la puerta_

_-espera Kagome ¿no vendrás con nosotros- dijo Inuyasha y ella se detuvo_

_-no quiero estorbar a nadie- dijo de espaldas a ellos para después salir_

Fin del capi 

Bueno, por el momento lo dejamos aquí, y como todos querían, al fin el encuentro de Inuyasha y Kagome y los largos y acostumbrados reclamos de Kouga, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen su opinión, para mi son muy importantes.

Reviews.-

Sayo-Yukishiro.- ya habrás descubierto en esta capi todas tus preguntas y ya ves que además de la sorpresa, Inuyasha se llevó una regañada de Kouga y una oracioncita muy importantita que le dio Kagome al final, ahora la pregunta es, como tomará esa contestación o mejor dicho si se dará cuenta de lo que Kagome quiso decir. Gracias y cuidate.

Annita-yoh-asakura.- lo he seguido como me pidieron y veo que ha tenido un buen resultado y espero que te siga gustando este capi y los demás que serán mas emocionantes.gracias.

Gris-kag.- pues (sonrojo) gracias por esa halagadora crítica, me emociona que piensen eso de mi trabajo, por que yo disfruto hacerlo y me da gusto ver que da buenos resultados, solo espero cumplir sus expectativas y que les siga gustando. Gracias y los vemos.

Kagome.- como has pedido lo he continuado con mucho entusiasmo y espero no haberte desilusionado, antes que nada gracias por los halagos, me pusieron muy contenta y segundo, m disculpo por no haber continuado antes pero es que me quedé sin compu y acaban de regresármela, pero ya he llegado s dejar el nuevo capi para ustedes y espero te haya gustado. Gracias.

Kagome-Inulove.- se que por mas largos que haga los capis, me han dicho que son muy cortos en mis otras historias y creo que esta no será la excepción, solo espero que lo disfrutes y a pesar de ser tan cortos los estés disfrutando y al fin pudiste ver lo que hizo el baka de Inuyasha cuando la vio y en realidad no dijo nada por que estaba peleando con Kouga. Gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto.

LaEmir.- me dio gusto saber que te haya gustado el capi y como pediste actualicé lo mas pronto que pude para que no se queden con las ansias, solo espero que también te haya gustado y cubra tus expectativas. De nuevo gracias por el halago y el review y que lo disfrutes.

Hillary.- me pareció genial que lo criticaras de esa forma, lo que espero es que me digan si les gusta y como les gusta, sus opiniones de mi trabajo son mu7y importantes para mi, así sabré si darme de topes en la pared y espero que te haya gustado tanto como para dejarme un review. Gracias.

Miri-ChAn.- La suerte estuvo de tu lado ese día, que coincidencia que lo actualizara ese día y pues lo hice como regalo para una amiga de mi colegio, pero bueno antes que todo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Y este capi es por tu no cumpleaños y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias.

Andrómeda black.- amigocha, las gracias son para ti, que me incitaste a publicar esta historia que espero estés disfrutando, ya hemos disfrutado del lindo y atento Kouga y no desesperes que sessi y Rin pronto saldrán también, solo no comas ansias, todo llegará a su tiempo. Muchas gracias.

Cony-tap.- Kagome siempre es atenta con todos y muy amable, solo que Inuyasha es muy orgulloso para reconocerlo y muy tonto para corresponderlo, solo esperemos que ahora que la perdió 2 años y quiere alejarse de él, al fin se de cuenta de sus tonterías y de qué es lo mas importante en su vida. Gracias.

Köté.- Tranquila, lo que menos quiero es que alguien se deprima, y la verdad es que me pusiste muy contenta y sonrojada con tu crítica sobre la historia, me da gusto que disfruten de algo que hago con muchas ganas y que me gusta mucho, y bueno, lo intrigante de las historias es que lo cortemos en lo mas interesante del asunto, pero por eso procuro actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo. Y bueno, de antemano sabemos que Inuyasha es un tonto, ciego, torpe, inmaduro, tarado... pero ya se sabrá si 2 años fueron suficientes para reflexionar y considerar nuevas ideas, y en cuanto a Kikyo... tengo algo mejor para ella. Gracias y dejame tu opinión.

MONIK.- me diste un respiro al saber que te gustó tanto, solo espero que este capi así como los restantes de la historia te estén gustando también y me dejes tu muy amable y valiosa opinión, que son sus notas las que me inspiran a continuar.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und leer seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	4. Por que me importas

Hola otra vez, sé lo que me dirán, que he tardado demasiado, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, ahora con trabajo y pruebas y demás, pero me he hecho al fin de un tiempecito para poder escribir la continuación y espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo #4 "por que me importas"

¿qué habrá querido decir con eso? – preguntó la exterminadora – jamás creí que alguna vez Kagome pudiera ser tan fría-

ni idea – respondió Miroku- anciana Kaede, ¿a que vino la señorita Kagome? –

solo vino a pedirme que le informara de todo lo sucedido –

"Kagome ¿por qué? " pensaba el hanyou y salió rápidamente tras ella. Cómo había esperado el regreso de Kagome tanto tiempo, comenzaba a hacerse indispensable para su vida su olor tan dulce a rosas, su voz, sus ojos chocolate, en fin, toda ella se había vuelto parte de él, sus días sin ella fueron como una condena a vivir sin pulmones, se volvió su aire, su alimento, su agua y le fueron arrebatados sin razón aparente, sus compañeros cambiaron mucho, nunca creyó verlos en ese estado tan deplorable, éso sólo le indicó una cosa, Kagome representaba también para sus amigos algo mas que una amiga o compañera, era la luz de su vista, ella siempre traía las sonrisas, bromas y momentos agradables al grupo, y desde su partida se dio cuenta de que sin Kagome en el grupo, la unión entre ellos no era la misma y cada vez decaía mas, sin duda ella había marcado la vida de cada una de las personas que había conocido, también Kouga no estuvo exento de algún daño, siempre los buscaba preguntando por Kagome y si sabían algo de ella, su partida lo había afectado también y esa energía y felicidad que siempre contagiaba se fue apagando hasta verlo algo deprimido, ese anhelado regreso tan esperado por todos se vio afectado por él y sus torpezas, sin duda Kagome estaba molesta con él por alguna razón aunque aún desconocía cual era ese motivo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerla reaccionar y decirle cuan importante era en la vida de todos, en la vida de él.

Inuyasha salió velozmente y la alcanzó a lo lejos en el camino de salida de ladea para cerrarle el paso

Kagome ¿qué pasa? –

tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo-

¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Has cambiado-

lo sé, es difícil pasar los días sabiendo que representas un estorbo -

Kagome yo... – se detuvo al ver a Shippo en la ventana de la cabaña, tomó a Kagome de la mano y la llevó junto al árbol Sagrado casi a regañadientas, donde sabía que podían conversar mejor

¿Por qué piensas eso? –

¿yo? Tu mismo lo dijiste ¿por qué habría de pensar en algo que solo me produce dolor?-

¡Jamás dije tal cosa! –

te escuché cuando le dijiste a Kikyo que yo solo los retrasaba-

¿Cuándo dije eso? –

el día que nos enfrentamos a Naraku, dijiste que los retrasé al haberlo atacado y todos salieron lastimados por mi culpa, cargaba con la culpa de sus heridas, pero encima escucharte decir esas palabras me hizo sentir miserable y torpe-

¿Por qué pensaste que lo decía por que creyera que eras un estorbo? –

tu dijiste que podría lastimar a alguien si continuaba enfrentándolo y apuesto a que temiste por la vida de Kikyo-

¿yo? ¿kikyo? –

claro, no demoraste mucho en salir a buscarla así como tantas veces, con ella eres diferente- dijo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, parecía que tenían voluntad propia y no querían detenerse, Kagome bajó la cabeza tratando de controlar el llanto y el dolor.

De pronto se vio rodeada por unos brazos, el hanyou la acercó a él y la abrazaba, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar y Kagome era la menos indicada para ese trabajo, sus lágrimas le dolían a él mas que cualquier cosa, mas que cualquier daga, flecha o espada atravesando su cuerpo; pues las lágrimas de Kagome eran mucho mas letales para él que el mas potente veneno, oprimían su corazón y alertaban a su alma, las lágrimas de mujer son el arma mas poderosa, son capaces de detener al mas valeroso guerrero y al mas sanguinario asesino. Ya incluso una vez vio a Sesshoumaru doblegado por sus palabras y sus lágrimas cuando dos años atrás estuvo apunto de matarlo en una terrible batalla entre los dos hermanos y sin duda por su preocupación por la pequeña Rin cuando estuvo en peligro de morir por una trampa de Naraku. Tranquilamente susurró a su oído unas valiosas palabras para él y esperaba poder calmarla y revivir en ella esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre lo puso tan contento y la sonrisa por la que luchaba a diario por conservar intacta:

Tuve miedo por ti Kagome, tuve miedo de que te lastimara y si eso llegase a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría. Tu me hiciste diferente, contigo soy diferente ¿por qué no comprendes que me importas? ¿Que me importas mucho? – Kagome se separó de él

¿Cómo sé que es cierto? ¿cómo me aseguras que no me dejarás sola de nuevo? ¿qué no me lastimarás otra vez? ¿cómo puedo creerte?

Kagome, yo no puedo hacer nada mas que darte mi palabra de que nada pasará y que no te lastimaré de nuevo-

tu palabra no es suficiente, varias veces dijiste que no te irías y siempre buscabas a Kikyo aún a pesar de mi dolor y no soy nadie para exigirte nada por que se lo que ambos sienten y no pienso entrometerme-

¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? –

creo que es ya un poco tarde, mi corazón no soportará otra desilusión-

¿y que piensas hacer? –

voy a buscar los demás fragmentos para reunir de nuevo la perla y dárselas a la persona que debe purificarla, yo volveré a mi tiempo después de esto y todos podremos seguir nuestras vidas, planes, y deseos, adiós Inuyasha- dijo retomando su camino

¡Espera, viajarás con nosotros ¿no? –

lo haré yo sola –

Kagome no puedes viajar tu sola –

hace dos años no pensabas igual –

no te puedo dejar que lo hagas tu sola –

¿por qué no? –

¡¡por que yo prometí que te protegería SIEMPRE! –

¿qué? ...¿cuándo? –

yo me prometí que no dejaría que nada te sucediera, tu no pasarás lo mismo...- guardó silencio dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir

¡lo sabía! ¡continúas comparándome con Kikyo! ¡ella y yo no somos iguales, no tienes idea lo insufrible que es que siempre me comparen con ella! –

Kagome yo...

No tiene caso continuar con la conversación, adiós Inuyasha-

pero...

"Inuyasha, ya no soy la misma de antes, esto es lo que la pena y la soledad hicieron conmigo, pensar que no he encontrado un verdadero propósito en la vida me deprimió mucho, sé que tratas de saber que sucede ahora conmigo, pero es sólo que no me puedo permitir el engaño y tendré que ser sincera, tanto tiempo para pensar y olvidar produjeron cambios en mi, no quiero mostrarme débil ni vencida por un sentimiento viejo e inmaduro, comprendí en ese entonces de muchos modos que entre nosotros nada podía ser, pues estaba consciente de que en tu mente estaba alguien mas y tu corazón no tenía espacio para mi, aún así te pedí tu compañía y te hice saber lo importante que eras para mi; pero esto mismo fue lo que me llevó al dolor, un dolor que no quiero recordar y que no quiero revivir, es por eso que en mi mente vive el pensamiento de que nunca serás para mi y lo he aceptado al fin, pero la razón y el corazón son muy crueles a veces y me han hecho recordar de nuevo esa cantidad de momentos y me han hecho recordar este sentimiento que sé que aún vive dentro de mi y que no logré eliminar, pero no deseo caer en su engaño y ceguera de nuevo ni quiero ilusionarme tontamente con algo así y tampoco quiero provocar problemas, por ahora sé que este es el mejor camino"

**Fin del Capi.**

Se que me regañarán por el capi tan corto pero es que parece que no pudo dar mas de sí y eso fue lo único que logré sacar, de todas maneras decir mas cosas perdería el interés y ahora es trabajo de Inuyasha reconquistar a Kagome.

¿lo logrará?

¿qué pensara hacer?

¿podrá Kagome perdonar y olvidar?

¿volverán a viajar juntos?

¿recuperará la alegría?

Sólo dejen sus opiniones y me dicen que les parece la historia, por favor, para mi son muy importantes, se los ruego, los necesito, son ustedes y sus reviews los que me animan y me inspiran a continuar.

Gris-Kag.- lo he seguido ahora también, espero que la reacción de Inuyasha cubra muchas expectativas, incluyendo las tuyas, siento que Kagome sonara tan dura pero que esperabas que hiciera después de escuchar eso tan doloroso lo iba a tratar con mucho cariño? No, bueno, al menos yo no, a no ser que me diera una buena explicación y aqui entre nos, como Inu es un inexperto y algo tonto en estas cosas no supo como calmarla, de cualquier modo espero tu opinión sobre este capi.

Cony-tao.- me encanta que sigan leyendo mis fics, mis fans son muy valiosas para mi por que muchas veces aportan ideas e inspiración para los fics y en lo personal a mi me ayudan mucho y gracias por tus felicitaciones me alegra mucho que te guste tanto este fic y que lo continúes leyendo.

Natsuki.- de nuevo me disculpo por mi puntualidad con la actualización, pero si la pc no esta ocupada, estoy como loca haciendo tareas y no te preocupes, lo bueno es que has regresado y continúas el fic y me dejaste el review, solo espero que esta vez lo puedas dejar por que los necesito.

Belen1.- los entrenamientos surtieron su efecto, pero lo primero de esta historia era puntualizar antes que nada la torpeza del hanyou y reconocer su error, pero los entrenamientos de Kagome también serán algo nuevo que todos descubrirán y ella podrá defenderse sola, ademas de unas cuantas sorpresas mas.

LaEmir.- me pone muy feliz que lo disfrutes tanto, aquí te he dejado el capi antes de que sufran mas por mi tardanza y me has puesto felis con tus halagos y espero que puedas seguir esta historia hasta el final y gracias.

Kagome.- de nuevo me disculpo por la demora, pero mas vale tarde que nunca y he vuelto a dejarte este capi que tanto pidieron y al fin has visto algo de "romance", mejor dicho, unas palabras de Inuyasha muy lindas que no fueron muy convincentes para Kagome, pero esperamos que su situación mejore e Inuyasha aprenda a ser mas delicado con sus palabras hacia las mujeres y pueda convencerla al fin. Gracias y cuidate.

Hillary.- me pone muy feliz que mi fic les guste tanto y de nuevo me disculpo por mi demora, aquí al fin se vio un intento de momento romántico, pero como siempre, las torpezas de Inu lo echaron a perder, aún así, espero que te haya gustado y gracias. Cuídate.

Miry.- que respiro que te haya gustado amiga, me gusta que la gente aprecie y les guste algo que yo disfruto hacer y en especial de este anime que me gusta mucho y bueno, la fuerza de Kagome es aún algo pendiente y que no tardarán sus compañeros en descubrir y ahora la cosa será ¿quién decías que era fuerte Inu?. Gracias y deja tu review y ya sabes que te cuidas.

BrujitaKagome.- creeme que absolutamente todos los reviews me han dicho que los capis son muy cortos, y por mas largos que los haga no son suficientes, admito que este capi estuvo corto pero dio todo de si, si mas cosas se revelasen en este capi, la historia no tendría ya ningún argumento, así que aun a pesar de ser tan corto lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias y cuídate mucho.

Kagome-inulove.- uuufff! Te gusto! Que alivio me diste con que te gustara, sinceramente a mi también me gustó esa parte, yo también hubiera dicho lo mismo aunque en este capi se comienza a ver un poco de la verdad y al final pensaremos si fue cierto que Inu se merecía totalmente todo eso; sin embargo el dolor que provocó a Kagome tantas veces antes lo hace verdadero merecedor de un super oswari y eso es poco, pero bueno, esa decisión es sólo de Kagome. Gracias y sabes que espero tu review con ansias.


	5. Conectados

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi tardanza, pero tuve ciertas complicaciones que no me dejaron continuar con la historia como yo hubiese querido, pero de cualquier modo lo importante es que ya he vuelto para dejarles este chap. Espero que lo disfruten.

"pensamientos de los personajes"

(aclaraciones o notas de la autora)

Capítulo # 5 "conectados"

Kagome continuo su viaje sola, viajando de aldea en aldea, investigando, haciendo averiguaciones y ayudando a los aldeanos quienes le pedían que eliminara a alguna criatura o que purificara el lugar, debido al riguroso entrenamiento que ella misma seguía en casa se había vuelto mas fuerte y sus flechas purificadoras eran mas fuertes, su aura era bastante grande y cálida, limpia y pura y sus poderes espirituales habían aumentado considerablemente, gracias también a los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon con los cuales había entrenado a diario y con los cuales fue posible el incremento de sus poderes purificadores.

Aún no había señas de Naraku por ningún lado, ni un ataque y era algo bastante extraño, según el relato de la anciana Kaede atacaba a cada momento, pudiera ser que su regreso lo haya descontrolado, pero le extrañó pues Naraku siempre aprovechaba las situaciones sin importar la forma que sea y preparaba algún plan, o tal vez estuviera creando un nuevo plan ahora que ella estaba de vuelta, lo cual era lo mas probable, no obstante se mantenía alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Al continuar con su viaje pasó por varios poblados totalmente destruidos, según la gente de las aldeas cercanas fueron ataques de demonios muy poderosos y que los pocos sobrevivientes tuvioeron que huir de ahí, el número de daños y muertos era increíble y al ver esas impactantes escenas no pudo evitar maldecir a Naraku y así misma "_si yo hubiera estado aquí esta gente continuaría con vida, hubiera podido salvarlos" _enseguida supo que eran ataques planeados por Naraku, él no era tonto, sin Kagome, a Inuyasha le era muy difícil saber dónde estaban los fragmentos, lo que hacía las luchas, si ella hubiese estado ahí hubiera podido detectar los fragmentos que poseían los demonios y por tanto acabarlos mas rápido, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora de vuelta tenía la misión de acabar con Naraku y hacerlo pagar de una vez, antes de que alguien mas se viese afectado.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha viajaban por su parte, aún confundidos por la determinación de Kagome y preocupados por Inuyasha ya que desde su último encuentro había presentado un semblante pensativo y deprimido.

"Kagome, no se que fue lo que te hizo pensar que yo dijera esas palabras por que pensara que eras un estorbo, he tenido mucho miedo, por ti, tu vida es lo mas preciado para ti y tu corazón lo mas divino, ya que tiempo atrás no dudaste en entregármelo y yo no supe corresponderlo hiriéndote varias veces, Kikyo fue la primera en mi vida, pero jamás podrá brindarme y enseñarme todo lo que tu me has enseñado, contigo aprendí el significado de amor y contigo aprendí a llorar, me siento terrible al haber herido tu corazón y aún me siento mal de haberte visto llorar la última vez, todo por mi, por mi indecisión, por mi razón que no supo escuchar a mi corazón a tiempo y ha llorado por tu pérdida, pagué ya una vez por la desconfianza y me vi recompensado por la muerte hace 50 años y creí haber aprendido, pero mi corazón no se fortalece lo suficiente como para hacer lo que siento, aún me queda mucho por aprender, pero ya es tarde, pues mi misma indecisión te ha llevado al dolor y ha traído por primer vez para mi el arrepentimiento y la pena, que tarde me doy cuenta de la verdadera razón de mi vida diaria, dos años de incontable dolor me abrieron los ojos a la realidad, ahora se lo importante que es para mi tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tenerte junto a mi, pero ahora mi meta será recuperarte como eras antes y dispersar tu dolor, me conformaré siquiera con ver una nueva sonrisa en ti, pero no volverás a sufrir, eso lo juro."

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por movimiento y un olor a demonio se expandía por todo el lugar y gritos comenzaron a escucharse, rápidamente, seguido por Sango, Miroku y Shippo salieron hacia la aldea que el demonio estaba atacando.

Al llegar pudieron ver al demonio atacando la aldea y los aldeanos corrían para refugiarse, Inuyasha sacó su colmillo dispuesto a atacarlo pero el demonio era muy grande y muy fuerte.

"¡Maldición! Si no se en dónde esta el fragmento no puedo atacarlo" el demonio parecía saber sus movimientos y tenía mucha agilidad, pues a pesar de ser grande esquivaba los golpes y lograba derrivar a Inuyasha, lo golpeó una par de veces y logró herir su brazo izquierdo, pero el fragmento no daba señas de su existencia y el agotamiento de los 3 atacantes era demasiado, Sango usaba su Hiraikotsu y Miroku su bastón, si usaba su agujero negro acabarían rápido, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que el fragmento fuese retirado de su cuerpo. En ese momento en que el demonio estaba por atacar fue atravesado por una flecha purificadora en la espalda y fue purificado, la potencia de esa flecha era mucha e Inuyasha no desconocía ese gran poder proveniente de una sacerdotisa que él había amado 50 años atrás, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver el fragmento de la perla caer en la mano de una joven que había ocupado su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Kagome...

así que es cierto- intervino una voz fría- en verdad has regresado

así es Kikyo- contestó Kagome

creí que te había quedado claro que no perteneces aquí, éste no es tu lugar-

eso lo sé perfectamente, pero mi deber es completar la perla-

sólo una sacerdotisa que se encargue de purificarla puede tenerla-

sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ya te habrás dado cuenta por ti misma, tú la tendrás de nuevo cuando todo esto termine-

si, ya me he dado cuenta de tu debilidad pero ¿pretendes alejarte tanto sabiendo lo que implica?-

de cualquier modo cuando la perla al fin sea completada jamás podré volver-

¿estas segura?-

Inuyasha pretende usarla para transformarse en un youkai y sin ella no podré volver aquí-

muy bien- dijo Kikyo dándose la vuelta- ese día está muy cercano- y desapareció

Kagome ¿qué sucede?- dijo Sango- ¿a que se referían?

sólo dijimos la verdad, ella es la única que puede unir los fragmentos y cuando Naraku sea destruido y ella se quede con la perla yo jamás podré volver-

pero señorita Kagome, necesita la perla, la distancia sería enorme-

lo sé, me alegra que se haya dado cuenta y se preocupe por mi monje Miroku, pero si es necesario no tengo otra opción- dijo Kagome y comenzó a caminar para continuar con su camino

espera Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

nos veremos después Inuyasha- y desapareció

Miroku ¿qué quiso decir Kagome¿qué sucede?- preguntó el kitsune

la señorita Kagome estuvo entrenando sus poderes con ayuda de los fragmentos de la perla y se han incrementado, pero debido a eso ambos están conectados, ella es quien debe encargarse de purificar la perla como lo ha hecho hasta ahora-

¿de que hablas?- preguntó Inuyasha

desde hace dos años, cada vez que Naraku usaba la perla y esta se infectaba, la señorita Kagome hacía uso de sus poderes para purificarla desde su tiempo-

excelencia, quiere decir que si la perla llegase a ser contaminada entonces...

si, la señorita Kagome lo sufrirá también-

**Fin del chap.**

De verdad siento mucho mi tardanza, pero espero que les haya gustado el capi y como muchas personas lo pidieron, aquí estuvo una presentación de los resultados de los entrenamientos de Kagome, sólo que no todo podía estar bien y trajo consigo ciertas consecuencias, pero bueno, espero que les hay gustado.

Cony tao.- ojalá que este chap también te haya gustado y que no te haya hecho llorar, muchas gracias por tu felicitación por que son muy importantes para mi y espero que esta historia te siga gustando.

Belen.- en algo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Inuyasha es un tonto, no un idiota. Y lo menos que puede hacer es disculparse con Kagome y hacer algo para reparar el daño que le ha hecho y como pediste, te dejé una probadita de los resultados del entrenamiento y viste la reacción de Inuyasha (pobre tonto) y bueno solo me queda esperar que lo hayas disfrutado.

Miry.- que respiro que me digan que les gusta, de cualquier modo procuro hacer mis capítulos interesantes sin importar lo largos o cortos que sean y espero que la pequeña demostración que le hizo Kagome a Inuyasha le sirva de algo, espero que te haya gustado.

Brujita Kagome.- gomen por dejarte tan picada y con la intriga pero es lo interesante de las historias y las últimas palabras de Kagome en el chap pasado eran sus pensamientos como aquí los de Inuyasha, y espero que lo hayas disfrutado para dejarme tu opinión.

Aome-Kinomoto11.- la verdad creo que ella es la única víctima de la serie, aguantar a Kikyo, soportar la actitud de Inuyasha, pelear con Naraku, lidiar con criaturas, controlar a sus amigas y llevarla en paz con Hojo y Kouga y soportar los celos de Inuyasha... y tantas cosas que siempre terminas diciendo "pobre de ella", pero me parece que ahora les está dando una lección a todos. Ojalá que te haya gustado.

Kagome.- lo del beso tomará ago de tiempo, pero no dudes que llegar� eso tenlo por seguro, pero antes deben pasar unas cuantas cositas para que ese esperado beso pueda llegar, pero aún así espero que la continuación te hay gustado de cualquier modo y no desesperes.

Gris-Kag.- sinceramente en quien no produce un cambio el dolor y el de Kagome es mucho, es por eso que esa actitud ha aparecido en ella, tanto sufrimiento afectó su sensibilidad a gran medida y por ahora, todos sabemos lo que ambos sienten, el ultimo paso es que ambos se lo digan mutuamente, que esperamos no tarde mucho. Espero que te haya gustado.

Hillary.- y he regresado de nuevo a actualizar aunque tardara un poco mas pero de todos modos espero que hayas disfrutado esta capítulo también y también quiero darte las gracias por tu conmovedora felicitación.

LaEmir .- pobre, la verdad es que si ha sufrido mucho, pero mi objetivo es que mediante el sufrimiento de ambos sus mentes y sentimientos se aclaren para poder seguir juntos, aunque eso les costará mas que trabajo, nos vemos y ya sabes que quiero tu opinión.

HawkAngel XD .- bueno, Inuyasha pensó cosas lindas y románticas, lo difícil del asunto será decírselas, creo que esa siempre ha sido su parte mas vulnerable y lo que mas le cuesta trabajo, pero de alguna forma la hará recapacitar y revivir en ella esa vivacidad y ganas de vivir, ojalá te guste y ya sabes que espero tu review.

Giselle.- es una imagen verdaderamente nueva e inimaginable ver a Kagome distante y fría así como también reservada pero sin llegar al punto de cometer semejante atrocidad como compararla con Kikyo, eso jamás y te agradezco mucho tus felicitaciones y alabanzas que fueron muy buenas e importantes para mi, gracias y espero tu opinión.

Sakima.- Kagome sufrió por Inuyasha como siempre y sus amigos sufrieron por su ausencia como siempre que es lo irónico del asunto, pero se acaba de descubrir una parte de Inuyasha que élmismo dice que le preocupa Kagome y su bienestar, muchas veces en la serie vimos sus extrañas formas de expresar su preocupación y su interés pero es demasiado orgulloso, ahora tendrá que idear una forma para recuperara a Kagome y yo también creo que tuvieron mucha suerte de que Naraku no los matara pero se salvaban de una forma u otra de él y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones fueron muy importantes para mi.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	6. verdad de los entimientos

Ok, he tardado mucho, lo sé, gomen pero el trabajo en exceso es demasiado y acabo de terminar con los exámenes y el cerebro me duele pero quiero actualizar antes de que me vuelvan a llenar de trabajo y no quiero aburrir, así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

"pensamientos"

(aclaraciones o notas mías)

Capítulo # 6 "verdad de los sentimientos"

En el castillo de Naraku todo estaba tranquilo, ésta se había visto afectado por la llegada de Kagome a esta tiempo "parece que tendré que preocuparme mas por Kagome que por Kikyo, esa niña ha aumentado mucho sus poderes, aún cuando trate de contaminar la perla, logra purificarla a pesar de la distancia , aunque termina débil después de todo" pensaba Naraku, cuando supo de la llegada de Kagome y de sus nuevos poderes dejó de mandar demonios,.aunque podía sacar provecho de ello y estaba ideando un nuevo plan "yo también me he vuelto muy fuerte, pero si la absorbo me volveré invencible y se exactamente como hacerlo y obtener además el último fragmento junto con los demás que ellos poseen"

Inuyasha, creo que después de lo que acabamos de enterarnos debemos buscar a Kagome, nos necesita- decía la exterminadora junto a la fogata y acariciando el lomo a Kirara

pero Kagome no quiere que que la acompañemos- dijo Shippo

ella misma pidió a Inuyasha que no la buscara- dijo Miroku

lo sé, pero no podemos dejarla a su suerte, si Naraku contamina los fragmentos tendrá problemas, debemos estar con ella, aunque no lo exprese, nos necesita-

pero ella esta molesta conmigo-dijo Inuyasha

¿cómo te hubieras sentido tu en su lugar?- dijo Sango

yo opino igual que Sango- dijo Miroku- después de todo somos un grupo ¿cierto?

está bien-

En el bosque alguien los observaba, una mujer se mantenía silenciosa y miraba la escena y al grupo de viajeros, procuraba no ser vista por el grupo y en especial por cierto chico de mirada ambarina y cabellos plateados.

¿tanto te importa esa chica Inuyasha?- dijo Kikyo para si misma antes de desaparecer en el interior del bosque y la espesura de la noche.

Continuó con su camino, persiguiendo la presencia de algún fragmento o la energía maligna de algún demonio, en esos momentos caminaba por el bosque cerca de una aldea, pensaba adelantarse para buscar los fragmentos cuando sintió la presencia de unas personas que se acercaban, frente a ella apareció un remolino y Kouga fue a su encuentro.

hola Kagome ¿cómo has estado?- dijo tomando sus manos

muy bien Kouga, gracias-

¿qué haces en medio del bosque?-

estoy buscando los fragmentos restantes para completar la perla-

¡No me digas que estás aquí tu sola!-

pues si-

¡le advertí al inepto de Inuyasha que te cuidara, no se le puede confiar nada a esa bestia, cómo se le ocurre dejarte sola!-

fue mi decisión viajar sola-

esa no es excusa, una dama como tú no puede estar sola en estos lugares-

¡ KOUGA ESPERANOS !- sus dos compañeros llegaron junto a ellos jadeando

ustedes dos tardan demasiado-

¿nosotros? Tu eres el que va muy rápido, hola señora Kagome-

hola muchachos, me da gusto verlos-

Kagome insisto en que vengas conmigo- interrumpió Kouga tomando de nuevo sus manos

está bien, no quiero ser una molestia-

¿molestia? Por su puesto que no, además tu eres mi mujer, no puedo dejarte aquí sola-

gr.. gracias Kouga-

¿eso fue un "si"?-

claro que no lobo rabioso- intervino un tercero en la conversación

oye bestia, que te he dicho acerca de dejar sola a Kagome-

feh... cállate, esto no te incumbe-

¡ eres un descuidado, siempre haces todo mal!-

¡y tu eres muy entrometido, nadie te pidió que intervinieras!-

¡idiota¡siempre metes la pata y por eso otros salen heridos!-

¡mas vale que cierres la boca!

Mientras estos dos discutían y se veía a Miroku, Sango y los amigos de Kouga tratando de separarlos, Kagome sintió una presencia en ese momento y preparó arco y flecha.

¿qué ocurre Kagome?- preguntó el pequeño kitsune

alguien se acerca, una presencia maligna-

seguramente es un demonio, lo acabaré rápido- dijo Inuyasha sacando a colmillo de acero

jajajajaja- se escuchó una risa conocida- ¿de verdad pretendes acabarme?- dijo Kagura desde la rama de un árbol frente a ellos-

Kagura ¿qué quieres?- dijo Inuyasha- ¿a que has venido?

¿Qué no es obvio, vine para acabarlos- dijo bajando de la rama de un salto

feh... no creo que lo logres-

eso ya lo veremos ¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!-

no me subestimes ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!-

interesante, con ese poder no podrás vencerme- dijo mientras movía su abanico y el viento cortante se desvió hacia ellos

¡maldición!-

no lo intentes de nuevo Inuyasha, recuerda que yo manipulo el viento-

¡tendrás que hacer algo mas que eso Kagura!- dijo Kagome y lanzó una flecha que hirió su brazo derecho y saltó de nuevo a la rama del árbol

afortunadamente se que hacer contigo- sacó un fragmento de sus ropas- esto será suficiente- in insecto de Naraku que acompañaba a Kagura dejó caer gotas de veneno al fragmento y Kagome comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho y a asfixiarse, terminó cayendó de rodillas en el suelo

¡KAGOME!-gritó Inuyasha- maldita Kagura, la pagarás-

jajajaja nos vemos Inuyasha- sacó la pluma de su cabello y se fue volando

¡vuelve aquí cobarde!-

su final está muy cercano, nos veremos-

maldita...

¡Kagome¡Kagome¿estás bien?- decía la exterminadora zarandeando a la muchacha quien no respondía

mis predicciones no eran falsas- dijo Miroku

la llevaré con Kaede- dijo Inuyasha para después tomarla en brazos y salir rápidamente en dirección a la aldea

"Kagome resiste por favor"

Llegaron a la aldea rápidamente y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa:

¡anciana Kaede¡por favor!-

¿qué sucede Inuyasha?-

mira a Kagome ¿hay algo que puedas hacer?-

déjame ver- la anciana comenzó a examinarla y descubrir la raíz de sus males

lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada-

¿estas segura?-

un fragmento fue contaminado, a menos que sea purificado, el estado de Kagome no mejorará-

¿qué debo hacer?-

por lo pronto esperar-

¡esperar!-

no hay otra opción-

pero...

es la única forma Inuyasha, recuéstala en el futón- dijo la anciana Kaede y el joven hanyou hizo lo que se le dijo, poco tiempo después los restantes del grupo llegaron a la cabaña-

¿cómo esta Kagome?- preguntó la exterminadora tan pronto viese a Inuyasha quien golpeó la pared molesto y maldiciendo

¡demonios¡no se puede hacer nada!-

¿qué quieres decir con nada?- preguntó Shippo- Kagome no va a...

no seas tonto Shippo pero es necesario purificar ese fragmento y solo alguien con poderes espirituales puede hacerlo-

no te preocupes Inuyasha-

¿cómo que no me preocupe? El estado de Kagome es malo y debo, no tengo que ayudarla-

Kagome ya se está encargando de eso- advirtió señalando a la muchacha que en esos momentos se veía rodeada por un aura violácea brillante

¿qué está pasando anciana?-

Kagome se está encargando de ese fragmento-

la perla y la señorita Kagome están conectados y ahora que sus poderes han incrementado es capaz de purificarla a grandes distancias concentrando sus poderes- aclaró en monje Miroku

oye anciana ¿y tu cómo te enteraste de esas cualidades de Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha

lo noté cuando la vi el día que regresó, no cualquier sacerdotisa tiene esos poderes, no me sorprendería que tuviera ciertas cualidades guardadas que aún no ha revelado, ni si quiera a ustedes, pero el aura que ha adquirido es fácilmente perceptible para cualquiera que posea poderes espirituales, ha alcanzado un nivel de pureza muy alto-

bien, iré al pueblo a conseguir alimento-

lo acompañaré excelencia-

y yo iré por mas hierbas medicinales ¿podrías ayudarme Shippo?-

claro- contestó el kitsune siguiendo a la sacerdotisa fuera de la cabaña

Inuyasha se situó junto a Kagime quien respiraba entrecortadamente y mantenía un semblante agotado, mientras el hanyou observaba a la muchacha pensó en varias cosas, dos años fueron terribles sin ella y podía entender que la persona junto a él había sufrido mucho, primero lo detectó dos años atrás, el día en que Kagome se fue dejando en el ambiente su aroma mezclado con el salado olor de las lágrimas y no terminaba de culparse por eso y pensó también que haría en el momento en que Naraku fuese destruido y la perla fuese restaurada, su prioridad era convertirse en un youkai pero sin la perla, Kagome no podría volver nunca y por otro lado la promesa que hizo a Kikyo... Kikyo... ella era la causa de varios problemas, tanto originaria como involucrada, por ella Kagome sufrió tantas veces y no quería imaginar el día final, pues tenía una promesa que cumplir, pero ¿y Kagome¿y sus sentimientos¿qué pasaría con ella?

"los siento Kagome, soy un tonto, te hice sufrir tantas veces y el dolor te hizo alejarte de mi, me hiciste demasiada falta en estos dos largos años en los que mi indiferencia logró profundizar la herida de tu corazón y la distancia entre los dos crecía cada vez mas, tengo miedo al pensar en ese día que me des el adiós y desaparezcas de mi vida, dispuesta a olvidar ese sentimiento que te ha herido tanto y dispuesta a dejarlo todo con tal de darme la felicidad, lo único a lo que le temo es un triste "adios" saliendo de tus labios y que retumba en mi cabeza sabiendo que no está lejano ¿cómo puedo ayudarte¿cómo puedo sanarte de nuevo? Borrar esa herida de la que soy responsable, eres demasiado importante para perderte. Durante mi niñez mi madre fue la única que me amaba y me aceptaba, he de reconocer que eres única mi niña, supiste mejor que nadie ver algo más en mi fuera de lo superficial y exploraste mi interior encontrando al chico que desea ser amado, Kikyo también quiso cambiarme, me doy perfecta cuenta, pero tu llegaste a borrar esa soledad en mi vida, tú me brindaste tu cariño cuando yo estaba lastimado por la indiferencia de los demás y me apoyaste cuando estaba acostumbrado a que me dieran la espalda, por esto no me puedo permitir perderte, no otra vez"

tomó a la muchacha y la abrazó de forma tierna y protectora, como si temiese que se fuera, como si pudiera curar el dolor con ese cariñoso abrazo, una lágrima escapó de su ojo y zurcó su rostro mientras la abrazaba.

"te ruego que no te alejes más de mi, entiende que te necesito mucho, ahora comprendo mi error pero no quiero perderte, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, necesito verte sonreír, que me mires con esa ternura con la que siempre lo hiciste, necesito tu compañía, tu aroma embriagando mi olfato. Necesito escucharte ... diciéndome abajo "

El resto de la tarde se mantuvieron el la cabaña, esperando la recuperación de Kagome quien en esos momentos dormía recuperando fuerzas, entrada la noche todos dormían, excepto uno, quien observaba a una hermosa muchacha durmiendo a su lado, aún dormida se podía percibir la tristeza en su rostro que aunque siempre se mantuvo presente no afectó su dulzura y belleza, estos pensamientos rondaban en la mente del hnyou quien no podía evitar culparse del dolor de la muchacha cada vez que la recordaba, y en ese momento en que miró hacia la ventana pudo visualizar unas serpientes cazadoras de Kikyo, quienes al parecer querían que el chico las siguiera y eso fue lo que hizo con una determinación clara en mente.

Fin del chap. 

De nuevo perdón por mi tardanza pero creo que muchas me entenderán y serán piadosas, ya saben que parece que a los profesores les encanta dejar mucho trabajo apenas terminan los examenes y si bien terminamos con los proyectos, de nuevo hay que presentar examenes y es algo que no termina, de cualquier modo aparté un tiempo para escribir y actualizar este capítulo que espero les haya gustado.

Reviews:

Gris-Kag.- no desesperes que esos momentos de reconciliación llegarán, pero primero hay que pasar por lo mas difícil de toda la historia debo decir, que es que Inuyasha entre sus pensamientos encuentre ciertas claves para que su confusión quede disipada y creeme que es algo bastante complicado de hacer para cualquiera y debe lograr que Kagome confíe en él de nuevo, que es algo bastante complicado para él por que no tiene mucha práctica en eso de hablar tranquilamente, pero bueno, espero tu review y que te haya gustado.

Hillary.- me extraña que digas eso, yo siempre leo todos mis reviews y procuro contestarlos todos para que sepan que yo no me olvido de ustedes así como espero que no se olviden de mi, gracias por tus halagos y ten algo de paciencia, esa reconciliación no está muy lejana pero pasará poco a poco, ahora es trabajo de Inuyasha lograr que pase (y esperemos que no lo arruine como de costumbre) cuídate y muchas gracias.

HawkAngel XD.- no te preocupes que esa niña recapacitará, primero Inuyasha debe convencerla de que tiene una idea errónea, lo que llevará algo de tiempo para poder acercarse de nuevo y puedan reconciliarse, pero aquí entre nos, la actirtud de Kagome es comprensible, creo que cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo, al menos en mi caso sí, pero te agradezco mucho que siempre leas y que me dejes siempre tu opinión.

Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter.- me pusiste muy contenta con tu review, me emocionó que te gustara tanto la historia, en lo personal estoy de acuerdo contigo, que Inuyasha se de cuenta lo que es estar un poco en el lugar de Kagome y que ahora el sufra un poquito, en cuanto a la conexión de Kagome era casi inevitable, me parece que un entrenamiento con los fragmentos no sería sencillo, después de todo estaba entrenando con fuerzas superiores de poder espiritual, al trabajar con ellos de cierto modo los igualó (no en su totalidad) o absorbió un poco de ellos y al hacerlo tienen cierta conexión y muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus felicitaciones.

Muñequita.- Todas concordamos en algo y es que Kikyo es muy vengativa y muchas pensamos que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados pero estamos de acuerdo que Inuyasha se las pinta solo para meter la pata con mucha facilidad y la verdad es que podría ser una opción pero el objetivo es que Inuyasha y en cuanto a tu observación, creo que cualquiera que estuviera en la situación de Kagome actuaría similarmente, después de todo, lo que escuchó no fue algo muy ligero y la hizo sentir mal, de cualquier modo, el objetivo es que Inuyasha se de cuenta de lo que siente y que recupere a Kagome nuevamente y ella también revivirá ese sentimiento que no la ha abandonado, muchas graciasd por darme tu opinión y cuidate.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	7. La Petición de Inuyasha

Lo siento mucho por mi tardanza, pero es que estaba sin compu y cuando me la entregaron ya estaba en exámenes finales y pues todo se me juntó, pero ya he vuelto con el 7º capítulo, y aquí se los dejo para que se entretengan un rato. Además este capítulo está dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas por su cumpleaños FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DANY!.

" " pensamientos

( ) comentarios o aclaraciones mías

Capítulo #7 "La petición de Inuyasha"

Al poco tiempo de adentrarse en el bosque pudo vislumbrar a la mujer que tiempo atrás ocupaba sus pensamientos así como su corazón, el hanyou no pudo evitar culparse también por ella, la imagen que tenía enfrente también era por su culpa, Kikyo fue su primer amor, la primer mujer que ocupó cada uno de sus pensamientos en infinidad de momentos, el cariño que una vez le profesara jamás lo borraría de su mente y eso mismo la llevó a entregar su misma vida a cambio de su bienestar; además de poseer poderes espirituales, en vida siempre poseyó una pureza y calidez indescriptibles y que fueron esos mismos factores los que llamaron la atención de Inuyasha ( tomando en cuenta que ahora se arrepiente), para él era muy dura la escena que tenía enfrente, aquella bondadosa y cariñosa mujer (si claro) que fue el objeto de su tristeza durante largo tiempo era ahora un cadáver ambulante que se alimentaba de almas y merodeaba de nuevo el mundo cargada de odio y frialdad como nunca creyó posible ver en ella.

Inuyasha... decidiste venir-

si-

veo que has pasado tiempo con Kagome, aún después de 2 años parece que no ha cambiado, continúa retando al enemigo-

ella sufrió de muchas cosas en ese tiempo-

pero sus habilidades no mejoran-

¡Te equivocas con ella!-

vaya, de pronto eres muy comprensivo-

yo tuve la culpa de Kagome se fuera tanto tiempo-

pero eso no te detuvo para continuar tu camino-

no fue lo mismo sin ella, todos la necesitábamos tanto en batallas como en cada día-

no olvides que cuando Naraku haya sido destruido tu vendrás conmigo-

Kikyo ... yo... he decidido qudarme-

¿qué?-

no quiero ir al infierno-

¿por qué ese repentino cambio de opinión?-

no quiero hacer sufrir mas a kagome y quiero permanecer a su lado para protegerla-

lo siento Inuyasha pero has hecho una promesa y deberás cumplir a tu palabra, ¿o ya has olvidado mi sacrificio? ¿qué yo aceptara morir por ti?

no lo he olvidado-

entonces debes pagar con tu promesa viniendo conmigo al infierno, tu vida me pertenece y ese es un hecho-

La sacerdotisa se alejó del lugar donde el hanyou se quedó estático, debería reconocer que Kikyo tenía razón, ella aceptó sin ningún reproche su destino en dejar el mundo por él, su sacrificio fue enorme y él debía cumplir la promesa que hizo a cambio, pero el recuerdo de la chica que dormía en la cabaña vino a su mente "¿y ella?" tenía un deber con Kikyo por haberse sacrificado pero ¿y el deber con su corazón? Ese incesante sentimiento que le recordaba su existencia a cada momento por cierta muchacha, también era escuchado y pedía a gritos ser correspondido y el no lo ignoraba del todo. (al fin)

"¿tanto te ha hipnotizado esa mujer Inuyasha? ¿tanto te ha embrujado para que les la espalda a tu promesa? ¿tanto la amas?"- pesaba la sacerdotisa para sí misma mientras se alejaba del lugar donde se encontrara con Inuyasha.

así que Inuyasha se niega a irse contigo- dijo una fría voz proveniente de entre los árboles

Naraku- Kikyo apuntó con arco y flecha al blanco que tenía enfrente- ¿qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha se ha negado a cumplir su promesa ¿no?-

¿qué quieres?-

vamos Kikyo, tu odias a todo ser viviente ¿cierto? Pero en especial a Kagome que ha hecho dudar a Inuyasha y se rehúsa a ir contigo

¿tu que sabes? ¡eso no te importa!-

se que la odias y se que quieres llevarte a Inuyasha ¿o me equivoco?-

no tengo por que responder-

yo puedo ayudarte con esto pero necesito algo a cambio-

olvídalo-

piénsalo, y esperaré tu respuesta- dicho esto una nube de veneno lo cubrió y desapareció-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha regresó a la aldea y subió a un árbol junto a la cabaña y se recostó en la rama mientras observaba el cielo lleno de estrellas, su última conversación con Kikyo daba vueltas en su cabeza, habría jurado que vio un brillo de odio en sus ojos cuando él se negó a acompañarla y era razonable puesto que era una promesa, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Kagome de nuevo y cuando lo necesitaba, estuvo a perderla una vez y se le estaba brindado la oportunidad de reparar el daño y no lo desaprovecharía, antes que nada Kagome ocupaba el primer lugar en sus preocupaciones y no estaba dispuesto a cometer el error de herirla de nuevo, eso no se lo perdonaría a si mismo.

El horizonte comenzó a teñirse de rojo y leves rayos de sol comenzaban a salir, contemplaba la belleza de esa naturaleza cuando divisó a Kagome salir de la cabaña para dirigirse al río, él bajó del árbol y la siguió hasta las orillas donde lavaba su rostro.

Kagome-

Inuyasha-

¿estas mejor?-

si, gracias-

que alivio, me tenías muy preocupado-

siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, pero no te preocupes ya estoy mejor, será mejor que continúe el camino-

Kagome, por favor ven con nosotros-

pero...

no puedes estar sola y mas aún con esta carga que llevas-

yo no... no lo sé-

no podé llevar la culpa y preocupación de tu bienestar, te ruego que nos acompañes-

no tienes por que hacerlo-

¿preocuparme? Eso ni siquiera tu lo podías evitar y como podré protegerte si no estás a mi lado-

Inuyasha... gracias-

¡¡Kagome!- gritaba el pequeño Shippo corriendo hasta ellos

hola Shippo-

¿te encuentras bien?-

si, lo estoy-

Kagome, que alivio, pensé que te habías ido- dijo Sango llegando agitadamente junto con el monje Miroku

¿partirás de nuevo?- preguntó Shippo a lo que Kagome solo miró a Inuyasha quien le regresó una mirada suplicante

está bien, iré con ustedes-

_**Fin del chap.**_

Siento de nuevo mi tardanza, procuraré no repetirlo de nuevo pero fue inevitable, pero espero que les hay gustado y me dejen un review, opiniones, comentarios, pedradas o tomatazos, lo que se les ofrezca.

REVIEWS:

Saralim-Moon-BliackPotter.- que sufra Inuyasha! Por ciego, tono, baka, idiota... ejem... me emocioné, era justo que ahora él sufriera un poco aunque nunca llegará al dolor de Kagome, que tonto, a mi también me encantan la peleas de Kouga e Inuyasha, creo que el lobito es el único que le grita crudamente sus características, pero bueno, la unión de Kagome con la perla traerá muchas sorpresas y aventuras, ok me escuché como comercial, pero eso no implica que haya adoptado ciertos poderes que descubrirás a lo largo de la historia y lo poderosa que se ha vuelto y ni punto de comparación con Kikyo, y el objetivo de Kagome es no depender de que la salven todo el tiempo, es lo que quiere demostrar a todo el mundo y su independencia y has descubierto el lío de la conversación de Kikyo, espero que te haya gustado tanto como para dejarme un review y gracias por tus comentarios, ánimos y comprensión, espero ver tu review pronto, nos leemos.

Conytao.- aquí esta la continuación de la historia que espero hayas disfrutado y perdón por mi tardanza, pero ya has visto para que quería ver Inuyasha a Kikyo y ya han logrado dar un paso para que Kagome vuelva pero eso lo veremos luego, espero que me dejes tu review y gracias por tu espera y ánimos.

Camila-cz.- no puedo decir cuántos capítulos tiene por que aún no lo sé pero serán varios, es lo único que puedo decir por que aún no la he terminado además perdería todo el encanto si te lo digo, tu solo léelo y disfrútalo y no te preocupes prometo que será largo ahora que ya han dado un nuevo paso para su reconciliación. Gracias por dejar tu opinión y nos veremos.

HawkAngel XD.- sorry por mi larga tardanza pero ya sabes por qué y al fin has visto la continuación que espero que te haya gustado tanto como ahora, espero que me dejes otro review con tu opinión y los ánimos que siempre me das y principalmente que lo hayas disfrutado, nos veremos.

Gris-Kag.- perdón por mi demora de nuevo pero parece que mi compu no quiso cooperar y no pude contar con ella hasta ahora y en plenos exámenes no pudo ser mas inoportuna pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado y a ver que hace el automático de Inuyasha. Nos leemos.

Inu-sessho.- muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y ánimos, me pusiste muy contenta de verdad, reviews como los tuyos siempre me ponen de buen humor y me da gusto que mi inspiración, ideas y trabajo te gusten tanto, eso me da esperanzas de continuar para considerar mi profesión y saber que puedo sacar mucho provecho, mil gracias de nuevo y espero que continúes aquí y nos veremos.

Giselle.- amiga, ya me has ubicado, que gusto me da me confundió mucho que no me reconocieras, mejor dicho me dieron ganas de llorar, pues gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios y ánimos y que cuando nos veamos me recuerdes aunque no sea un gansito, nos veremos y gracias.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und leer seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	8. Recordando el pasado

Siento mucho mi tardanza, pero se me atravesaron muchos problemas, y para colmo mi computadora se infectó de un virus y tuve que recurrir a la lap de mi hermana, pero bueno, mejor dejamos el drama parea después y les dejo el capitulo.

Capítulo # 8 "Recordando el pasado"

En cuanto se despidieron de la anciana Kaede emprendieron su camino en busca de los últimos fragmentos a través del bosque, mientras caminaban, Kagome podía sentir de nuevo ese ambiente ten familiar y alegre entre sus compañeros de viaje de nuevo, a pesar de que ella aún mostraba ese mirar calculador y ese carácter reservado, en su interior sentía alegría de encontrase de nuevo en ese ambiente familiar y viajando con sus amigos de nuevo y escuchaba con detenimiento lo que decían:

-¡maldición! Aún no hay señas de Naraku- expresaba el hanyou con enfado

-cálmate Inuyasha, no llegarás a nada maldiciendo- decía el kitsune

-palabras maduras en el pequeño Shippo- expresó el monje

-no te preocupes Inuyasha-

-¿cómo no me voy a preocupar si nos faltan fragmentos por recolectar y además no hay señas de Naraku?

-tal ves sté sufriendo otra transformación- comentó la exterminadora

-es muy posible- afirmó Miroku-¿usted que piensa señorita Kagome?

-debe estar tramando algo- comenzó la joven- el ha logrado incrementar sus poderes con ayuda de la perla, así que dudo que siga sufriendo de transformaciones, pero casualmente ha dejado de enviar ataques desde que volví y aún continúo pensando en lo que dijo Kagura-

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó la exterminadora

-en la última batalla ella aseguró que nuestro fin estaba cercano-

-y tal vez ese ataque fue también planeado por Naraku, quería comprobar que tan peligrosos son para él los nuevos poderes de la señorita Kagome y así tramar un nuevo plan- dijo Miroku

-exacto- afirmó la joven

-maldito Naraku- bufó Inuyasha- lo voy a destrozar

-calma Inuyasha- pidió Miroku a lo que Inuyasha solo se cruzó de brazos con una mirada molesta

Al caer la tarde, se acomodaron en un sitio para acampar, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a buscar leña mientras que Sango, Kagome, Shippo y Kirara se quedaron a preparar el campamento y la comida, pero en realidad querían hablar con ellos por separado:

-dime Sango ¿Qué ha sucedido con Kahaku?-

-nada en realidad- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos- Naraku sigue controlando su mente

-¿aún no recuerda nada?-

-intenté hacerlo reaccionar un par de veces y estuve a punto de recuperarlo, pero Naraku se encarga de de borrar su memoria y engañarlo, sé que la única forma de liberarlo es eliminándolo-

-Sango, le fe es lo último que se pierde, si pierdes la esperanza ya has perdido todo, sé que lo recuperarás muy pronto-

-¿eso crees?-

-estoy segura, además, si ha podido recuperar la memoria aunque sea por un par de segundos, significa que aunque Naraku borre su memoria miles de veces, su corazón y mente siguen aún latentes ¿Por qué eliminarlo si aún puedes recuperarlo con vida?-

-tienes razón……… aunque, preferiría no hablar de eso-

-esta bien, te entiendo- dijo la pelinegra posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo

-y tú Kagome, dejaste este tiempo por Inuyasha ¿cierto?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-es algo que nos mantuvo dudosos y preocupados durante estos dos años, no sabíamos por que te habías ido y si volveríamos a verte de nuevo-

-pues yo……..

-¿es cierto?- Kagome solo asintió y retiró su mirada de la exterminadora y el pequeño Shippo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-dime Inuyasha- dijo Miroku mientras recogía unos leños

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué harás con la señorita Kagome?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?-

-sus poderes no son lo único nuevo en ella, creo que también te has percatado de que su alegre semblante ha cambiado por tristeza, no creo necesario preguntar por que-

-no se de que hablas- respondió tranquilo

-¿quieres decir que lo dejarás así? ¿no aclararás nada?-

-¿a que viene eso?-

-creo que debes hablar con ella, no merece esto-

-feh! No molestes-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ese Inuyasha es un tonto- dijo Shippo

-pero no es un tema del que disfrute conversar, pero bueno Sango ¿Cómo van tu y el monje Miroku?- la exterminadora enrojeció levemente

-pues…….. todo igual-

-¿de verdad?-

-aunque es un pervertido de primera, pero eso no es noticia nueva para ti, se acerca a cada mujer que ve ¿es mucho pedir que me sea fiel?

-para alguien como él es de lo mas complicado- señaló el kitsune- pero la pobre de Sango se la pasa suspirando

-no es cierto- vociferó la exterminadora- ¿Cómo voy a fijarme en alguien atrevido, infiel, poco confiable, insensible y desvergonzado-

-si, claro- afirmó irónicamente el kitsune

Al caer la noche, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados junto a la fogata mientras los demás dormían, Kagome admiraba las estrellas atentamente, como no lo hacía desde hace tanto. En esa época el cielo mostraba fases y colores que nunca podrían ser visibles en la era actual, las miles de estrellas esparcidas en el firmamento daban a los ojos de la joven el mas grato espectáculo, su brillo y pureza era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, como si aquellos hermosos astros tuvieran la habilidad de hipnotizarla con su brillo, que a pesar de la lejanía, no perdían su esplendorosa imagen: cálidas y hermosas.

Inuyasha, por su lado, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba de reojo a la chica que se encontraba a su lado y recordaba muchos de los momentos que compartió con ella, desde el primer momento en que la viese hasta que saliera corriendo de esa era, por su culpa, por haberla herido de nuevo hacía ya dos años, aún podía recordar con exactitud aquel doloroso olor a lágrimas que inundaba el ambiente, en dónde inmediatamente comenzó a llover, haciendo compañía a la tristeza de la muchacha, además de un aura de tristeza que se mantuvo rodeando el pozo. Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó el por que de ese acontecimiento ¿por qué las repentinas lágrimas? ¿por qué su lejanía, era simple: no podían continuar sin ella. Mas que parte del grupo, eran buenos amigos y aquel olor a lágrimas mezclado con el de Kagome lo preocupó bastante. Luego reaccionó. Supuso que tal vez lo hubiese visto conversando con Kikyo, pero ¿tanto le dolió aquella ocasión como para llorar de tal forma y abandonarlo a él y a sus amigos?. De hecho aquella duda aún daba vueltas en su mente ¿por qué era el destino de Kagome sufrir de tal forma? La última cosa que el pensaría en este mundo es que Kagome fuera un estorbo.

-me alegra que hayas aceptado acompañarnos- confesó el hanyou rompiendo el silencio- no éramos lo mismo sin ti, con tus nuevos poderes podemos vencer a Naraku y podrás purificar la perla...-

-exacto- dijo la miko dirigiendo su vista hacia el vacío

-¿qué cosa?-

-esa es mi misión Inuyasha, vencer a Naraku-

-¿qué sucede?-

-accedí a acompañarlos, pero mi opinión no ha cambiado, una vez que acabemos con Naraku yo volveré a donde pertenezco-

-¿no piensas reconsiderarlo?-

-no tiene caso, Kikyo tiene razón, no hay razón para que yo permanezca en este sitio, no tengo nada que hacer aquí ya que yo no pertenezco a este lugar-

-no puedo creer que pienses así-

-¿qué mas puedo pensar? Yo no pertenezco aquí, viajo a través de un pozo por el que caí accidentalmente, vivo en un templo con mi familia, no tengo razón para quedarme-

-eso no es verdad- la joven miraba sorprendida la seguridad del hanyou quien la miraba seriamente

-es verdad-

-Kagome, tú perteneces aquí, mientras aquí haya gente a la que le importes y que te aprecien éste será tu lugar, y eso no cambiará-

-¿cómo quien?-

-Sango, Shippo, Miroku, a mi, nuestra amistad nos une y eso es lo que siempre te hará pertenecer aquí-

-¿cómo dijiste?-

-que nuestra amistad...

-no es eso ¿en verdad me aprecias?-

-claro, tu eres alguien muy valioso para mi, pensaba que eso era bastante obvio-

-no lo expresaste muy bien que digamos- el hanyou pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica recargando su cabeza sobre la de la miko

-lo sé y lo siento mucho, te he hecho sufrir mucho, pero ya no más, lo prometo

**Fin del chap.**

Se que me pasará muchas cosas por mi tardanza y ya expliqué por qué, espero que con eso las amenazas de muerte no sean tantas, pero la pobre de mi computadora se enfermó, de todos modos ya volví y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE:

Por el momento no me será posible contestar sus reviews, ya que ha impuesto una nueva regla que nos prohíbe a las escritoras a contestarlos, por supuesto, nosotras ya hemos comenzado enviando mails de desacuerdo hacia la página que una amiga comenzó. Todas estamos concientes que por medio de los reviews hemos hecho buenas amigas y nos conocemos mejor, así como compartir ideas y aclarar dudas, por ello lamentablemente no podré contestarlos pero a todas aquellas personas que les interese agregar su firma al mail, dejen su correo en el review y yo se los mandaré.

Con esto me despido pero aunque no les puedo contestar les dejo agradecimientos por sus reviews. Gracias a todas:

Gris-kag

HawkAngel XD

Saralim-BlackPotter

Anako-chan

Camila-cz

Celen Marinaiden

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	9. Mi primer beso

Hola de nuevo, perdón por mi tardanza pero ya entré de nuevo a la escuela y pues ya hay muchos trabajos que hacer pero ya que los terminé me di una vuelta por aquí para actualizar la historia, bueno, se las dejo y espero que la disfruten.

Este capítulo va dedicado a una gran amiga mía Andrómeda Black, amiga espero que te encuentres bien de salud y aquí te dejo tu medicina.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

(aclaraciones o notas mías)

Capítulo # 9 " Mi primer beso"

La chica no se movió, las palabras de aquel hanyou la habían dejado completamente impactada ¿desde cuando Inuyasha era tan directo y sensible? ¿desde cuando expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos? Nunca lo hacía. Ni siquiera con ella. Comenzó a sentir la calidez de ese abrazo, cada vez mas intimo, en el que él la acercaba mas hacia si. Conocía aquel abrazo protector ya recibido un par de veces en el pasado y justamente por la misma persona, no había conocido hasta ahora a nadie que la abrazara de esa forma en que el semi-demonio lo hacía ahora, ni sentía el mismo mareo que él le provocaba, ni siquiera con Hojo, quien también le había abrazado en cierta ocasión y a pesar de la corta relación que tuvo con él nunca se sintió de esa forma. Recordaba uno a uno los momentos en que se encontró en la misma situación con Inuyasha, mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba los acelerados palpitares del chico, su respiración y su aroma, no había duda alguna de que se habían extrañado demasiado y a la chica le venían recuerdos así a cada momento avivando mas su dolor, así como los recuerdos constantes de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Lo único que ella quería era su completa felicidad y sabía perfectamente que eso era Kikyo; sin embargo, el dolor era insoportable y nunca pudo evitar ponerse triste al verlos juntos, lo que siempre alarmaba mucho a sus amigos y estos a su vez presionaban a Inuyasha, por mas que tratara de controlarse le era imposible esconder las lágrimas silenciosas donde cargaba su sufrimiento. Llegaban a su mente con bastante frecuencia las constantes ausencias de Inuyasha por encontrarse con Kikyo y volvía a sentir aquella conocida presión en el pecho y las lágrimas salían rebeldes a surcar su rostro.

Inuyasha en medio de su tranquilidad sintió el sollozo de la joven y el penetrante olor a lágrimas y se separó de la chica para levantar su rostro y confirmar sus sospechas...estaba llorando... e inmediatamente las secó con el pulgar dedicándole una amable y cariñosa mirada llena de ternura, poco a poco se acercó a ella y cortó la distancia que los separaba para besarla dulcemente y descargar ahí todos sus sentimientos cayendo en una completa alucinación ¡que crueles son el corazón y la mente muchas veces! Pero gozaba de nuevo la presencia de la chica y al fin poder probar sus labios, sentía el calor, la felicidad, el abrazo y aquel beso que inconscientemente la joven seguía.

Abruptamente ella cortó el beso que antes compartieran ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué sentía esa ferviente necesidad de corresponderle? ¿de comunicarle que no lo había olvidado? Se suponía que su entrenamiento le ayudó a olvidar todo, de hacerse fuerte, cerrar su corazón distanciarse de todo aquello que la lastimaba, aún no comprendía que clase de prueba le aplicaban mente y alma, pero era precisamente todo lo que evitaba, caer de nuevo en aquella falsa ilusión, aquella cruel mentira, que tarde o temprano la destrozaría.

-yo... iré por mas leña- se puso en pie y salió corriendo

-¡Kagome espera!- pero fue inútil la chica había desaparecido

Corrió lo mas fuerte y rápido que pudo dentro del bosque, hasta que las piernas no soportaron tanta presión y se sintió lo suficientemente lejos. Se sentó en una roca grande que encontró y miraba hacia el piso borrosamente mientras las gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Se había prometido que no lloraría, que no se mostraría débil, que no dejaría fuera su dolor, que afrontaría todo con el rostro en alto, que sería fuerte; mas le era imposible en ese momento en que las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse no comprendía el por que de aquel beso, lo único que el hanyou había logrado era provocarle de nuevo el viejo dolor, recordarle cruelmente la pena de amarlo con locura y saber de antemano que jamás estarían juntos, que nunca la amaría como ella lo hacía, ¿era acaso que aún no aprendía la lección? Que no se fortaleció lo suficiente para aún lamentarse y aún sufrir por cada recuerdo.

-veo que el tonto de mi hermano aún no ha aprendido, que patético- una fría y varonil voz la sacó de sus pensamientos (sí chicas, justo lo que están pensando)

-¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó secándose rápidamente las lágrimas

-sentí una extraña energía hace unos días y me trajo hasta aquí, veo que eras tú-

-siento desilusionarte- bajó la cabeza esa clase de comentarios no le ayudaban ni la hacían sentir mejor, menos aún de Sesshoumaru y las lágrimas continuaban saliendo rebeldes

-mi ciego hermano no se ha dado cuenta aún del daño que causa, indiscutiblemente es un idiota, sigue afectando lo mas valioso en su miserable vida- Kagome lo miró sorprendida, aún sin creer las palabras del que creyó un arrogante y frío youkai, si sus oídos y mente no le estaban engañando, él estaba siendo amable con ella ¡con una humana! La raza que tanto detestaba

-¿cómo dices?-

-hiere aquello que prometió proteger siempre, no merece que nadie llore por él, aunque esto es un perfecto paso para convertirse en un youkai, pero el muy imbécil abandona lo mas preciado que tiene-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-que no merece lo que no ha sabido apreciar-

Al terminar de hablar se retiró del lugar en el que Kagome se encontraba, aún paralizada de escuchar aquellas palabras, él mismo estaba sorprendido, nunca había reparado en hablarle y menos por tratarse de una humana y que además acompañaba a su inepto hermano, entonces ¿por qué la consolaba? Solo era una humana y sus inútiles sentimientos que a él no le importaban en lo mas mínimo.

La había visto llegar desde entre los árboles, cubierta por lágrimas y la reconoció enseguida, solo que el rostro que antes comunicaba paz y alegría ahora estaba inundado de tristeza e inmediatamente supo la causa, no sabía por que le había causado lástima verla llorar de aquella forma tan dolorosa que nunca en su vida había visto, a pesar de haberle hablado de tal forma, aún creía en sus palabras, Inuyasha no merece que nadie llore por él. A simple vista era perceptible el amor que ella le tenía, una mujer de aura enorme y una amabilidad y calidez indescriptibles que habían sido capaces de ablandarlo con unas pocas lágrimas.

-Sr. Sesshoumaru ¿dejara viva a la humana?-

-Jaken, esto no es asunto tuyo-

-si amito, como usted diga- dijo el verde sirviente del demonio haciendo exageradas reverencias

-Sr. Sesshoumaru ¿por qué lloraba la chica?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Rin

-Rin, vámonos-

-si- respondió la niña corriendo junto a él

Kagome permanecía quieta ¿era cierto todo aquello? Incluso Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta, pero de cualquier modo que importaba si ella fuera lo mas importante en la vida de Inuyasha, de todos modos el estaba decidido a abandonarla para irse con Kikyo al infierno y dejarla con su soledad y dolor. De cierto modo sabía que Sesshoumaru tenía razón, si Inuyasha no era capaz de apreciar sus sacrificios y sus sentimientos no tenía caso seguir sufriendo ni derramando lágrimas por su indudable pérdida, ella era ahora bastante fuerte gracias a su entrenamiento, podría enfrentarse a todos sus obstáculos, la única razón por la que había vuelto era para completar la perla y destruir a Naraku, nada más.

Ahora observaba de nuevo a las estrellas, las únicas que siempre le acompañaban en su dolor, las que la consolaban cuando se encontraba triste y cuando lloraba en su habitación recordando a sus seres queridos.

En esos momentos comenzaba a pensar en su familia, recordaba que su madre siempre estaba con ella y hacía muchas cosas para animarla, Sonomi sabía la causa del sufrimiento de su hija sin siquiera preguntarle y fue quien primero objetó cuando ella había decidido regresar, comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía, pero también comprendía la responsabilidad que Kagome tenía con la perla y el caos que podría ocurrir si no cumplía su misión, fue entonces que cedió y le deseó mucha suerte.

"-pero ¿por qué debes regresar, hija?- preguntó Sonomi"

"-debo hacerlo mamá, es mi responsabilidad reparar el problema que desde un principio yo he causado- respondió Kagome preparándose"

"-¿no puedo hacer nada para detenerte, cierto?-"

"-sé que no quieres que vaya, pero podría ser peor si lo dejo así, en dado caso que algo suceda en aquella época, afectaría también a la nuestra, es necesario que me vaya y lo arregle-"

"-está bien hija, te deseo mucha suerte y procura regresar con bien- dijo abrazando a la pelinegra"

"-lo haré mamá, adiós-dijo saltando al pozo"

Sota siempre estaba preocupado por el repentino cambo de ánimo de su hermana y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, salían juntos de compras y muchas cosas más, al darse cuenta de la razón de la actitud maldijo a Inuyasha en sus adentros mientras el abuelo sellaba de nuevo el pozo, lo recordaba muy bien.

Kagome decidió volver al campamento ahora que los primeros indicios de la mañana comenzaban a se visibles en el horizonte.

**Fin del chap.**

Ya sé que esta vez me he tardado un poco, pero espero que sean benevolentes conmigo, todos sabemos que la escuela la mayoría de las veces nos pone muchos impedimentos y por lo pronto me afectará un poco mis fechas de actualización.

También aprovecho para dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me comprenden y me han apoyado con esta cosa de la susodicha regla, les pido por favor que nos ayuden a todas las escritoras que queremos eliminarla y por favor déjenme su correo par enviarles el mail y nos ayuden con su firma y lo pasen a sus amigos, esto es muy importante para todos.

Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:

Gris-kag

HawkAngel XD

Alexandra Shinomori

Kimiko onmi sam

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischn welt los.


	10. El plan de Naraku y el objetivo de Kikyo

Hola, al fin, ya he vuelto, disculpen mi tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con tareas, trabajos y exámenes, otro punto que voy a tomar, pues gracias a la escuela no podré actualizar tan seguido como antes y me veré en la penosa situación de tardarme un poco en mis actualizaciones, por eso les pido paciencia, estos son los bochornos de la prepa, pero bueno, dejo de parlotear y les dejo el chap.

Capítulo # 10 "El plan de Naraku y el objetivo de Kikyo"

Kagome decidió volver al campamento ahora que los primeros indicios de la mañana comenzaban a se visibles en el horizonte. Secó su rostro y tapó cuidadosamente cualquier rastro de su llanto y comenzó la caminata hacia el campamento dónde Inuyasha la esperaba, despierto.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?-

-si-

-¿qué sucedió contigo? ¿por qué saliste corriendo?-

-yo... no puedo Inuyasha, estoy confundida-

-¿por eso llorabas?-

-no entenderías-

-¿qué es lo que no podría entender?- ¿qué lo detestaste por que me odias?-

-¡no entiendes que me lastimas! ¡aún esa herida que tengo la has abierto y duele Inuyasha! ¡duele mucho!-

-Kagome...-

-mira, no quiero hablar acerca de eso, olvidemos todo y acabemos pronto con todo esto-

-ahhh ¿por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntó el kitsune que se encontraba junto a ellos mientras se restregaba los ojos

-nada Shippo- aclaró Kagome- no pasa nada

-buenos días- saludó la exterminadora

-buen día Sango- saludaron ambos

-lo mismo digo- saludó Miroku

-Kagome ¿preparamos el desayuno?- preguntó la exterminadora

-claro, voy por agua- dijo tomando una botella y caminando a un río cercano

-Inuyasha ¿por qué presiento que tuviste que ver con su estado de ánimo? ¿que le hiciste?-preguntó la exterminadora mirándolo duramente

-eh... yo no hice nada-

-no creo que se deba a la casualidad- intervino el monje

-feh...

Inuyasha se dio vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo ¿qué decirles después de todo? No pretendía contarles de sus palabras y de aquel beso que compartiera con Kagome, el cual le hacía sentir lleno de vida, pero su repentina actitud lo tenía muy inquieto y molesto al verla tan triste todo el tiempo en el que apenas le dirigía la palabra y en su rostro no había sido vista una sonrisa en todos esos días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pensamientos de Kagome:

Aún cuando he hecho lo posible por cerrar la herida, curar mi dolor, Inuyasha me ha hecho recordar toda esa pena, el sentimiento de vacío cuando le veía junto a Kikyo. La soledad que sentía mi alma cuando salía en su búsqueda. No pude evitar sentirme como un utensilio "El Rastreador", eso m hizo sentir al no importarle mis sentimientos, mis sacrificios, abandoné todo, incluso descuidar la escuela, pero no me importó mientras estuviera con él, después de todo fue mi decisión permanecer a su lado sin importar nada. Junto con él en la batalla, quería estar con él, ayudarlo, apoyarlo, cuidarlo... pero al paso del tiempo la herida crecía considerablemente e ignoré aquellas llamadas de alerta, expuse a mi corazón a aquel infame riesgo sin importarme aquel agudo dolor.

Al final esa daga se clavó en mi corazón al escuchar esas duras palabras, su opinión acerca de mi inútil desempeño que atrasó aún más nuestra misión, que evitó la destrucción de Naraku, mi corazón al final demacrado por la pena me pidió a gritos abandonar aquel dolor y mi mente pedía abandonar ese cruel sentimiento, ese amor no correspondido, ése lugar en el que mi habilidad era mas importante que mi propia persona y mis heridos sentimientos.

Gracias a la soledad pude olvidar, apagar el dolor, cerrar aquella vieja herida, fortalecer mi alma, mis poderes, mis sentimientos y mi persona. Creí que estaba lista para enfrentar y ver de frente aquel recuerdo, ver a los ojos a aquel amor perdido con la mirada mas dura; sin embargo, mi corazón ha sucumbido a ese hechizo que le aprisionó dos años atrás y ha caído de nuevo en el engaño del amor, un amor que nunca será mío, que nunca será verdadero... en pocas palabras que no será real.

Espero acabar con esto, antes de que ese viejo dolor aparezca, que Naraku sea vencido y la perla sea reconstruida, Inuyasha encontrará de nuevo la felicidad junto a Kikyo y se irá con ella al infierno mientras yo, volveré a mi tiempo y ocultaré mi dolor detrás de mi sonrisa y guardaré esos recuerdos en lo profundo de mi alma como un bello sueño, para volver a mi vida normal y ... olvidar. Eso será lo mas importante, olvidar el amor, endurecer mi alma para que las lágrimas no se conviertan en mi eterna guía. Y sobre todo olvidar estos poderes heredados de Kikyo que me serán completamente inservibles una vez que ella se encargue de desaparecer la perla de este mundo en las profundidades del infierno y no haya nada que proteger con estos poderes, así que lo único que me queda es ser fuerte, por mi y mis queridos amigos que no han perdido la fe en mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-pobre Kagome- dijo Sango al monje y al kitsune- me parte el alma verla así, yo no podría soportar ese tipo de pena-

-no hay por que preocuparse Sanguito, que no lo harás- dijo el monje pasando su mano en lugeres prohibidos del cuerpo femenino y recibiendo a cambio una marca roja en el rostro a causa de la bofetada

-controle sus impulsos excelencia!- expresó molesta y sonrojada

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Kagome no se percató de los comentarios de sus compañeros y en especial de una mirada que le dirigía el hanyou de reojo preguntándose el por que del silencio y su suma tristeza, algún pensamiento le estaría preocupando, o tal vez era él, su presencia le hacía recordar varias cosas dolorosas que siempre la torturaban en el pasado y la atormentaban ahora.

Caminaba tranquilamente ahora que ya habían comenzado de nuevo con su recorrido, cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte presencia, una energía poderosa y pura inmediatamente supo que era la perla, era un solo fragmento y estaba puro, eso le llamó la atención, los demás fragmentos se contaminaban con los usos que les daba Naraku, pero éste era diferente, era limpio y cálido y pudo sentirlo entre los árboles.

-Kagome ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el hanyou

-podrá ser...- fue lo único que se le escuchó antes de que desapareciera entre los árboles y siendo ahora seguida de sus compañeros

-¡Kahaku!- gritó la exterminadora al ver a su hermano quien parecía estar muy asustado y sorprendido de verle- ¡detente1 ¡deja de hacer esto!

Kagome notó algo en la mirada y semblante del chico, sus ojos no eran inexpresivos como normalmente los tenía, ni sus pupilas dilatadas, su rostro comunicaba un terrible terror, por lo que inmediatamente supo que no estaba bajo el control de Naraku. Vio brillar algo entre las manos del chico... fragmentos de la perla y, justo delante, los restos de un demonio.

Antes de que Sango pudiera hacer algo, el joven salió huyendo lo mas rápido que pudo y se perdió de vista de cualquiera del grupo de viajeros, sin antes enviarles a unos pocos ataques para distraerlos.

-Sango ¿estas bien?- preguntó Miroku

-¡no! ¡Kahaku!- dijo entre sollozos- ¿por qué?

-es muy extraño- dijo Kagome quien estaba hincada de espaldas a ellos

-¿sobre que Kagome?- preguntó Shippo

-este demonio, tiene heridas de flechas en todo el cuerpo, sin duda ha atacado aldeas cercanas y un fragmento de la perla acaba de ser removido-

-sospecha que fue Kahaku, señorita-

-probablemente, aunque no comprendo el objetivo de Naraku, o tal vez el del mismo Kahaku-

-¿de que estas hablando?- vociferó el hanyou confundido

-bien, es solo una suposición, pero Kahaku no tenía intenciones de pelear con Sango, su rostro no estaba pálido ni inexpresivo; sus ojos estaban normales, en esos momentos no estaba bajo el control de Naraku y lo que hizo, lo hizo por cuenta propia-

-¿quieres decir que ha recobrado la memoria?- preguntó Shippo

-quizás no ha recuperado aún sus recuerdos, pero por lo menos ha recuperado la cordura y el sentido para reconocer a su alrededor-

-pero aún sigue sirviendo a Naraku y mientras lo haga seguirá lastimando personas- dijo Sango comenzando a llorar

-está anocheciendo, será mejor acampar- dijo Inuyasha

Sango estaba apartada de los demás, sentada observando el cielo, las estrellas brillando. En tiempos pasados solía admirarlas junto con su hermano y hacían figuras con ellas. Tanto dolor y recuerdos se reflejaron en las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-¡excelencia!-

-tranquila Sango, no llores así-

-no puedo evitarlo, duele demasiado-

-lo sé, pero no pierdas las esperanzas, tú eres muy fuerte y sabrás afrontarlo, no eres como las demás chicas que he conocido, sabes sacar lo mejor de ti y mantener tu fortaleza, las cosas terminarán bien, ya lo verás- dijo abrazando a la muchacha quien respondió con un débil "gracias" que el monje logró escuchar

-pobre Sango- dijo Shippo sentado junto a la fogata- perder a un hermano así debe ser horrible

El silencio volaba en el ambiente, acompañado del viento y el crepitar de la fogata...en esta noche en que todos estaban pensativos... pero su silencio fue interrumpido por un suave quejido proveniente de la joven de cabellos azabache quien estaba algo separada del hanyou y el kitsune.

-¡Kagome!- dijo Shippo corriendo a su lado. La joven estaba pálida, con un sudor frío en su frente y leves quejidos de dolor- ¡Inuyasha!

-ese maldito de Naraku debe estar usando la perla- dijo el hanyou cargando a la miko y tratando de hacerla reaccionar- no te rindas- dijo sacando un pañuelo y secando la frente de la chica, para abrazarla protectoramente mientras maldecía por no poder ayudarla

-¡maldición!- exclamó levemente una voz entre los árboles que fue inaudible para el hanyou y la muchacha de largo y lacio cabello azabache y ojos fríos se adentró en el bosque.

-hola Kikyo-

-¿qué quieres Naraku?-

-veo claramente que no te ha gustado lo que has visto, sé que quieres deshacerte de esa chica que ha alejado a Inuyasha de ti, que lo ha confundido y lo ha hecho dudar acerca de irse contigo al infierno-

-no te entrometas en esto-

-yo puedo darte el poder-

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-piénsalo, sin esa chica por aquí, Inuyasha no dudará en irse contigo y yo puedo ayudarte a lograrlo-

-espera ¿qué obtienes tu?-

-considéralo como algo útil para mí, sin Kagome e Inuyasha estorbando será mas fácil llevar a cabo mis planes-

-¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?-

-vamos, ambos queremos destruir a Kagome y me quitaré un peso de encima cuando te lleves a Inuyasha, admítelo, lo deseas mas que nada... ambos lo haremos-

-de acuerdo Naraku, acepto tu ayuda-

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo por fin, gomen por la tardanza pero se lo podemos atribuir a mi querida escuela, me dejan demasiados trabajos y hoy al fin terminé con los exámenes, que por cierto fueron muy pesados pero ya todo ha pasado, espero que los tomatazos no sean muy duros... y bueno, gomen de nuevo por la tardanza... pero espero que me comprendan y me tengan paciencia.

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews y sorry todavía por no poder contestarles, que de verdad tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero todo sea para seguir con la historia y no la cancelen, pero ya saben que se los agradezco mucho y espero que me sigan mandando muchos, muchos mas.

Gracias a:

HawkAngel XD

Lorena

Ishi

Kagome-chan

Angélica Herat

Lia-Du-Black

Chica c

Kimiko onmi sam (gracias amigocha)

KamissInuXAomesiempre (también muchísimas gracias amiga, lo prometido es deuda)

_Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los._


	11. confesiones

Konnichiwa, ya estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo, primero, quiero darles las gracias por su paciencia, y claro, por sus comentarios que han sido muy valiosos para mi y para continuar con esta historia.

Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo # 11 "confesiones..."

Sintió una luz sobre su rostro, era bastante cálida y luminosa, el dolor estaba presente aunque con una menor intensidad, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a lo lejos un bello amanecer que solo aquella época tenía, sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y giró la mirada para encontrar a un chico de platinado cabello...junto a ella... abrazándola, su haori estaba cubriéndola y sus ojos estaban cansados, al parecer no durmió en toda la noche y permaneció junto a ella, con cuidado se levantó y de pronto, un pañuelo cayó al césped, lo tomó e inspeccionó, era sin duda perteneciente a una mujer, pero no era suyo, en una esquina vio un nombre grabado "Izayoi", la madre de Inuyasha, lo dobló con sumo cuidado y lo dejó a un lado del hanyou, tomó el haori y cubrió con el a Inuyasha . Caminó hacia el río y se ubicó junto a él, su entrenamiento estaba descuidado y constantemente estaba usando sus energías para purificar la perla, por lo que la falta del entrenamiento cada vez se hacía mas notoria y difícil para ella continuar usando sus poderes sin fortalecerlos lo suficiente, se sentó a la orilla del río, juntó sus manos y comenzó con su entrenamiento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Encima de su cansancio, abrió los ojos pesadamente y se alarmó al no encontrar a la joven en los alrededores, Sango y Miroku estaban algo lejos de la fogata y Shippo dormía tranquilamente junto a Kirara, se puso de pie y se colocó de nuevo su haori y comenzó a buscar a la chica, su delicado aroma a rosas lo guió hasta el río, donde la vio sentada con una especie de rezo y una extraña aura color púrpura le rodeaba e incrementaba su brillo paulatinamente

-¿Kagome?-

Una voz muy conocida llegó a sus oídos e interrumpió su entrenamiento para girar la vista a un chico de ojos ambarinos que la observaba atentamente.

-Inuyasha-

-¿estás bien?-

-s-si-

-¿qué estabas haciendo?-

-ah...e-era mi entrenamiento-

-¿cuál entrenamiento?-

-el que me ayudó a incrementar mis poderes-

-ah...

-bueno, debo irme...

-espera- le detuvo tomando su brazo-quiero hablarte-

-bueno, creo que n...

-por favor- la tomó de los hombros y una vez mas sus miradas se encontraron- Kagome, sé que aún estas molesta conmigo, pero aún no comprendo por que te alejas de mí-

-Inuyasha, estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, y te conozco muy bien, a pesar de conocer mis sentimientos y pensamientos por ti, ibas en busca de Kikyo. No estoy reprochándotelo, por que estás en tu derecho de decidir y por aquellos sentimientos entre ustedes, pero... junto a ella sentía que mi estancia aquí no tenía sentido, que junto a ella no era nada y cuando ibas a buscarla sentía un enorme dolor y vacío- se llevó la mano al pecho, justo en la zona del corazón- pero escucharte decir esas palabras fue lo mas terrible que jamás haya sentido, y aún cuando no fuese con mala intención, ese dolor ha quedado grabado en mi memoria y alma-

-pero Kagome, si te he dicho que tú eres muy importante para mí, no sé por que no crees en mis palabras, no quiero perderte-

-todo ha pasado ya, y es ahí donde debe quedarse, será mejor olvidar todo-

-no puedo hacer eso Kagome, no voy a renunciar a este recuerdo, sé que he tardado en darme completa cuenta de ello, pero me alegra que se me pueda dar una segunda oportunidad para rectificar ese error-

-creo que es tarde-

-escúchame, he buscado a Kikyo en el pasado, hiriéndote muchas veces, pero ella ya no es nada para mi-

-¿sabes lo que dices?-

-lo sé, contigo aprendí cosas que ni con la misma Kikyo hubiera experimentado, tú eres muy diferente a los demás, cuando me conociste no temiste de mi y nunca quisiste cambiarme, me aceptaste como soy y eso vale para mi mas que nada, ya que la única persona así fue mi madre, y encontrar a una mujer como ella ha sido lo mas extraordinario, incluso Kikyo quiso cambiarme, de eso me di cuenta, por esa razón tu eres lo mas valioso que tengo-

-Inuyasha- dijo sorprendida y él, en un acto de ternura, la abrazó

-es cierto, y espero que nunca lo dudes-

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos chocolate y resguardándose en el pecho del chico comenzaron a abandonar a aquellos tristes ojos, Inuyasha le abrazaba tiernamente, y la separó ligeramente de sí, para secar aquellas lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

-vamos- dijo tomando su mano y caminando de regreso al campamento, donde encontraron a sus amigos despiertos, quienes les miraban desconcertados debido a su serenidad y mas que nada por que estaban tomados de las manos

-buenos días- saludó la pelinegra

-b-buenos días- contestaron

-¿Kagome, ya estás mejor?- preguntó el kitsune

-si Shippo, gracias-

-bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el hanyou

-Inuyasha ¡mira!- Sango señaló hacia el cielo, donde una nube de demonios pasaba sobre ellos, sin duda pertenecientes a Naraku

-muy bien- dijo arrodillándose- vamos Kagome- indicó a la muchacha que subiera a su espalda para luego salir corriendo

Atravesaban el bosque tras la bandada de demonios que surcaba los cielos

-son demasiados ¿crees que Naraku esté cerca y haya sufrido otra transformación?-

-¿opinas que Naraku quiere que veamos su nueva apariencia?- preguntó el monje

-es probable-

-no lo creo- contestó Kagome- aún cuando no conozco su última transformación, ni sus poderes, aún no cuenta con el poder necesario para sufrir otra metamorfosis-

-¿usted piensa eso?- preguntó Miroku

-si, necesita la perla para llevarlo a cabo y hasta que no reúna mas fragmentos no podrá hacerlo, además sus poderes se han debilitado, a pesar de haber aumentado su fuerza continúa habiendo un específico día en que sus poderes demoníacos se debilitan-

-eso es cierto- dijo Sango

-pero también es posible que se esconda para elaborar un nuevo plan-dijo Shippo

-sea lo que sea lo venceremos- contestó Inuyasha

Corrían detrás de los demonios que volaban entre las nubes sin una aparente dirección, el grupo de viajeros corría entre el bosque y saltando sobre los árboles, hasta un punto en el que la bandada de demonios se dividió y se dispersaron por todo el cielo.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Shippo

-¡es una trampa!- dijo el monje

-¡maldición!- exclamó el hanyou

Un enorme demonio apareció frente a ellos con un tamaño y fuerza impresionantes y venía dispuesto a atacarlos.

-esto será fácil- dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada

-VIENTO CORTANTE- lanzó su técnica, la cual no hizo ni un daño al monstruo debido a un campo de protección

-¡maldición!-

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- la exterminadora lanzó su boomerang, el cual rebotó en el campo de protección

-lo absorberé con todo y el campo- dijo Miroku retirando el rosario de su mano derecha- ¡agujero ne...-pero se detuvo al percibir una enorme cantidad de insectos venenosos

-¡demonios!¡esto es una trampa de Naraku!-

-¡mi bakuriuha le hará 10 vece3s mas daño!- dijo Inuyasha

-BAKURIUHA-

Kagome sacó arco y flecha y la arrojó hacia su blanco, seguido del ataque de Inuyasha, y destruyó el campo de energía que rodeaba al demonio, así la técnica de Inuyasha pudo destruir totalmente a aquella criatura sin dejar rastro de él-

-¡que bien Kagome! ¡eres muy fuerte!- dijo Shippo saltando animadamente junto a la miko

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-lo ves Naraku, debemos hacer algo con esto, ella es muy fuerte ahora y junto con Inuyasha son casi invencibles- dijo Kikyo apartando su vista del espejo de Kana, el cual les dio una perfecta visión de la pelea que el grupo llevase a cabo momentos atrás

-no te preocupes Kikyo, tengo algo en mente-

-te advierto que lo que quiero es separarlos, no te atrevas a dañar a Inuyasha y en cuanto a Kagome, solo quiero que se vaya y que no vuelva nunca más-

-esta bien Kikyo-

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno, por ahora creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Saben que actualizaré lo mas pronto que me sea posible, pero una vez mas: gracias por su paciencia, aunque no pueda actualizar tan pronto como yo quisiera lo hago en cuanto tengo algún tiempo libre, así que no desesperan, es seguro que actualizaré.

Reviews: si, desobedeciendo las reglas, al fin.

HawkAngel XD.- muchas gracias por todos tus reviews en cada capítulo, por tu espera y apoyo y ten por seguro que lo actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda.

Gris-Kag.- muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado.

KAGOME.- ya has descubierto de quien era aquel pañuelo y por que lo tenía Inuyasha, me pareció buen detalle, además, Inuyasha ya le había regalado maquillaje a Kikyo en el pasado, por que no habría de tener también un pañuelo para kagome no, bueno, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y por la observación, espero que me sigas dejando mas.

KamissInuXAomesiempre.- amigocha, gracias por tu review y por tus siempre animados comentarios, siempre me hacen sentir bien y le ayudan a la inspiración, pero por ahora te diré que lo que planean Kikyo y Naraku aún queda en suspenso, me parece que eso se verá mas adelante en unos cuantos capítulos, los que aseguro que serán muy buenos, muchas gracias por tu review y nos veremos en msn.

Skaevan.- muchas gracias por tu review, y como pediste, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, que espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes tu opinión.

Rei-iak-masafield.- muchas gracias por tu review, los aprecio de verdad y por tu opinión, espero que también este capítulo te haya gustado y que me dejes tu opinión.

Athenas XD.- no te preocupes, no pienso mancharme, creo que todo lo que vivirá Kagome tendrá su bien propósito y además, Inuyasha tiene la misión de recuperarla como era antes, pero también deben afrontar muchas batallas y por su puesto la batalla final con Naraku, en la que pienso integrar a todos, y cuando digo a todos, significa a todos los personajes y será un final intrigante, eso te lo aseguro, bueno creo que hablé mas de la cuenta, pero solo espero que el capi te haya gustado y que me dejes tu opinión.

Kimiko onmi sam.- amiga, muchas gracias por tu review, siempre me levantan el ánimo para continuar y como compensación por no haber podido platicar bien el otro día, aquí dejo un capítulo mas que espero que te haya gustado, y esa frase que me dejaste en el review, bueno, es mi leyenda, solo que está en alemán, significa " une tu mente y tu alma a un mágico mundo", bueno nos veremos pronto en el msn y platicaremos mucho.

Alba.- gracias por tu review, y lo prometido es deuda, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tu valiosa opinión.

A todas muchas gracias.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	12. La voz de la Perla

Que tal! Si, estoy aquí de nuevo y se debe a que milagrosamente la escuela se ha visto benévola conmigo y no he tenido trabajos, ni deberes que hacer, entonces...decidía actualizar. Pero bueno, mejor ya me callo y vamos a lo que de verdad importa.

Capítulo #12 "La voz de la Perla"

-es extraño, no hay señas de Naraku aún- exclamó Sango cansadamente tras un nuevo día de búsqueda

-¿Kagome, sientes alguna presencia?-

-aún no, pero eso no es precisamente lo que me inquieta en estos momentos-

-¿qué pasa?-

-miren- dijo señalando hacia arriba, en donde todos pudieron corroborar la existencia de unos insectos que les observaban detenidamente

-sin duda estamos siendo vigilados por Naraku- afirmó el hanyou tras destruir a dichos insectos con la ayuda de sus garras

-lo que quiere es medir nuestra fuerza-

-¿pero entonces está escondiéndose de nosotros?- preguntó Shippo

-es posible- respondió Miroku- desde la llegada de la señorita Kagome no ha dejado de ponernos trampas-

-es obvio que lo han alterado- intervino una fría voz proveniente de los árboles y el demonio apareció frente a ellos- la llegada de esa mujer ha afectado sus planes

-¿de que demonios estás hablando Sesshoumarou?- retó Inuyasha

-eres demasiado ciego y estúpido Inuyasha, aún no te has dado cuenta del enorme incremento de los poderes espirituales que ahora posee, y junto a una excelente espada como colmillo de acero es un equipo inigualable- el grupo de viajeros le miraban sorprendidos, ya que a pesar de sus frías palabras, estas estaban llenas de verdad- aún cuando Naraku ha incrementado sus poderes nunca será capaz de vencer a ese equipo-

-Sesshoumarou... tu...

-huh! Pero prepárense para lo peor, el tiempo que esta tomando ahora no es para descansar, aquel plan que está ideando podría ser su total derrota- se dio vuelta y se alejó del grupo seguido de Rin y Jaken

-ese tipo está loco- exclamó Inuyasha

-pero hay que aceptar que tiene razón- habló Miroku- Naraku dejó de atacar por alguna razón, aunque no hay dude de que nos está poniendo a prueba-

-mi pregunta es ¿qué está tramando? Y ¿si ha obtenido la suficiente fuerza para lograr enfrentarnos con la seguridad de vencernos?. Pensó Sango en voz alta

-pero ¿de que manera estará incrementando su poder?- preguntó Kagome- según entiendo, solo queda un fragmento que recolectar, el cual Naraku aún no ha encontrado, y los demás los tenemos nosotros, obviamente está obteniendo poder, pero ¿de donde?-

-lo malo es que aún no sabemos en donde se esconde, ni siquiera tenemos una pista para hallarlo- dijo Miroku- incluso para detenerlo

-lo que debemos hacer ahora es buscar, bosques, montes, aldeas y seguro daremos con una pista que nos llevará hasta él- dijo Inuyasha

-pero ahora debemos descansar- dijo Miroku- esta atardeciendo y cerca de aquí hay una aldea-

-¿y vas a engañar a alguna aldeana no?- bufó Inuyasha poniendo en su rostro una cara de lástima

-Inuyasha me duele que pienses eso- afirmó cómicamente disimulando ofensa- yo siempre busco ayudar a los demás

-o molestar a las chicas del pueblo ¿no monje?- dijo Sango con enfado y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho

--Sanguito, sabes que siempre serás la primera para mi- dijo frotando la mano de la exterminadora contra su rostro y a cambio recibió tremenda bofetada de la chica

-¡deja de tocarme así monje pervertido!-

-la violencia no era necesaria Sango- dijo frotándose la mejilla

-¡si no fueras un libidinoso no te golpearía!-

-chicos, vamos a acampar por aquí- intervino Kagome separando al par

Acomodaron su campamento debajo de un árbol de gran tamaño, Inuyasha y Miroku prendieron la fogata; Shippo dormía sobre Kirara; Sango descansaba junto a ellos y Kagome descansaba recargada sobre el árbol e Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados junto a la fogata.

-bueno Inuyasha, me voy a dormir, será mejor que tu hagas lo mismo-

-está bien, lo haré-

Después de un par de horas todos descansaban, era posible escuchar la canción de los árboles al mecerse con la melodía del viento; arriba, el magnífico mar de estrellas en ese hermoso cielo taciturno, que semejaba a la suave marea nocturna. La única luz existente que complementaba aquel hermoso paisaje pertenecía a una fogata que un grupo de viajeros que descansaba bajo la protección del árbol. El joven hanyou descansaba junto a su grupo, con la poderosa espada en su regazo, siempre alerta ante cualquier circunstancia.

Una sensación llegó a él, una presencia en los alrededores lo alertó, abrió los ojos en busca de alguna rareza pero sólo se encontró con la quietud del ambiente, se puso en pie sigilosamente para no despertar a los demás y dio unos cuantos pasos fuera del cobijo del árbol, unas pequeñas luces dentro del bosque llamaron su atención, una serpiente caza almas pasó unto a él indicándole que lo siguiera, tranquilamente la siguió, quería hablar con Kikyo, pues probablemente tuviera alguna noticia o algo de información que le pudiese servir para dar con Naraku.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome se quedó dormida junto al árbol, acurrucada por el arrullo del viento y la calma del fuego, escuchando la conversación de Inuyasha y Miroku muy lejanamente, pronto cayó en un lugar oscuro que pronto se transformó en un hermoso prado lleno de flores y hermosos árboles.

-Kagome- escuchó una voz femenina llamándole

-¿eres tu Mina?-

-si Kagome, soy yo- dijo una mujer que apareció frente a ella de piel blanca, ojos turquesa, largo cabello dorado y con una extraña vestimenta: un blanco vestido hasta los tobillos y de un solo hombro, tenía una tiara que adornaba las sienes y la frente y al centro de esta un pequeño cristal.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Mina?-

-algo cansada, como te habrás dado cuenta, Naraku ha estado utilizando la perla y me he debilitado, aunque gracias a tu ayuda me recupero, pero mis poderes están algo cansados y me imagino que tu también-

-eso no importa- contestó amablemente Kagome mostrando una sonrisa- mi preocupación eres tú, te debilitas demasiado y Naraku infecta la perla con enormes cantidades de energía maligna-

-gracias Kagome- dijo mostrando una sonrisa- y dime ¿qué tal tu viaje? ¿han dado con el escondite de Naraku?-

-aún no, esta sucediendo lo mismo que en el monte de las animas, pero dudo que esté tomando una nueva transformación sin nuevos fragmentos de la perla-

--está obteniendo poder Kagome, pero no pertenece a la perla-

-eso pienso pero ¿de quien?-

-aún no lo sé-

-es bastante raro-

-¿y tus amigos? ¿cómo ha sido tu viaje de nuevo junto a ellos?-

-pues me alegro mucho de verlos, pero no sé, estoy confundida, en especial con Inuyasha, lo noto muy extraño y temo tomar la decisión equivocada-

-Kagome, te ha dicho lo que significas para él-

-lo sé, pero no significa que haya dejado de pensar en Kikyo, aún piensa en ella, a pesar de lo que sienta por mi, y sé que no es fácil olvidar lo que una vez sintieron... lo que él aún siente, solo quisiera estar segura de que esto es lo correcto-

-¿viajar con ellos?-

-condenarme de nuevo al dolor de estar junto a Inuyasha y revivir y recordar todo ese sufrimiento-

-a mi me parece que es sincero-

-pero Kikyo aún permanece en sus pensamientos y su corazón-

-tranquila Kagome, tomaste la decisión de acompañarles y pronto te darás cuenta si fue lo correcto-

-eso espero- en ese momento sintió una presencia que estaba cerca de ellos, abrió los ojos pausadamente y distinguió una serpiente caza almas siendo seguida de Inuyasha

-la está siguiendo- escuchó la voz de Mina en su mente

-lo ves, esto fue lo que antes me lastimó tanto, de lo que he huido desde que regresé, verlo partir en busca de Kikyo a pesar de haberme confesado tantas cosas que se convierten en algo muy importante para mi, es aquí cuando descubro la cruel mentira que ataca a mi corazón, se necesitan mutuamente y eso es algo que nunca voy a poder cambiar sin importar lo que suceda. Una nueva promesa rota ha surgido-

-¿cómo saberlo de cualquier modo? ¿cómo estar segura de ello?-

-basta con verlo, sus ojos revelan lo que sus labios callan, en ellos hay un extraño brillo cuando escucha el nombre de Kikyo, sus palabras fueron mentiras, así como mi presencia aquí también lo es-

-no seas tan dura con ambos Kagome-

-Mina, yo volví con el único propósito de eliminar a Naraku y completar las perla, lo que mas evitaba eran distracciones como ésta y he caído de nuevo... será mejor que me vaya, parece que no me necesitan-

-espero que de verdad estés haciendo lo correcto, esa cabecita tuya me preocupa algunas veces-

Kagome mostró una sonrisa ladeada al escuchar el comentario de la rubia quien constantemente se preocupaba por ella.

-descuida, creo que es lo mejor para todos si lo hago ahora- dijo poniéndose en pie y recogiendo sigilosamente sus cosas

**Fin del Chap.**

Me parece que por ahora será bueno dejarlo en ese suspenso, será bueno para el siguiente capítulo, que aseguro que será muy interesante e importante, les prometo que no se arrepentirán, creo que el capítulo 13 será de los mas importantes de la historia, en especial para aquellos que somos del club anti-Kikyo, no se lo pierdan.

Reviews:

HawkAngel.- aquí he dejado mi actualización lo mas pronto que pude, para deleite de todos, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y que me dejes tu valiosa opinión como siempre y ya sabes que muchas gracias de todo corazón.

Monica.- puedes estar segura de que siempre voy a actualizar, no tan pronto como yo quisiera por que en verdad me esta gustando la historia, pero lo haré en cuanto las circunstancias me lo permitan, espero que este al igual que el resto de los capítulos te gusten y espero ansiosa tu opinión.

Kimiko onmi sam.- amiga del alma, como agradecerte todo tu apoyo, bueno gente como tú es incomparable, y eres alguien que aprecio mucho, de las personas que siempre me ayudan a continuar y gracias a ti he conseguido el ánimo para mis actualizaciones, muchos de mis capítulos lograron salir gracias a tu ayuda, tal vez me ponga algo cursi... nah... es una sincera opinión, pero bueno, en cuanto a mis tareas... estoy orgullosa de mi pequeña persona por que me ha ido excelente con mis presentaciones, algo que me ha puesto muy contenta y claro que inspirada, así como ves. Te deseo mucha suerte en tus exámenes y esfuérzate mucho. GANBATTE NE.

Skaevan.- me puse muy contenta con tu review y espero cumplir siempre las expectativas de todas mis lectoras y que les guste tanto la historia como a mi me gusta. Mis ideas... pues bueno, es algo que surge de repente, hay chicas que pasan días pensando en un tema para escribir, en mi caso es una pequeña idea que surge repentinamente y poco a poco voy desarrollándola con nuevas ideas. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y me dejes de nuevo tu opinión.

Melichan.- muchas gracias por tu review y me ha dado mucho gusto saber lo que piensas de mis ideas y mi historia, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y esperaré tu opinión.

Kamiss InuXAome siempre.- ahora sabes del capítulo, para que no te den ganas de llorar y puedas leer el capítulo con toda la calma posible. No esperaba que la historia tuviera esos efectos, aunque me da gusto saberlo, no te olvides de comer, dormir y mucho menos descuidar los deberes jajajajaja bueno, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, apoyo, ayuda, amistad y paciencia , esperaré tu review con muchas ansias.

Muchas gracias a todas y las veré pronto con otro capítulo.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magichen welt los.


	13. La traición de Naraku, Kikyo desaparece

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho mi tardanza, pero bueno creo que eso ya lo había explicado antes, y si además le sumamos que tenga que compartir computadora con mi querida hermana, pues eso la convierte en la real culpable de mi demora, pero mejor los dejo leer y cierro la boca.

Capítulo # 13 "La traición de Naraku, Kikyo desaparece"

-Inuyasha, has venido- habló la miko antes de darse vuelta y quedar frente al chico

-Kikyo... ¿para que me has llamado? ¿sabes algo de Naraku?-

-vengo por algo mucho mas importante- dijo riendo levemente

-¿qué cosa?-

-Inuyasha...- pausó un momento antes de continuar- ¿de verdad te importa tanto esa mujer? ¿o solo la estas utilizando?-

-yo...- se sentía extraño al hablar acerca de ese tema con ella, después de todo durante un tiempo ella había sido su prioridad antes que nadie

-¿la amas?- sentía la desesperación corriendo por su cuerpo al no recibir una respuesta y contemplar al chico en aquella divagación

-¿la amas Inuyasha? ¡contesta!- ordenó duramente la chica de cabellos negros mirándolo duramente

-¡me importa mucho!- desafió el chico- ella tiene un gran valor para mi- terminó hablando levemente

-¿aun a pesar de su debilidad?-

-ella nunca ha sido débil, se3 ha vuelto aún mas fuerte y ha hecho una conexión con la perla-

-hmm, debo reconocer que ni siquiera yo fui capaz de conectarme con el espíritu de la perla, pero conllevó una grave consecuencia, si Naraku decide contaminar la perla con grandes cantidades de energía maligna Kagome tendrá graves problemas y lamentablemente eso será algo de lo que no podrá escapar y se verá con un fin miserable-

-¡no! Yo estaré allí para ayudarle-

-no lo creo Inuyasha-

-Kikyo que...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un enorme estruendo, y un gran demonio salió de entre los árboles dispuesto a atacar

-¿acaso esto es obra tuya Kikyo?-

-Inuyasha, tu me acompañarás al infierno, debes cumplir con tu promesa-

-¿qué sucede contigo? ¿por qué haces esto?-

-solo me aseguraré de que cumplas tu promesa- explicó fríamente- no lo lastimes, solo noquéalo, yo me encargaré del resto- ordenó al demonio quien inmediatamente comenzó a atacarlo

-¡demonios!- desenvainó la poderosa espada, comenzando a defenderse de aquellos ataques

-VIENTO CORTANTE- el ataque salió disparado hacia el demonio quien fue protegido por un campo de energía

-es inútil Inuyasha, tu ataque no lo vencerá tan fácilmente-

-¡maldición!-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome detuvo su caminata al sentir una extraña presencia que inmediatamente reconoció como la de una demonio, y la cual estaba mezclado con los poderes malignos de Naraku, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño, pues no sentía la presencia de ningún fragmento aunque pudiese ser que laguna de sus extensiones estuviese cerca. Giró la mirada para encontrarse con un resplandor que llamó su atención y la presencia maligna se incrementó, junto con la presencia de Inuyasha y ¡sangre!

Dio media vuelta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia aquel lugar, estaba segura de que Inuyasha se encontraba en grandes problemas y debía ayudarle, pero mantenía aquella preocupación en pie, pues le resultaba extraño que un demonio de Naraku le atacase cuando se encontraba con Kikyo, o tal vez el demonio perseguía a Kikyo e Inuyasha había acudido en su auxilio.

No importaba que había pasado, pero Inuyasha le necesitaba mucho y pensaba ayudarle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El demonio atacó a Inuyasha con sus garras e hirió su brazo izquierdo manchando su haori de un intenso color carmesí.

-¡ahora verás engendro!- Inuyasha se lanzó hacia el demonio dispuesto a atacarlo con su espada, pero el demonio lo golpeó fuertemente separándolo de su espada y dejándolo mal herido en el suelo.

-muy bien... ahora... – comenzó a decir la chica, pero el demonio dio la vuelta y comenzó a acercarse a ella

-¿qué haces?- comenzó a lanzarle ataques a Kikyo y ella retrocedía evitándolos- ¿qué sucede contigo?

-¡Kikyo!- gritó Inuyasha tratando de ponerse en pie

El demonio la arrinconó hasta una cascada de gran altura dejándola sin ningún escape y completamente desarmada.

-¿qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿qué pasa contigo?

El demonio lanzó un fuerte ataque que dañó su hombro y, al no quedar mas tierra que la sostuviera, terminó por caer en la cascada perdiéndose en la niebla.

-¡Kikyo!- gritó Inuyasha- ¡me las pagarás!

-¡BAKURIUHA!- lanzó su poderoso ataque y se unió con una flecha purificadora proveniente de los árboles que debilitó el campo de protección y el ataque de Inuyasha lo acabó

Inuyasha cayó arrodillado en el suelo, pues su grave herida comenzaba a hacerlo sentir mas pesado, su vista se volvía borrosa y su agotamiento era mas fuerte de lo normal.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome corriendo hacia él

-Kagome... Kikyo- cayó inconsciente en brazos de la chica

-Inuyasha- apoyó al chico en ella y con esfuerzos lo llevó al campamento donde Miroku y Sango estaban despiertos

-Kagome ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Sango

-un demonio lo atacó, la herida es profunda, debo curarlo- sacó su botiquín y gracias a las medicinas curó la herida y la vendó- con eso será suficiente y por nada dejen que se levante-

-pero señorita...

-no tardaré chicos, Kirara acompáñame por favor- la gatita que descansaba sobre el regazo de la exterminadora saltó y se transformó, Kagome montó en ella y se fur volando en el cielo nocturno

-¿que habrá pasado excelencia?-

-no lo sé, pero la herida de Inuyasha parece profunda-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se dirigió con Kirara hacia la cascada donde Inuyasha estuvo combatiendo y donde vio caer a Kikyo en el momento que llegó, ambas bajaron y comenzó a volar sobre el río y a buscar alguna seña de Kikyo, pero no veía nada.

-bajemos Kirara-

La gata obedeció y llegaron a tierra, Kagome bajó de su lomo y buscó por las orillas, pero no encontró nada.

-¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyo! ¿dónde estas?-

Al darse cuenta de que no había respuesta alguna y menos aún ninguna pista sobre Kikyo, se acercó a la orilla y se sumergió en el río buscándola y luchando contra la dura corriente y se perdió entre las aguas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La luz llegó a sus ojos y lo hizo reaccionar, sintió calor sobre él, un tremendo dolor en el brazo izquierdo y un olor penetrante a sangre y plantas medicinales invadió su olfato y lo mareó demasiado. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se encontró rodeado de sus amigos quienes le observaban preocupados.

-¿estas bien Inuyasha?-

-Kikyo... ¡Kagome! ¿dónde esta Kagome?-

-pues...

-no lo sabemos con certeza Inuyasha- contestó el monje

-¿qué pasó?-

-Kagome te trajo y te curó, después se fue y dijo que no tardaría pero no ha vuelto-

-pero Kikyo fue atacada y esta herida... cayó a la cascada... debo buscarla-

-no Inuyasha- intervino el monje- le herida es muy profunda

-esto es un rasguño para mi-

-no Inuyasha- repitió el monje seriamente- no voy a dejar que te levantes por mas que insistas, te ataré al árbol si es necesario-

-miren- dijo el pequeño Shippo señalando hacia el cielo- ahí viene Kagome-

Al llegar a tierra desmontó y todos veían boquiabiertos a la muchacha quien venía completamente empapada

-Kagome ¿qué pasó contigo?-

-Kikyo no está en el río Inuyasha, así que no pierdas tu tiempo en ir ahí-

-¿qué? ¿de que estas hablando?-

-la busqué toda la noche en el río y la cascada, no encontré rastro de ella-

-Kagome...

La chica se acercó a su equipaje y sacó una manta para cubrirse.

-debió habérsela llevado el río- Kagome se sentó junto al árbol en el que estuviera descansando la noche anterior

-ve a buscarla Inuyasha-

-pero Kagome...- intervino Shippo

-¿que esperas? ¡ve a buscarla!-

-si- se levantó rápidamente y se colocó su haori y desapareció de ahí

-Kagome ¿estas segura?-

-¿qué puedo hacer? Intervenir entre ellos y el vínculo que los une no esta dentro de mis planes y evitar que se importen no fue mi prioridad al volver aquí-

-pero Kagome ¿y tu? ¿y tus sentimientos? ¿cuándo comenzarás a pensar en ti y no en los demás?-

-desde que descubrí que pensar solo en mi me causaba mas dolor que el ver partir a Inuyasha en busca de Kikyo, pensar en mi me llevó a alejarme de este lugar y de mis amigos, eso era aún mas doloroso que cualquier flecha incrustada en el pecho. No puedo forzarlo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos son claros y no quiero intervenir en la decisión que sé que ha tomado-

-Kagome... amiga- Sango abrazó a Kagome tiernamente comunicándole así su apoyo y comprensión

-gracias Sango, mejor levantemos el campamento y continuemos, Inuyasha nos alcanzará después-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corrió velozmente entre los árboles, saltando sobre ellos y localizando el olor del agua proveniente de la cascada, buscó entre las aguas, entre los árboles cercanos, las orillas del río. Siguió la corriente hasta algunas aldeas donde nadie sabía de ninguna sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, buscó toda la mañana entre las aldeas y entre la maleza del bosque, senderos, caminos... pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lado y comenzaba a temer lo peor, sin embargo la tarde había caído, estaba cansado y la herida del brazo comenzaba a molestarle, sus amigos debían estar muy preocupados y... Kagome, su Kagome quien siempre se veía lastimada por sus continuas búsquedas por Kikyo.

Ella se había encargado de salvarlo, curarlo y después no dudó en salir a buscar a Kikyo, por él, por su felicidad. Él sin duda admiraba a Kagome, nunca demostró egoísmo y rencor hacia Kikyo aún a pesar de las veces que Kikyo trató de matarla y nunca le había negado su ayuda, ella tenía el alma mas pura que hubiese visto, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, sacrificarse por los demás, pensar siempre primero en los otros antes que en sí misma y en cambio sufría el mayor dolor de todos: soportar constantes peleas donde la vida de todos los que conocía peligraba y permanecer con la angustia de ver a alguno mal herido o asesinado.

Desde el comienzo de su viaje soportó los reproches de Inuyasha y su actitud arrogante, sus comentarios a veces hirientes y su dolor al verlo partir en busca de Kikyo, quien se había vuelto muy fría e inexpresiva, rencorosa, celosa y egoísta, además de haber intentado asesinarla y desaparecerla de ésta época.

Al terminar su búsqueda perdió al fe por el momento y decidió volver, pues aún tenía a Kagome con él y eso y lo reconfortaba de cierta forma.

(NA: no sé por que pero eso me sonó como a plato de segunda mesa... pero no es para que piensen mal, ya sabemos que Inu es muy despistado)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El grupo caminaba entre el bosque y llegaron a una aldea pequeña que se veía tranquila, pero una aldeana corría fuera de ella y tropezó con ellos.

-excelencia, ayúdenos- lloraba la mujer dirigiéndose a Miroku

-claro preciosa, pero dime..- dijo tomando sus manos- ¿le gustaría tener un hijito conmigo?- la aldeana le miraba confundida

-¡excelencia!- dijo Sango roja de la ira y plantó una bofetada al monje

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Kagome a la chica

-un demonio ataca nuestros sembradíos, ayúdenos por favor-

-de acuerdo, muéstranos donde es-

La aldeana los guió a los interiores de la aldea hasta los campos de cultivo, los cuales estaban destruidos.

-este demonio ataca a cada momento nuestros sembradíos y lo que o se come lo destruye o se lo lleva, tenemos problemas para conseguir mas y algunas personas se quedan si alimento-

-muy bien, lo eliminaremos- dijo Sango

-aunque es muy rápido y suele estar entre los árboles-

-gracias, nosotros no encargaremos, ve a casa- le indicó Kagome

-bien ¿por donde empezamos?- dijo Miroku

-fácil- dijo Sango sacando una botella de su traje, este veneno debilitará sus poderes y nos dará tiempo de acabarlo dijo lanzándolo a la tierra- ahora solo necesitamos atraerlo con algo de comida-

-esta bien- dijo Miroku- recolectaremos algo

Minutos más tarde, habían colocado unas cuantas verduras, arroz y frutas y las colocaron junto al sembradío, mas tarde, una sobra negra apareció y se acercó a la trampa, el veneno ahí esparcido hizo su efecto y sus poderes se debilitaron haciendo posible su visualización.

-¡ahora!- indicó Sango- ¡HIRAIKOTSU!- el boomerang hirió al demonio y un líquido carmesí comenzó a salir de él

-¡vamos!- Kagome lanzó una flecha purificadora que le dio en el pecho al demonio y lo purificó completamente

-ya está- dijo Sango

Se encamonaron hacia la mansión del terrateniente y avisaron del exterminio del demonio y les agradecieron mucho la ayuda ofreciéndoles hospedaje y una buena cena, agradecieron el gesto pero decidieron continuar buscando en los alrededores por alguna nueva pista de Naraku, el atardecer cayó e hicieron su campamento en el bosque.

Kagome observaba los últimos rayos de sol esconderse, ese cielo rojizo sobre su cabeza. No sabían nada de Inuyasha desde la mañana en la que partiera, y la tenía preocupada que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido, estaba algo separada de los demás, pues trataba de cubrir su preocupación aparentando tranquilidad y esperando el regreso del hanyou sano y salvo.

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, lo mismo de siempre, pero bueno espero que no me maten, ya saben por que me he tardado tanto y si existiera alguna queja, todas vayan dirigidas a mi querida hermana que no se despega un momento de la computadora, creo que me he tardado mas de lo habitual escribiendo este capítulo, y gracias a ella.

Otra cosa, creo que hubo un poco de confusión con aquello del espíritu de la perla, daré una leve explicación, por que esto se resuelve a lo largo de la historia, pero solo es para que no se me queden con la dudilla.

Todos sabemos que el origen de la perla fue gracias a la unión de miles de demonios con los poderes de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, pero esto no quiere decir que sea ella quien se encuentre dentro, pues ella no es la perla, fue un elemento que ayudó a la creación de la gema, pero no es lo mismo ser completamente, a formar parte de ella. Quise darle este toque, ya que fueron almas demoniacas y de la sacerdotisa las que crearon la famosa perla y por lo tanto, gracias a ellos se formó un espíritu en ella, es decir: Mina es la perla.

Reviews:

HawkAngel XD.- ya di una leve explicación a la duda que me dejaste, espero que con esa pequeña explicación te quede un poco mas claro, sino no te preocupes, esto es algo que se irá tratando mas adelante y quedará mas claro, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado.

Kamiss InuXAome siempre.- amiga del alma, mil disculpas por mi tardanza, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, sumamos la escuela y a mi querida hermana y no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, pero poco a poco lo fui escribiendo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me ponen de buen humor, y puedes tener la seguridad de que NUNCA voy a dejar esta historia, por que me gusta mucho como esta quedando, además te seré sincera, esta historia ya la tengo terminada en un cuaderno, pero mi problema es pasarla a la computadora y hacerle una que otra corrección, cosas insignificantes, pero bueno, lamento la espero y que me dejes tus hermosos comentarios, como siempre.

Alba.- cielos, me puso muy feliz tu review, siempre tan alentador y hermoso, y la espero ya no se hizo mas larga, aquí te dejo el capítulo tan emocionante, que espero que te haya gustado al igual que los demás, ahora me queda a mi esperar con ansias tus comentarios y me dejes tu punto de vista, que espero que sea bueno. Nos veremos.

Liz Kraft.- pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegraron el día, saber que esto da tan buen resultado, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, y bueno, los oswaris no aparecieron ahora, pero no te preocupes no tardarán en llegar, lo prometo, espero tu review.

Anako-chan.- que viva e club de Kagome! La verdad yo tampoco soporto a la ... de Kikyo, me pone de malas siempre que la veo, pero mas el tarado de Inuyasha que le hace caso, con ganas de mandarlo al piso miles de veces para que aprenda, en cuanto a lo que me comentaste: el nombre de la mamá de Kagome no se sabe, yo le di ese nombre por gusto, me preció que le quedaba bien. Y lo de Mina, las descripciones se parecen, pero no son la misma, es solo que el nombre me gustó, y creeme, estuve buscándole nombre al personaje y fue el que mas me gustó y utilicé esa descripción por que una amiga mía la creó en un dibujo que le quedó hermoso y se me quedó grabado, entonces lo use, pero no tienen nada que ver una con la otra, esperaré ansiosa tu comentario de este capítulo.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	14. La determinación de Inuyasha

Bien, no voy a comenzar con mi letanía de siempre, ya saben los motivos de mi tardanza así que no vale le pena decirlo todo el tiempo, solo diré que siento la tardanza y entraremos en el tema verdaderamente importante, mas importante que oírme quejarme, entonces los dejo.

Capítulo # 14 "La determinación de Inuyasha"

-Inuyasha ha tardado- comenzó el monje

-¿cree usted que haya encontrado a Kikyo?- comentó la exterminadora mientras acariciaba el lomo de la gatita que dormía en su regazo

-si la encontró, lo más probable es que hay estado mal herida o simplemente no la ha encontrado, es lo único que se me ocurre par explicar su demora-

-es probable-

-ese Inuyasha... nunca cambiará-

-¿por qué dicen eso?- contestó una voz grave detrás de ellos

-ah, eres tu Inuyasha, y dime ¿la encontraste?-

-no hay rastro de ella- respondió cabizbajo- ¿y dónde está Kagome?

-esta sentada junto a aquél árbol- contestó Shippo fría y secamente señalando hacia el lugar en el que se podía ver la figura de la chica sentada junto al árbol

-¿qué te sucede?- preguntó el hanyou

-¡te detesto!- los tres jóvenes le miraban sorprendidos por aquella extraña actitud

-¿por qué me dices eso?-

-has tenido a Kagome muy preocupada y no ha dejado de pensar en tu bienestar todo el día-

-¿y tu como sabes eso?- preguntó Miroku

-no se necesita ser un genio para saber cuando una persona está triste, sólo por eso te detesto, tú nunca has pensado en como se siente ella, sólo escuchas el nombre de Kikyo y sales rápidamente a buscarla sin pensar en los sentimientos de Kagome, por tu culpa ella ha sufrido demasiado y casi nos abandona una vez, ahora te pregunto ¿piensas hacerla sufrir de nuevo ahora que ha vuelto y arriesgarte a perderla de nuevo?- el kitsune giró la vista a un lado y se mantuvieron en silencio

-lo siento Shippo- dijo bajando su mirada, ocultándola bajo su platinado cabello, sorprendiendo al pequeño zorrito, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigió al árbol en el que Kagome estaba sentada. Sus ojos chocolate reflejaban la misma tristeza que había visto en su reencuentro, cuando encontró a la linda chica junto al árbol sagrado derramando las crueles lágrimas.

-Kagome- la chica se mantuvo en su posición

-¿la encontraste?- comenzó con la voz ligeramente quebrada

-no, como si hubiera desaparecido-

-ah- Inuyasha se situó junto a ella- sabes, ella me confundía mucho-

-¿qué? ¿acaso estas feliz de que hay muerto de nuevo?-

-no, pero me hacía dudar-

-¿sobre que?-

-creí que le debía algo y por eso acepté acompañarla, pero después de too lo que ha hecho me pensaba si era lo mejor-

-pero lo prometiste-

-pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer, ella no era la misma de antes, la que yo conocí, pero incluso trató de matarte Kagome-

-pero tu me has fallado también, has salido a buscarle nuevamente, lo quieras o no aún la amas-

-salí a decirle que desistía-

-¿por qué?-

-por ti, por que eres muy importante para mi, lo siento Kagome-

-Inuyasha, olvidas dos cosas: primero tu lo has prometido y no es costumbre tuya faltar a tu palabra y que yo decidí volver a mi tiempo, una vez que la perla sea completada no podré volver a viajar en el tiempo, habremos terminado nuestro viaje y yo tendré que regresar-

-¿y si hubiera algo que te uniera a este tiempo?-

-¿cómo que?-

-yo-

-bueno... ¿y tu promesa?-

-escúchame, Kikyo ha desaparecido y ella no debería estar en este mundo-

-¿estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿no te afecta que haya muerto?-

-ella ya estaba muerte y yo había comenzado a aceptar su partida, este ya no era su lugar y yo debo mirar hacia delante- él observaba sus bellos ojos chocolates, tan pacíficos, dulces y puros, se veía reflejado en el cristalino líquido que comenzó a formarse en ellos

-¿Kagome?- la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó- lo siento-

-gracias Inuyasha-

-por ahora lo más importante para todos nosotros es encontrar a Naraku y eliminarlo-

-si, lo sé- respondió aferrándose a ese abrazo, ahora estaba convencida de que el sufrimiento no había sido en vano, tenía de nuevo a Inuyasha con ella y comenzaba a recordar por qué había decidido permanecer junto a él

-hola chicos- saludó la exterminadora y ambos se separaron- solo quiero saber que haremos ahora-

-bien, por ahora descansar- comentó la miko

-¡descansar!- se exaltó Inuyasha

-si, por lo menos a que te seques- señaló el haori de Inuyasha que aún se encontraba húmedo

-bien, de acuerdo-

De nuevo ubicaron su campamento en ése lugar, encendieron la fogata y bromeaban y platicaban como antes, como los viejos amigos, como dos años antes. Sango, Miroku y Shippo no podían esconder su felicidad al ver a Kagome tan recuperada a como se habían encontrado, ese brillo especial en sus ojos había vuelto, su dulce sonrisa estaba de nuevo adornando su rostro, su confianza, amabilidad, gentileza, sutileza, ternura y amistad, verla de nuevo riendo con ellos, los comentarios, incluso las interminables y constantes peleas.

-entonces acabaron con el demonio- comentó Inuyasha

-claro, Kagome estovo increíble- elogió el kitsune

-gracias Shippo- respondió Kagome sonriéndole

-me alegra que no tuvieran problemas, no creo que un demonio tan débil se los cause fácilmente-

-por supuesto- volvió a hablar Shippo- de haber sido tú habrías tardado horas-

-¿qué dijiste?- dijo Inuyasha tomándolo de la cola y proporcionándole un golpe

-Inuyasha...- comenzó Kagome seriamente y mirándole con una extraña mirada que Inuyasha conocía muy bien

-Kagome espera no...

-¡ABAJO!- inmediatamente el hanyou quedó estampado en el suelo

-agggggg-

-nunca había visto esa energía en ti Kagome- dijo Sango

-aunque yo ya extrañaba ese poder tuyo- dijo Shippo para comenzar a reír

-Kagome ¡no hagas eso!-

-¡y que quieres que haga si eres tan violento con Shippo!-

-¡pero no tienes por que hacerme eso, es humillante!-

-¡si no te comportaras así no lo haría!-

-¡entiende que es muy molesto que me mandes al suelo a por todo!-

-¡por que siempre tienes que estar reclamándome por eso, si no tengo más opción lo hago!-

-¡que no conoces otro medio que mandarme al suelo!-

-¡para alguien tan necio como tú no se me ocurre nada mejor!-

-peleando de nuevo- dijo Miroku con una semi-sonrisa

-extrañaba esa escena- comentó Sango-habrá que soportarlos de nuevo

Terminaron su conversación al escuchar un nuevo golpe y al girar la vista descubrieron de nuevo a Inuyasha en el piso, y, al igual que antes, supieron que la discusión había terminado.

-que tonto- dijo Shippo en voz alta

-casi lo olvido- dijo Kagome buscando algo en su equipaje- toma Shippo- dijo entregándole un caramelo, el cual el zorrito desenvolvió rápidamente

-gracias Kagome-

-por nada, traje algunos conmigo-

-extrañaba esta comida- dijo Shippo antes de comenzar a devorar el caramelo

-bueno, estoy cansado- dijo Miroku después de un bostezo- vamos a descansar

Después de un par de horas, en que la mayoría del grupo dormía, una chica de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate se encontraba sentada frente a la fogata y junto a ella, un chico de ojos ambarinos que observaba tranquilamente el cielo estrellado de aquella pacífica noche.

-me da gusto que estemos juntos como antes- dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio- el grupo no era lo mismo sin ti, te extrañábamos demasiado-

-si lo sé- contestó con una sonrisa- pero ya estoy aquí con ustedes de nuevo-

-si-

-aunque no les olvidé del todo- dijo Kagome llevándose la mano al pecho y descubriendo un collar con un corazón- esto me recordaba mucho a ustedes y me ayudó a sobreponerme en varias ocasiones, creí que sería lo mejor traerlo siempre conmigo, incluso ahora, para darme fortaleza, y más aún con ustedes a mi lado de nuevo-

-gracias Kagome-

**Fin del chap.**

OK, sé que estuvo corto, que no hubo mucho cambio, todavía nada interesante, mucho rollo... lo sé, pero a pesar de eso es necesario este capitulín para poder continuar con la verdadera trama, por eso no quise hacerlo muy largo, por que se hace hostigante, además quise estoy con unos proyectos ahora, pero entré de rápido a dejar el capítulo antes de atrasarme más.

Reviews:

HawkAngel XD.- pobre de ti, trabajando en un cyber así, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer tenemos que conectarnos al mundo, de cualquier manera te agradezco que me dejaras tu review de rápido aunque no lo pudieras leer todo, solo espero que ahora me digas si los dos capítulos te gustaron, estaré esperando tus comentarios.

Alba.-hola, muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, siempre has sido muy atenta conmigo y por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mis locas fantasías, por eso mis fans valen mucho para mi. De todos modos, creo que Inuyasha no es despistado mas bien es un completo idiota, siempre me lo ha parecido, bastante tonto e ingenuo, como niño grande, pero que se le va a hacer, creo que el mío está fuera de lo normal tiene un grado de madurez demasiado alto e inalcanzable para el real. Bueno, espero q esta continuación te haya gustado y que me dejes tus comentarios.

Kamiss InuXAome siempre.- amiga del alma, muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos, yo ya sabía que este capi te iba a encantar, como a muchas de las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios, y en lo personal me gustó hacerlo... no... me fascinó hacerlo, siempre quise matar a Kikyo con mis propias manos (mejor dicho palabras). Lo de mi hermana es otra cosa, pues te alegrará saber que YA TENGO COMPU, al fin le entregaron la suya y tengo la mía libre para actualizar y trabajar, pero te agradezco tus comentarios sobre esto (hermana de la gran escritora dice: gracias) ehh, eso es un mensajito de mi hermana para ti. Bueno, no te aburro mas con mis cosas locas, entonces esperaré tu review sobre este capítulo.

201anamaria.- pues tardé lo menos que pude como muchas de ustedes me lo pidieron para este capítulo, y créeme, no es mi intención hacer llorar a nadie, solo quiero que a Inuyasha se le quite lo tonto, a Kagome lo ingenua y Kikyo... pues que se muera por la paz del mundo. Espero que este capítulo enmiende el error de haberte hecho llorar y que ahora saltes de alegría por lo que acaba de suceder, entonces no me queda más que esperar los resultados, que espero que sean buenos.

Lorena.- bueno, las cosas no pueden ser de color de rosa todo el tiempo, aunque a mi también me gustaría que Inuyasha le dijera sus sentimientos a Kagome, pero tengo preparado algo mejor que probará cual es el verdadero amor del baka de Inuyasha, solo pido paciencia, aún deben ocurrir algunas cosas entes de aquel esperado momento y también se sabrá que pasó con Kikyo, esperaré tus comentarios muy ansiosa.

Kimiko Onmi Sam.- amiga querida, no estoy enojada contigo de ningún modo, aunque si he de serte sincera soy tan despistada que ya se me olvidó que pasó, pero bueno, yo no soy rencorosa es algo que no me gusta y lo encuentro chocante, si me cortaste habrás tenido tus razones, aunque yo no lo vi así, de todos modos te digo otra vez que no estoy enojada y es mas, me ha extrañado que no te conectes, extraño nuestras pláticas, por que siempre estamos platicando de lo bestia que es Inuyasha aunque sea un tema mil veces comprobado y afirmado, pero me gusta hacerlo contigo, bueno espero que leas mi nueva locura y que me dejes tus cometarios como siempre y, por supuesto, que te conectes al msn.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	15. El nuevo poder de Colmillo

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho mi tardanza, pero debo explicar a mis queridas lectoras que mi tardanza se debió principalmente por la escuela, pues estaba en exámenes finales, trabajos, presentaciones y demás que ocuparon todo mi tiempo y bueno, al fin terminé con todo eso y estoy de vuelta.

Capítulo # 15 "El nuevo poder de colmillo"

Kagome abrió los ojos bastante temprano, el cielo que antes fuese un mar oscuro se convertía en un hermoso amanecer lleno de tonos rojizos. Y las nubes, tiernos algodones inundados de colores daban paso a un magnífico sol, todo este paisaje crecía ante sus ojos y sobre el paraíso verde en el que se encontraba. Se incorporó y junto a ella encontró a sus compañeros descansando, se puso de pie y se dirigió al bosque donde encontró variedades de frutas, las cuales recolectó y llevó al campamento y lavó con ayuda de un pequeño arrollo que encontró cerca y pudo cortarlas con ayuda de la navaja que cargaba entre sus cosas.

Despertó tranquilamente y observó el claro cielo, los verdes árboles y a sus amigos quienes comenzaban a despertar, buscó entre ellos a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches pero no le vio.

-buenos días- saludó una dulce Kagome mostrando una sonrisa- aquí esta el desayuno dijo entregándoles las frutas, rollos de arroz con carne, salchichas y algo de ramen el cual Inuyasha comenzó a devorar

-ahhh- suspiró el pequeño kitsune tocándose el estómago

-¿Qué tal Shippo?-

-estuvo delicioso Kagome, siempre me ha gustado tu comida casera-

-gracias Shippo- respondió la chica sonriendo

Inuyasha de pronto se tensó y se puso de pie, dirigiendo su vista hacia una específica dirección.

-grrrrr- comenzó a gruñir el hanyou

-tranquilízate Inuyasha- trató de calmarle Kagome, sabiendo la causa por la que el ambarino había reaccionado de esa forma

-ya verá ese lobo rabioso en cuanto se acerque-

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- preguntó Sango

-hay cierta peste en al ambiente, y es precisamente a cierto lobo detestable y maloliente- sacó su espada y la mantenía lista para atacar cuando el remolino pasó por su lado y se detuvo junto a Kagome

-hola Kagome-

-Kouga….. buenos días-

-tan hermosa y encantadora como siempre- dijo tomando sus manos-¿cómo has estado?

-b….bien gracias-

-¡a ti nadie te llamó!- intervino Inuyasha-¡que demonios vienes a hacer aquí!

-vine a visitar a mi dama- dijo abrazando a Kagome

-¡deja de tocarla pulgoso!- vociferó separándolos- ella no es tu mujer, ya te lo he dicho-

-envidia- respondió el lobo

-¡KOUGA!- una chica pelirroja corrió velozmente hacia ellos, seguida de los amigos de Kouga

-¿ahora que pasa?- preguntó el joven lobo exasperado

-Kouga, por favor, te necesitamos-

-¿para que me necesitas Ayame?-

-nuestros amigos están siendo atacados, mi abuelo me ha enviado a buscarte, por favor-

-¿Quién dices que los ataca?-

-una mujer con un extraño aroma, una niña albina y un niño con traje de exterminador-

-sin duda son Kagura y Kanna- dijo Inuyasha

-Kouga debes ir…. Todos debemos ir- intervino Kagome

-de acuerdo, vamos- dijo Inuyasha cediéndole su espalda a la miko y Sango, el monje y Shippo montaron sobre Kirara

-¿Cuál será esta vez el objetivo de Naraku?- pensó Miroku en voz alta-¿para que querría atacar a los lobos?-

-tal vez buscaban a Kouga para quitarle los fragmentos que lleva en ambas piernas- dijo Sango

El grupo de viajeros, seguida de los 4 lobos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde el clan de lobos moraba, al llegar hallaron todo destruido, algunos lobos muertos y divisaron al fondo un grupo peleando con Kagura.

-¿a que has venido enjendro?- gritó Kouga a la chica que manipula los vientos

-vaya, al fin han llegado, creí que nunca lo harían-

-¡callate! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarlos?-

-sólo son lobos insignificantes-

-¡ahora verás, te mandaré al infierno!-

Kouga se lanzó hacia ella para atacarla y Kagura por su parte movió su abanico produciendo remolinos de viento que los atacó, Kouga soltó en medio de ellos y se lanzó hacia Kanna y Kagura, pero una barrera impidió s paso, un extraño campo de protección color vino apareció frente a ellas ara protegerlas y el joven lobo fue enviado unos metros atrás.

-no importa cuanto lo intenten- decía Kagura- no vencerán esta vez

-piensa lo que quieras Kagura-intervino Inuyasha- pero yo te mandaré al infierno a como de lugar- dijo sacando su espada

-¡BAKURIUHA!- Inuyasha lanzó su ataque con colmillo enrojecida para poder destruir además el campo de energía, Kanna se adelantó y absorbió el ataque con su espejo para después regresarlo con mayor intensidad hacia el grupo que no tenía oportunidad para protegerse.

Kagome corrió al frente y con ayuda de su arco creó un campo de protección justo a tiempo para rechazar el ataque.

-brillante Kagome, pero no es suficiente- dijo Kagura lanzando sus ataques nuevamente y, sorpresivamente, Kanna volvió a lanzar el ataque de Inuyasha hacia ellos.

La combinación de ambos ataques de dirigió hacia el grupo y los desarmó a todos e hiriéndolos fuertemente, la espada de Inuyasha salió volando unos metros atrás, el grupo se encontraba en el suelo y mal heridos.

-no tienen oportunidad, mas vale que nos entreguen los fragmentos de buena manera y el sufrimiento será menor-

-no te daremos nada- gritó Sango

-eso esta…..

La discusión fue interrumpida, pues la dirección del viento cambió repentinamente, como una tormenta, el viento soplaba fuertemente y alarmó a todos los presentes.

-oh no puede ser…-Kagome giró su vista hacia Inuyasha quien estaba hincado, el cabello cubría su rostro pero claramente pudo sentir como la presencia de Inuyasha cambiaba, poco a poco se puso en pie y dejó ver su rostro con unas nuevas marcas en sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos y sus grandes colmillos aparecieron.

-¡demonios!- exclamó Sango- Inuyasha se ha transformado-

Inuyasha tomó su espada y la empuñó contra Kanna y Kagura sin perder su transformación, se notaba seguro y dispuesto a destruir

-voy a cerrarte esa boca- dijo Inuyasha recargando su espada en su hombro

"Imposible" pensaba Kagome "¿Cómo puede sostener la espada y seguir transformado?" al parecer era algo nuevo, pues el resto de sus compañeros, así como los 4 lobos lo miraban expectantes e incrédulos.

Inuyasha corrió hacia ellas, con sus garras y la espada las atacaba violentamente, el campo de protección las protegía y aún no las tocaba, al mismo tiempo Kagura lo atacaba y el esquivaba sus ataques y en un simple descuido logró romper la barrera, no sin que Kaguralanzara sus cuchillas y lo hirieron fuertemente.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡ya basta! Gritó Kagome situada frente a él

Inuyasha la observó y con un empujón la quitó del camino, blandiendo de nuevo la espada contra Kanna y Kagura.

-¡Detente Inuyasha! ¡por favor reacciona!- dijo Sango frente a él- ¡ya tienes a colmillo, debes detener la transformación!-

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, la miraba con desprecio y con colmillo comenzó a atacar a la exterminadora quien se defendía con su boomerang y su espada. Inuyasha atacó con su colmillo y Sango detuvo el ataque con su espada e Inuyasha aprovechó a soltar su mano y atacó su costado hiriéndola con sus afiladas garras.

"Inuyasha, perdóname pero no tengo otra opción" Kagome preparó arco y flecha y apuntó directamente hacia Inuyasha y lanzó su flecha que golpeó en colmillo de acero haciendo que ésta perdiera su transformación. Inuyasha soltó a Sango y con un salto se situó frente a Kagome con sus garras listas.

-señorita Kagome, con su conjuro podrá hacer que Inuyasha pierda la transformación.

-¡abajo!- el mencionado conjuro no hizo efecto en el chico, teniendo como único resultado el que el chico se encorvara ligeramente

-¡imposible! ¡el conjuro de Kagome no sirvió!- dijo Shippo- ¡Kagome aléjate de él o te matará!-

Kagome se defendía con su arco mientras que Inuyasha trataba de atacarla, en un rápido movimiento o abrazó aprisionando los brazos del hanyou. Un extraño poder emanaba de sus manos, el brillo violáceo entes visto en ella apareció y la furia de Inuyasha desaparecía poco a poco, la tranquilidad volvía a él y aquellos rastros demoniacos desaparecían de su rostro, pues Kagome purificaba sus poderes malignos.

-Kanna, vámonos- dijo Kagura sacando la pluma de su cabello y ambas se alejaron de ahí

-Inuyasha.. ¿estás bien?- Kagome se separó de él y lo observaba

-Kagome….- Inuyasha cayó arrodillado frete a ella

-¡Kagome! ¿estás bien?- preguntó la exterminadora

-si, pero vamos a descansar, le hará bien a Inuyasha-

-señora Kagome ¿está todo bien?- preguntaron los amigos de Kouga

-si muchachos, no se preocupen-

-cuando esa bestia despierte le daré su merecido- dijo Kouga- nos puso en riesgo a todos y casi lastima a Kagome

-tranquilo Kouga- dijo Ayame

-es que no soporto que esa bestia trate de llamar la atención de ésa manera-

-Kouga, sabes que no lo pude olvidar- dijo Miroku

-pero yo quiero agradecerles- dijo Ayame- por venir a ayudarnos

-por nada- dijo Kagome- nosotros nos iremos

-pueden quedarse aquí esta noche- continuó la pelirroja

-estaremos bien, gracias, Inuyasha necesita descansar y debo curarlo-

-bien, como gusten, gracias de nuevo-

-por nada-

Miroku y Kagome cargaron a Inuyasha fuera del lugar de los lobos seguidos de Sango, Shippo y Kirara, todos caminaban callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, las preguntas los invadían y la preocupación por las transformaciones de Inuyasha siempre eran grandes. A todos les preocupaba mucho la escena que acababan de ver, Inuyasha era aún mas violento de la última vez, había cambiado bastante en ese aspecto y era algo que no podían comprender.

Se ubicaron de nuevo en un sitio en el bosque, Miroku y Sango prendieron la fogata y Kagome curaba a una inconsciente Inuyasha, lo recostó en su bolsa de dormir y se ubicó junto a la fogata con sus amigos, quienes observaban el fuego crepitar sin pronunciar sonido.

-chicos- comenzó Kagome cortando el silencio-¿saben que ocurrió hoy?-

-no tengo idea- respondió Miroku- estoy tan confundido como usted

-¿es decir que esto no había pasado?-

-desde que te fuste no había sufrido ninguna transformación- dijo Sango- pero no sé como es que Inuyasha puede sostener la espada en su estado de demonio, eso me sorprende mucho-

-hay que hallar una forma de controlarlo o un día terminará matándonos- observó Kagome

-es mejor que durmamos, mañana estaremos más calmados y pensaremos en algo- dijo Miroku recargado en el árbol listo para dormir.

Al poco tiempo todos estaban dormidos, acomodados alrededor de la fogata, Kagome estaba recostada junto a Sango y observaba el cielo nocturno, cubierto de hermosos y destellantes estrellas que bailaban frente ella, pronto el sueño pesado cayó en ella y cerró los ojos esperando aquella visión, aquel paraíso de flores reapareció de nuevo en sus sueños.

-¿Kagome?- la joven rubia se apareció de nuevo frente a ella y lo llamaba

-¿Mina? ¿estás bien?-

-si, ahora estoy bien pero es necesario que te advirtamos-

-¿advirtamos?-

-si, el padre de Inuyasha desea hablarte y sólo así podrá hacerlo-

-bien-

Un hombre apareció junto a ellos, un demonio de piel morena y cabellos plateados, bastante parecido con sus hijos, tenía la piel de Inuyasha, sus cejas y muy parecidos en su mirada, tenía los ojos de Sesshoumarou, la misma luna en medio de la frente y la misma postura intimidante, pero al igual que Inuyasha había algo en su personalidad que lo hacía ver cálido y confiable.

-eres Kagome ¿cierto?-

-si señor-

-es necesario que sepas cosas importantes-

-si-

-sé que mi hijo y tú están persiguiendo al demonio Naraku quien posee gran pare de la perla por la que nos comunicamos ahora; sin embargo, hoy presenciaste algo fuera de lo normal-

-¿acaso usted sabe como solucionarlo?-

-mi hijo es capaz de manipular uno de mis colmillos, yo se lo entregue para poder sellar su sangre demoniaca pues si él se transformara en un demonio sería terrible, es necesario que hagan algo sobre esto-

-si, lo sé-

-el caso que vieron hoy es anormal, si él logra usar a colmillo mientras esté transformado es capaz de destruirlo todo-

-pero no entiendo como es que pudo tomar la espada en aquel estado-

-eso significa que el poder de la espada ya no es suficiente para sellar su sangre, él ha logrado superar los poderes de la espada-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?-

-debe adquirir nuevos poderes-

**Fin del chap.**

Siento mucho la demore de nueva cuenta, pero acabo de superar una etapa de depresión en la que estaba por cosas de la escuela, pero este espacio no es para hablar de mi, así que cumplo con djarles el capítulo.

Reviews:

HawkAngel XD.- me dio mucho gusto saber que ya tienes comp., así podrás leer más capítulos de esta historia y claro que no te salvas de dejarme los reviews que te tocan, siempre me da mucho gusto recibirlos, así que esperaré el tuyo con ansias, muchas gracias y cuídate.

Lorena.- pues por fin está aquí el siguiente capítulo y bueno, yo también estoy harta de que les pase miles de cosas a la parejita, y entre ellas a la muertita, pero solo te pido paciencia, que cosas buenas vendrán de esto pero es sólo que ¡estoy armando una gran historia! O bueno, eso espero, paro debe haber un poco de todo, sólo te digo que no sufras ni te desesperes, tú sólo disfruta de la historia y no te preocupes por nada.

Goshi.- bueno Alba, me da gusto ver otro review tuyo con los ánimos de siempre, y bueno aquí está el hermosos capítulo, quizá un poco aburrido al principio pero las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poco interesantes y ya veremos que pasará después con los tortolitos y, pos supuesto, pronto se aclarará todo lo demás, así como la esperada aparición de Naraku, gracias.

Kamiss InuXAome siempre.- me pusiste de muy buen humor con tu review y bueno, en tu caso ya sabes que acepto las quejas y comentarios por msn, te queda muy cerca, pero por el momento creo que me mantendré un podo distante de eso, pues acabo de sufrir un gran problema y bueno, me es difícil recuperarme, pero te lo cuento después, solo quiería decirte que muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos, y no te preocupes, no pretendo ser dura con ellos….. aún. Bueno, nos veremos luego.

Kimiko Onmi San.- muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad siempre me levantan los ánimos, incluso cuando estoy deprimida, pero bueno, ceo que yo también debo aburrir con todas mis misas, hasta yo me llego a cansar pero a veces soy muy patética, bueno, espero que te haya gustado y nos veremos después.

Aome19.- muchas gracias por tu review y por todos tus comentarios, espero que la historia te siga gustando tanto y que me dejes tu review, muchas gracias.

Anako-chan.- Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión, hay veces en que es necesario hacerlo así, por eso puse el capítulo corto, por que es un poco aburrido y debía hacer un puente, como dices tú, pero a veces se me juntan muchas cosas, como mis momentos de exámenes, trabajos y mis momentos depresivos, como ahora, pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero ver muchos más.

Andrómeda black.- me puse muy contenta cuando vi tu review, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti y que no me dejabas tu review, solo quiero decirte que muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y que aprecio mucho tu tiempo en esto y pues gracias infinitamente.

Chica-anime 4ever.- algo que te quiero aclarar es que nunca voy a dejar de escribir y nunca pienso dejar la historia, habrá veces en que me tarde el actualizarlo, pero puedes estar segura de que llegará solo pido paciencia, pues muchas veces se me cruzan muchas cosas o a veces tiene que ver con mis estados emocionales, pero siempre lo voy a continuar, muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que me dejes tu opinión.

Suemy-Dany.- amiga del alma, no sabes como me haces falta muchas veces, aprecio mucho que te hayas dado el tiempo de entrar a leer mis locuras y bueno, sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre puedes contar con mi amistad y apoyo, sea lo que sea, muchas gracias por todo amiga y que más te puedo decir que no nos contemos por msn o teléfono, pero si decirte otra vez que muchas gracias.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele u einer magischen welt los.


	16. El Rosal Mágico

Hola de nuevo chicas, espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan pasado bonitas fiestas, y ahora que ya han pasado vine de nuevo a dejarles el siguiente capítulo que espero que disfruten.

El capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga, Kamiss- InuXAome- Siempre, quien me ayudó muchísimo en un momento de grave depresión en la que me encontraba por los golpes de la vida.

Capítulo #16 "El Rosal Mágico"

-¿y en donde podemos obtener ese nuevo poder?- preguntó la chica de cabello azabache hacia el hombre enfrente de ella

-deben ir hacia el valle que está en el norte, en las montañas. Al centro de estas hay un valle que tiene un rosal mágico-

-¿Inuyasha debe enfrentarse a él?-

-exacto-

-bien, así lo haremos-

Su mente volvió a estar en blanco, la cálida luz del sol iluminó su rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cielo rojizo de bello amanecer, sus amigos estaban dormidos aún, se levantó y observó el cielo.

-Kagome- giró su vista hacia una de las ramas del árbol en las que descansaba Inuyasha

-Inuyasha… ¿estás mejor?- habló poniéndose de pie

-¿te lastimé? ¿estás bien?- pronunció tranquilamente y con la voz grave pero sin quitar su vista de ella

-estoy bien, pero eres tú el que me preocupa-

-siento que vieras eso Kagome, pero estoy preocupado, eso nunca había pasado-

-Inuyasha, acompáñame-

Ambos caminaron juntos por el bosque, tranquilamente, ninguno cruzó palabra, solo caminaban entre los árboles y los rayos del sol hasta llegar a una bella pradera en la que Kagome se sentó y esperó hasta que Inuyasha la imitara situándose a su lado.

-hay algo que debes saber- comenzó la muchacha

-¿sobre que?-

-sé que es lo que ha sucedido contigo y como solucionarlo-

-¿pero como?-

-me lo ha dicho tu padre-

-¿Qué? ¿estás segura?-

-no estoy loca si es eso lo que estás pensando-

-pero…..

-escucha. Como ya sabes estuve siguiendo un riguroso entrenamiento con los fragmentos que tenía en mi poder, provocando de esta manera que estableciera un vínculo con ella y con su espíritu-

-¿a que te refieres con su espíritu?-

-verás….. aquella perla fue el resultado de la explosión de los poderes malignos de los demonios con los poderes espirituales de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, y gracias a ello fue posible que obtuviera un espíritu que lo protege-

Fue entonces que Inuyasha recordó un fragmento de una conversación que tuvo con la sacerdotisa Kikyo hacía ya varios días:

_-¿la amas Inuyasha? ¡contesta!- ordenó duramente la chica de cabellos negros mirándolo duramente_

_-¡me importa mucho!- desafió el chico- ella tiene un gran valor para mi- terminó hablando levemente2_

_-¿aun a pesar de su debilidad?-_

_-ella nunca ha sido débil, se3 ha vuelto aún mas fuerte y ha hecho una conexión con la perla-_

_-hmm, debo reconocer que ni siquiera yo fui capaz de conectarme con el espíritu de la perla, pero conllevó una grave consecuencia, si Naraku decide contaminar la perla con grandes cantidades de energía maligna Kagome tendrá graves problemas y lamentablemente eso será algo de lo que no podrá escapar y se verá con un fin miserable-_

-si- suspiró el joven mientras observaba el prado- Kikyo me mencionó algo de eso, que habías sido capaz de conectarte con el espíritu de la perla-

-así es, cada vez que Naraku contamina la perla yo debo purificarla lo antes posible, ya que toda esa energía afecta al espíritu-

-pero entonces eso te afecta también ¿no?-

-si, me afecta, pero lo esencial es proteger al espíritu, ya que si la perla se contamina excesivamente, sus poderes malignos aumentarán y no podrá ser reparada, y si Naraku se apodera de esa perla maligna será completamente invencible-

-entiendo-

-escúchame, lo importante ahora es que tu pare se comunicó conmigo por medio de Mina, el espíritu y me ha explicado tu problema-

-¿y que es lo que debo hacer?-

-debes aumentar los poderes de colmillo adquiriendo una nueva técnica-

-¿y en dónde lo encontraremos?-

-dijo que en el valle que está en las montañas del norte y ahí habita un rosal del cual debes destruir su centro de poder-

-bien, partiremos enseguida-

Se encaminaron de vuelta al campamento en donde sus amigos ya estaban despiertos y comían animadamente.

-Inuyasha- comenzó Sango- ¿ya estás mejor?-

-si, partiremos enseguida-

Recogieron de nuevo el campamento y se pusieron en marcha hacia el norte y mientras caminaban, Kagome les contaba lo que iban a hacer para evitar que Inuyasha se transformase otra vez.

-pero no sabemos nada de esa planta- analizó Miroku

-¿Qué es lo que lo hará tan especial?-

-que no es una ordenaria- intervino de sorpresa una voz chillona

-viejo Myouga- la pulga saltó al rostro y comenzó a succionar sangre, el hanyou se lo quitó de encima con una palmada- ¿Qué haces aquí anciano Myouga?

-amo Inuyasha, me enteré de que piensa enfrentar al rosal mágico- habló la pequeña pulga dando saltos en la palma de Inuyasha

-¿rosal mágico?- preguntaron Inuyasha y Shippo al unísono

-aquella planta que usted está buscando tiene poderes mágicos muy peculiares, tal vez no sea fácil enfrentarlo-

-¿sabe usted cómo podemos atacarlo?- cuestionó Kagome

-lo único que sé es que es muy poderoso y bastante astuto, sin duda incrementará mucho sus poderes si le vence-

-entonces no esperaremos más- expresó Inuyasha

-bien amo, mucha suerte, adiós- dijo la pulga antes de desaparecer

Siguieron caminando y conversando hasta que lejos ya de las aldeas lograron divisar unas montañas grises con nieve en la sima, por una camino bastante destrozado e inclinado comenzaron a subir aquellas montañas con dificultad hasta llegar hasta arriba, una vez allí pudieron observar que bajando las montañas se encontraba un hermoso valle: con extensas tierras de pasto, variedad de flores y colores, para quienes lo viesen jurarían que se trataba del paraíso, este hermoso lugar con tan cálidos colores y esa tranquilidad eran una tierra prometida aún a pesar de la simpleza, comenzaron a bajar las montañas dificultosamente y atravesaron el valle. Mientras caminaban podían percibir el olor de las flores y tranquilidad mezclados con pino.

Caminaron grandes extensiones de tierra sin percibir ningún cambio, amenaza o peligro.

-que extraño, no veo nada- dijo Sango

-ni una presencia-dijo Miroku

-creo que nos perdimos- opinó Shippo

-imposible- espetó Kagome

-no noto nada extraño- dijo Inuyasha

-aún así, este lugar no me inspira mucha confianza- dijo Miroku

De pronto la tierra comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente, las aves volaron lejos del valle, las flores se estremecían fuertemente y de los árboles se desprendían hojas, flores y frutos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sango tratando de mantenerse de pie

El grupo divisó al fondo una gran sombra que aparecía del suelo, la inmensa imagen creció unos 3 metros aproximadamente y atacaba a cualquiera que se acercase.

-ése es el rosal mágico- dijo Miroku

-bien, entonces vamos- habló Inuyasha

Corrieron hacia la sombra que cada vez se hacía más clara, percibiendo la presencia de una enorme planta, un rosal gigante con flores por doquier y grandes espinas en los tallos, algunos de los cuales usaba como tentáculos.

-¿Qué hacen estos intrusos en mis territorios?- justo en el centro de la enorme planta, apareció una esfera de cristal con una gran rosa dentro de ella que irradiaba una clase de energía muy poderosa

-con que tú eres el rosal mágico- dijo Inuyasha

-¿y quienes son ustedes como para irrumpir en mis dominios?- dijo lanzando unos de sus tentáculos

-¡que mal genio!- dijo Shippo mientras subía al hombro de Miroku

-es natural después de ver lo que hacen a mis creaciones-

-¿creaciones?-

-todo lo que ves a tu alrededor es obre mía, cada flor, hierba y fruto-

-lo único que quiero de este lugar y de ti es esa nueva técnica- dijo Inuyasha sacando a colmillo de su funda

-deberás derrotarme, lo cual es imposible-

-¡hablas demasiado!- Inuyasha se lanzó hacia él con la espada en alto dispuesto a atacar, pero los tallos y hojas le servían como protección- feh! Será más difícil de lo que pensé-

-te lo dije, es imposible que puedas derrotarme y más aún un híbrido como tú-

-mejor pelea ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- pero aquel demonio rechazó la poderosa técnica que le lanzara Inuyasha-¡maldición!

-mejor afronta tu muerta híbrido pues no saldrás vivo-

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- pero de nuevo el ataque fue rechazado

-tú te has buscado tu muerte- el rosal comenzó a lanzar sus tentáculos y espinas hacia Inuyasha quien los esquivaba con dificultad hasta que sus tallos le atraparon, ahora comenzaban a sujetarlo, nuevas raíces le rodeaban ajustando cada vez más el amarre, provocando que las espinas se clavaran es su piel, la cual comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome al ver al hanyou quien comenzaba a asfixiarse, rápidamente lanzó una flecha al rosal, sin embargo no se veía muy afectado a pesar de haber perdido tallos y hojas.

"El ataque de mi flecha no le afectó lo suficiente ¿cómo podemos derrotarlo? Es bastante fuerte"

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- la exterminadora lanzó su boomerang y logró cortar los tallos que mantenían atrapado a Inuyasha

-¡maldito! ¡esta vez lo pagarás!- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie-¡BAKURIUHA!- intentó con aquella técnica que tomó desprevenido al rosal y logró afectarlo, sin embargo, sin embargo, el rosal tenía la habilidad de regenerarse

-podría atacarlo con mi poder espiritual, pero necesito tiempo para reunirlo- dijo Miroku

-¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?- preguntó Kagome

-es sólo unos momentos-

-escucha, ambos podemos atacarlo con nuestros poderes, Inuyasha, Sango, traten de entretenerlo mientras reunimos nuestros poderes

-está bien- respondieron ambos

Inuyasha y Sango lanzaban sus ataques hacia el rosal mientras que Miroku y Kagome, concentrados, reunían todo su poder.

-¿listo monje Miroku?-

-si, hagámoslo-

-¡PODER ESPIRITUAL!- gritaron ambos mientras los respectivos poderes salían a atacar a aquel rosal, hiriéndolo al fin, una energía blanquecina emano de Miroku, mientras que el violáceo de Kagome se mezclaba con el suyo creando una explosión al choque con el demonio

-¡si! ¡lo consiguieron!- exclamó Shippo

-que ingenuos-exclamó el rosal- eso no es suficiente para destruirme

-no lo eliminamos- dijo Kagome desilusionada

-sin embargo logramos afectarlo- dijo Miroku- Inuyasha intenta atacarlo

-esperen- detuvo Kagome- el ataque será más poderoso si lo combinamos con el bakuriuha

-es probable que funcione- dijo Miroku- está bien Inuyasha, arrojaremos nuestros ataques al mismo tiempo

-muy bien- respondió el hanyou

-ahora- señaló Kagome

-BAKURUIHA-

-PODER ESPIRITUAL-

Los 3 poderes se mezclaron formando una enorme cantidad de energía que atacó a aquel rosal que no esperaba un ataque tan poderoso, al fin el rosal había sido derrotado y el grupo sonrió victorioso.

-¿Cómo obtendré esta técnica Kagome?-

-debes cortar aquella esfera, es el centro de poder del rosal-

- de acuerdo- dijo el hanyou acercándose a la esfera que irradiaba energía, alzó su espada y con fuerza golpeó aquella esfera figurándola y al fin partiéndose en dos, colmillo de acero comenzó a brillar, lo que indicó que había absorbido un nuevo poder.

-al fin lo he obtenido-

-el ataque llamado espinas venenosas-

-¿espinas venenosas?- preguntó Shippo

-así es, contienen un veneno bastante potente que debilitará al enemigo-

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno muchachas, por lo pronto lo dejaremos hasta allí, sé que quizás estuvo un poco aburrido, yo lo pensé también, pero esto fue un pequeño descanso, lo verdaderamente importante y más emocionante de la historia está por llegar, así que no desesperen.

Reviews.-

HawkAngel XD.- Tal como pediste he venido a dejar la continuación de la historia, un poco tarde, pero al fin he llegado, por cierto ya he leído tu historia y te dejé el review que ansiabas y la verdad es que lo disfruté mucho.

Chica-anime 4ever.- no me hiciste sentir mal en absoluto, sólo quise comentarte que no pienso dejar esta historia, no me gusta dejar mis trabajos incompletos, así que puedes estar segura que llegaré, tal vez llegue a tardar, pero siempre llegaré, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda y claro que me da muchísimo gusto que disfrutes tanto de la historia que espero que sigas leyendo.

201anamaria.- me da gusto que a pesar del trabajo, te des un tiempo para leer la historia, siempre me da gusto saber que mis ideas les parecen buenas y más aún con reviews tan hermosos que he recibido, me he llegado a sentir como premio nobel, ok pero eso no viene al caso, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero ver tu review en la historia.

Kamiss- InuXAome- siempre.- me has subido el ánimo como no tienes una idea, la verdad es que estaba deprimida por muchas cosas en realidad, pero aquella tragedia terminó por mandar mi autoestima al piso, pero gracias a ti, a mi familia y otros amigos he logrado recuperarme muy bien. Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi, me animaste en el momento preciso en que más lo necesitaba y eso vale mucho para mi, muchas gracias.

Lorena.- por lo pronto aquí está la continuación de la bella historia, sé que quizás no cumpla muchas expectativas pero estamos en stand by, por lo pronto este sería como un pequeño paréntesis antes de continuar con lo verdaderamente importante y no te preocupes, las escenas románticas vendrán y un magnífico final que tengo en mente, nos veremos.

Alba.- ya has visto, aquí esta la continuación que rezo por que te haya gustado y que me dejes el acostumbrado review, me pareció interesante lo que le ha pasado a Inuyasha, ahora sólo falta ver si es capaz de controlar aquel poder y si será lo suficiente como para destruir a Naraku, gracias y nos veremos.

Rei Tsukino.- bueno, la historia está casi centrada en Kagome y su forma de pensar y sentir y claro, lo que los sentimientos hacen por ella. No te preocupes que Inu y Kagome van a estar muy bien, yo también pensaba que era bueno un pequeño cambio en Kagome, me molestaba ver en la serie que a pesar de que era poderosa, siempre tenía que depender de los demás incluso para salvarse, así que quise ponerla más independiente ya que, al ser la reencarnación de Kikyo es muy poderosa pero hasta ahora no lo había demostrado muy bien que digamos, bueno, espero que te siga gustando y que me dejes tu opinión.

Kimiko Onmi Sam.- konnichiwa, me ha alegrado ver tu review a pesar de que estabas de viaje, gracias por esos lindos comentarios, sabes que son muy importantes para mi, espero que tú también te la hayas pasado muy bien y que recuerdes que tenemos esa plática pendiente, me tienes que contar el viaje y esa no te la perdono. También te deseo un excelente año nuevo y que siempre esté lleno de alegrías. DOMO ARIGATO. MATTA NE.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	17. La primera señal

Hola muchachas, antes de comenzar con la historia y los reclamos, quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero tuve que superar un trauma un poco fuerte en los días pasados que ocupó todo mi tiempo y mi cabeza y bueno, ahora que estoy casi recuperada del incidente, decidí regresar a dejarles el siguiente capítulo, y esto solo fue para que supieran mis motivos y que no sean muy duras conmigo.

Pero ahora si, las dejo con lo verdaderamente importante.

Capítulo # 17 "La primera señal"

El grupo acampó del otro lado de la montaña, en los bosques, ahora que el poder de colmillo de acero había sido incrementado, la prioridad era encontrar a Naraku, recuperar los fragmentos de la perla y por fin ponerle fin al demonio que tantas barbaridades había provocado.

-Inuyasha ¿hacia donde iremos ahora?- peguntó Shippo

-no lo sé- suspiró fuertemente- lo mas importante que debemos hacer ahora es buscar a Naraku-

- no tenemos ni una piste de donde esté- observó Miroku

-no creo que demoremos mucho en encontrarlo- aseguró Sango situándose junto al monje y observando hacia el crepitante fuego frente a ellos

-cierto, además el querrá apoderarse de los fragmentos que tenemos- opinó Shippo

-bien, espero que no tarde demasiado- comentó Inuyasha sujetando firmemente a su valiosa espada

Los viajeros no tardaron en conciliar el sueño, al fin descansaban tranquilos ahora que el poder de colmillo había sido incrementado y que sus problemas y preocupaciones habían sido solucionados.

Al parecer todos tenían sueños pacíficos, pues la calma de sus almas y sus tranquilos rostros reflejaban la seguridad y fortaleza que habían obtenido a lo largo del tiempo. Sus metas habían sido cumplidas, pero su misión estaba por colapsarse, en cuanto encontraran al ser repugnante que había alterado la tranquilidad de sus vidas y que de algún modo había tirado abajo todos sus sueños y sus ilusiones.

Kagome poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose de nueva cuenta con aquel hermoso cielo rojizo que daba sus primeras señales de vida hacia la vida terrestre con aquellas facetas rojizas, naranjas y amarillas. Sus compañeros continuaban durmiendo, incluido Inuyasha. No le sorprendía, pues Inuyasha había tenido una gran pelea el día anterior y era natural su agotamiento, se sentó en un árbol alejado de sus amigos y pensaba mientras admiraba el amanecer.

"No hay señas aún de Naraku, ahora que Inuyasha ha incrementado sus poderes es capaz de enfrentarlo sin ningún problema, pero ha desaparecido, no hay rastros de él, ni siquiera presento el fragmento de la perla. Está sucediendo lo mismo que en el monte de las animas, y además…."

Kagome giró su rostro hacia sus amigos y fijó su vista especialmente en Inuyasha y recordó las veces en que el hanyou se enfrentó con Naraku y una pregunta surgió en sus pensamientos…

"¿de que manera podemos destruir a Naraku? ¿Qué técnica es necesaria para poder acabarlo? Ya que él tiene la capacidad de regenerar su cuerpo gracias a sus habilidades y a las criaturas que lo componen ¿habrá acaso alguna manera de evitar que se regenere y destruirlo?"

Hasta el momento nunca habían visto que Naraku se viera afectado por cualquier taque y ahora que sus poderes habían aumentado era más difícil vencerlo.

Ella aún no conocía la última transformación de Naraku, pero con la perla casi completa era seguro muy poderoso. Haciendo de nueva cuenta un cuidadoso recuento de las batallas contra Naraku, Kagome volvió a recordar las veces que salió gravemente herido y la idea vino a su mente.

-¡lo tengo!- dijo Kagome en voz alta "¡sé como destruir a Naraku!" repitió en su mente

-¿Kagome?- Sango y los demás viajeros la observaban atentamente

-¿si?- respondió volviendo en sí

-¿estás bien?-

-si, lo siento, pero escuchen- dijo hincándose frente a sus amigos- tengo una teoría acerca de cómo eliminar a Naraku-

-feh! Colmillo de acero será suficiente- exclamó el hanyou muy seguro

-¿acaso la nueva técnica de colmillo no es capaz de destruir a Naraku?- se preguntó el monje

-hasta ahora ningún ataque lo ha afectado realmente- expuso la exterminadora

-la última ves casi lo eliminamos con la técnica de colmillo y la flecha de Kagome- recordó el kitsune

-el único problema es que Naraku siempre logra regenerar su cuerpo, incluso en aquella ocasión Shippo- dijo Kagome- además hay otra cosa que necesitamos resolver: ¿Qué ha sucedido con Hakudoshi y con los otros bebés?-

-en su última transformación los absorbió- dijo la exterminadora

-justo lo que pensé- dijo la miko llevándose la mano al mentón en una pose de concentración- y me da algo más para pensar, en el monte de las animas se deshizo de ésos bebés en los que se depositó todos sus defectos-

-no entiendo Kagome- dijo el Kitsune

-Naraku también es un híbrido, su ambición era usar los poderes contaminados de la perla para incrementar sus poderes y convertirse en un youkai, el más poderoso, debido a eso, eliminó todas las características de Onigumo en los bebés para deshacerse de ciertos sentimientos y pensamientos: su corazón, sus ambiciones, sus recuerdos y demás. Ahora que nuevamente incrementó sus poderes, absorbió nuevamente a aquellos bebés, ya que le ocasionarían bastantes problemas-

-pero ¿Por qué se preocupa en absorber de nuevo a Onigumo? ¿Por qué no se deshace de ellos para convertirse en un youkai?- preguntó Inuyasha

-por que gracias a Onigumo él fue creado. Las ambiciones de Onigumo y su alma oscura son parte de su esencia, estas dos características fueron los factores que le permitieron llamar a ese ejército de demonios; el alma contaminada de Onigumo, mezclado con demonios, son su persona, no puede permanecer sin ninguno de los dos, por ello desea los poderes de la perla, para deshacerse de sus pensamientos humanos: la ambición, avaricia y al mismo tiempo amabilidad y piedad-

-muy cierto- señaló el monje Miroku

-¿y como dices que debemos destruirlo?- preguntó la exterminadora

-colmillo de acero puede romper campos de protección y además posee el bakuriuha que debilita demasiado a su enemigo, pero colmillo sagrado es el arma adecuada para destruir completamente su esencia-

-¿trabajar con Sesshoumaru?- se sobresaltó el hanyou

-separados son invencibles, pero unidos son incomparables, ambas armas trabajando juntas tienen un poder increíble- señaló la exterminadora

-pero ¿no fu el mismo Sesshoumaru quien dijo que colmillo de sagrado servía para revivir?- preguntó el monje- la espada de los cielos es capaz de regresar la vida, fue por esa razón que Sesshoumaru mandó forjar a Toukijin-

-si- respondió la miko- pero el mismo Sesshoumaru ha dicho que la espada también es capaz de eliminar demonios, lo que la hace perfecta para acabar con Naraku-

-él no querrá cooperar, menos aún conmigo- dijo Inuyasha

-el día de la batalla final lo considerará como una oportunidad de acabar con Naraku antes que su orgullo- afirmó Kagome

-no lo creo, es demasiado orgulloso-

-deben comprender que es el método para acabarlo- expresó Kagome con impaciencia- Sesshoumaru y tú deben entender que deben unir fuerzas, ambos poseen poderes increíbles, pero ninguno será capaz de acabar con Naraku a menos que peleen juntos, sé que para los dos será complicado, ero es necesario que lo hagan si quieren ganar esa batalla-

-y bien- comenzó el monje- ¿Dónde proponen que comencemos a buscar?-

-no tengo idea- dijo el hanyou- no tenemos absolutamente nada que pueda darnos una pista de su escondite-

-bueno- comenzó Kagome poniéndose de pie- pero debemos comenzar a….- de repente la miko se quedó estática, con aquel semblante en una mueca de sorpresa, rápidamente se dio vuelta y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones claramente exaltada

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?- preguntó Sango observando a su amiga girar la vista de un lado a otro

-sé que eso fue…- decía la chica- no puedo equivocarme-

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kagome?- intervino el hanyou

-estoy segura- exclamó exaltada- ¡sentí claramente el fragmento de la perla!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el grupo salió inmediatamente en busca de aquel lugar. Fue por solo un momento pero Kagome pudo sentir esa presencia claramente y no tenía duda de que se trataba de Naraku y que al parecer no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, buscaba con desesperación aquella presencia, pero parecía no percibirse de nuevo, por suerte había logrado sentir la dirección de ésta aunque fuera por una solo momento. No estaban seguros si sería una trampa, pero cualquier oportunidad de acabar con Naraku era valiosa, así que salieron en su busca rápidamente.

-¡Kagome!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que un remolino se acercara a ellos

-hola Kouga- saludó la miko al joven lobo, quien venía seguido de sus dos amigos

-¿has sentido algo Kagome?- preguntó el lobo, a lo que la chica asintió

-lo suponía- susurró

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó la chica

-he estado por los alrededores y pude percibir el olor de Naraku, aunque fue muy levemente y desapareció casi al instante-

-me parece muy extraño que estas cosas estén pasando- pensó el monje en voz alta

-¿crees que en verdad sea una trampa?- preguntó el kitsune

-lo más seguro es que Naraku tenga un nuevo plan en mente- volvió a decir Miroku

-trampa o no, debemos aprovechar estas oportunidades para poder acabarlo- vociferó el hanyou- así que vámonos

Juntos, el grupo de viajeros y los tres lobos emprendieron de nueva cuenta la marcha hacia la dirección en la que las presencias de Naraku habían dado indicios de su paradero, atravesaron los bosques y las aldeas de los alrededores rápidamente hasta llegar al punto en el que Kagome había sentido la perla.

-¿estás segura de que éste es el lugar Kagome?- preguntó la exterminadora, quien estaba montada sobre la gata junto con Miroku y el kitsune

-este es el lugar- afirmó Kagome

Miraron el lugar con desagrado, habían llegado a un extraño bosque muy alejado del último poblado, con una densa niebla oscura, sin ningún rastro de luz en ningún lugar, los árboles secos, las plantas marchitas y sin rastros de vida en los alrededores.

-no hay duda de que Naraku está aquí- comentó el hanyou con media sonrisa marcada en su rostro-entonces no le hagamos esperar-

Se adentraron en aquel lúgubre lugar siempre alerta y observando todo a su alrededor, entre mas caminaban, más se podía percibir aquel poder oscuro aunque no era el de Naraku exactamente, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algún demonio habitaba ese lugar y que sus poderes habían contaminado aquel bosque, marchitándolo completamente.

Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que dieran con un gran lugar que se podía ver al frente, una enorme casa, que poco a poco dejó ver la mismísima mansión en la que Naraku vivía, rodeada completamente por demonios, que al parecer los estaban esperando, pues estaban en posición de pelea y frente a ellos estaba la mismísima Kagura, preparada para mover su gran abanico.

-los estaba esperando- habló la mujer frente a ellos mientras los demonios comenzaban a moverse

-¿esto fue planeado por Naraku verdad?- preguntó el hanyou- ¡es una trampa!

-bueno, mentiría si te dijera que no, pero ya sabes lo dramático que es Naraku- rió la mujer

Fue entonces que Kagura movió su abanico y los miles de demonios que custodiaban el palacio se lanzaron a atacarlos con toda la fuerza que poseían. Inuyasha comenzó a cortarlos con colmillo, Miroku usaba sus poderes espirituales, Sango usaba su boomerang, Kagome los eliminaba con sus poderes, Kouga peleaba con sus puños y piernas, al igual que sus dos amigos y Kagura pronto se unió en el combate.

-¡Inuyasha!- llamó Kagome- ¡con el viento cortante podremos eliminarlos!

-¡está bien!- respondió el hanyou quien procedió a lanzar su técnica contra el ejército de demonios, quienes pronto desaparecieron en la luz del ataque- ¡sigues tú Kagura!-

-eso ya lo veremos- expresó lanzando su ataque de cuchillas

-VIENTO CORTANTE- lanzó el hanyou

-no seas ingenuo Inuyasha- vociferó la mujer- no creas que me vencerás con ese ataque-

-no te confíes Kagura- dijo Sango lanzando su boomerang hacia ella

-¡demonios!- expresó Kagura intentando esquivar ambos ataques, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, pues al tratar de evitar el ataque de Sango, el viento cortante la alcanzó dejándola mal herida

-¡no hay tiempo!- gritó Kagome- ¡hay que buscar a Naraku!

-¡vámonos!- llamó el hanyou corriendo tras Kagome quien iba en dirección a la mansión

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno chicas, estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar con esta historia, esto a penas es una pequeña introducción a lo verdaderamente emocionante que será la batalla final contra Naraku, en la cual les tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas y por eso no quedó muy largo el capi, pero bueno, hice lo que pude, entonces nos veremos.

Reviews.-

HawkAngel XD.- bueno, como vez aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que no fue muy pronto, incluso menos de lo que yo quisiera pero se me presentaron circunstancias fuertes que me han afectado y a penas los he superado, pero bueno, es algo que deja marca. Pero ya ves que a pesar de eso he vuelto para seguir con mi hobbie y para que ustedes se entretengan. Nos veremos luego.

Skaevan.- muchas gracias por tu review y bien dice el dicho que "mas vale tarde que nunca", yo siempre voy a estar encantada de recibir tantos reviews como el tuyo que me levantan los ánimos y que me ponen tan feliz con comentarios tan lindos y atentos como los que siempre me dejas y espero que me sigas dejando. Nos veremos.

Rei Tsukino.- muchas gracias por esas observaciones y por tus comentarios tan lindos, muchas gracias, me has puesto de muy buen humor. Tenía la sospecha de que mucha gente compartía mi idea de los poderes de Kagome y esta historia se me ocurrió a medida que veía la serie, como Kagome tenía que soportar los encuentros de Inuyasha y Kikyo y tener que depender de él, así que se me ocurrió esa manera en que ella se independizara y que de alguna manera protegiera sus sentimientos, pero bueno, solo queda ver de que manera terminará esto y que clase de decisión tomará Inuyasha ahora, muchas gracias.

Lorena.- bueno, aquí esta la actualización aunque aún no ha pasado nada realmente emocionante, lo importante comienza en el siguiente capítulo, en el que comienza la batalla final y empiezan a aparecer aquellas sorpresas que tengo prometidas, las escenas de romance ya vendrán, pero no estoy segura de poder incluir algo de lemon, gracias y los veré de nuevo.

201 anamaria.- bueno, siempre me dará gusto recibir tus reviews y aunque sea tarde siempre me gusta recibirlos y con comentarios tan lindos como los tuyos que siempre me ponen contenta. Siento mucho la demora tan larga pero ya habrás leído mi nota y sabrás por que no me fue posible actualizar antes, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí para dejar la continuación que espero que te haya gustado.

Kimiko Onmi Sam.- domo arigato. De verdad siempre me conmueven tus comentarios tan lindos, amiga del alma, aunque no me hayas hablado por mucho tiempo y me hayas dejado con las ganas siempre te voy a querer, eres una gran amiga, con la que siempre me divierto y con la que platico sin parar, espero que leas el capítulo y sobre todo, espero que te guste y que me dejes tu review, ese no lo perdono, entonces nos veremos luego.

AoMe Hiroshima.- muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu review con comentarios tan alentadores, en cuanto a lo de Kikyo… por lo pronto te dejo con la duda y te lo hago de emoción, pero lo sabrás muy pronto en los últimos capítulos, espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes tu review.

SuemyDanny.- amiga del alma, muchísimas gracias por perder tu tiempo de estudio en dejarme tan lindo comentario que siempre me levanta el ánimo, sobre todo por lo que me pasó, que bueno ya lo sabes. Solo espero que te guste este capítulo que no conocías y que por fin quedemos en la misma escuela para poder platicar tonterías como antes, nos veremos amiga.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	18. La batalla Final I

Que tal! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, sé que tendrán ganas de mandarme miles de golpes, pero les pido comprensión, las últimas semanas estuve demasiado presionada con la escuela, tuve que hacer trabajos de lo más absurdo que se puedan imaginar que me quitaron tiempo (incluso de sueño) y luego vinieron mis bellos exámenes, así que una vez mas: gomennasai.

Pero bueno, volví a dejarles el capítulo, y eso voy a hacer.

Capítulo # 18 "La batalla final" (primera parte)

Existen momentos en la vida en que comienzas a pensar en todo lo que has vivido, a quienes has conocido, tus seres queridos, lo que has hecho, a la persona que más amaste y lo que hiciste por ella. Comienzas a pensar en las cosas del destino, en lo que ocurría a tu alrededor y que aún te mantiene impresionado.

Suelen ser los momentos críticos y decisivos en los que analizas a profundidad las cosas y que te pueden sorprender más de lo que pensabas, pero en esos momentos te das cuenta del por qué y comprendes la razón de porque te tocaría a ti vivirlos.

Si de algo estoy segura, es que Kagome pensaba en estas cosas a medida que se apresuraba junto con sus amigos a lo que sería su última aventura. Ya un par de veces había pensado en todo esto, pero verán, se encontraba sumida en tal estado de ira y depresión, que no había sido capaz de comprender por que las cosas son como son, y era algo que en estos momentos comenzaba a entender.

No fue coincidencia que en su décimo quinto cumpleaños se acercara al templo en que se encontraba un viejo pozo, no fue coincidencia que cayera en él, no fue coincidencia que viajara en el tiempo, ni que conociera amigos nuevos, que entendiera quien era, que se enterara de su misión, que iniciara ese viaje, que enfrentara a la criatura oscura más poderosa, ni mucho menos fue coincidencia que conociera al personaje principal de su vida: Inuyasha.

Los viajeros miraban el lugar con repugnancia, cubierto por aquella densa y oscura niebla. Cada vez era más perceptible la presencia de Naraku, y más que nada, sabían que ese día… era el día del juicio final, la gran batalla, donde se decidiría todo, donde también podían perderlo todo, pero también, se decidía quien debía vivir o morir.

Se acercaban a la mansión con rapidez, viendo todas las criaturas al servicio de Naraku moverse con ansiedad en los alrededores de la mansión. Detuvieron el paso frente al palacio, mientras que miles de criaturas obstaculizaban su paso.

-¡fuera del camino!- gritaba el hanyou blandiendo su espada contra ellos y lanzando sus ataques para eliminarlos, al igual que el resto de los viajeros que atacaban a las criaturas con sus poderes

Tras unos momentos de batalla con los demonios, que parecían multiplicarse, una luz más entró en el campo de batalla, una brillante luz azulada, que les cegó por unos momentos, y que eliminó gran cantidad de los demonios que estorbaban su paso, dejando ver la figura altiva y dominante de un demonio, acompañado de una pequeña niña sonriente y de su eterno sirviente, portador del bastón de dos cabezas.

-así que también has llegado hasta aquí- comentó el demonio con aquel tono orgulloso y frío, observando al hanyou con superioridad

-feh! Y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó el otro con evidente molestia al ver a su medio hermano

-¡de verdad que eres estúpido Inuyasha! ¡he venido a eliminar a Naraku!- rió sarcásticamente

-¡de eso me encargaré yo!- se defendió el hanyou

-¡KOUGA!- se escuchó el llamado de una voz femenina, y una chica de cabellos rojizos apareció, seguida de un gran grupo de lobos

-Ayame: ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el lobo consternado

-¡vaya que eres tonto!- puntualizó la chica llevándose las manos a la cintura- ¡vine a ayudarte!

-¿ayudarme?- la miraba sin comprender

-mi abuelo y yo sentimos la presencia de ese ser llamado Naraku que has estado buscando, así que vine a ayudarte-

-Ayame: es peligroso, una chica como tú no puede estar aquí-

-tenía que venir, como pertenecientes del clan de los lobos, es mi obligación ayudarte-

-¡no seas tonta! ¡no podrás luchar, él es muy poderoso!-

-sé cuidarme sola, por si no te has dado cuenta, mi entrenamiento en las montañas aumentó mucho mi poder de ataque, puedo ayudarte en esto- afirmó orgullosa

-¡pero nunca te has enfrentado a un demonio como éste, estás acostumbrada a entrenar con demonios débiles!

-¿insinúas que no podré siquiera protegerme?-

-será mejor que dejemos la plática para después- intervino el monje y tras dirigirse una mirada entre ambos lobos, todos se pusieron en marcha al castillo

Entraron en el lugar, preparados para atacar y observando todo a su alrededor con sumo cuidado, el lugar se veía terrible, como lo hiciera un palacio abandonado, tan cubierto de malas energías y criaturas ocultas en sus rincones, esperando el llamado de su amo para poder atacar a los intrusos.

Kagome comenzaba sentir un mareo más potente a medida que se acercaban, y eso sólo podía indicar el uso de energía negativa que Naraku ejercía sobre la perla, trataba de identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero no podía percibirla, únicamente ése mareo que iba en aumento.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?- preguntó el hanyou posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y sosteniendo su espada con la otra mano

Estaba comenzando a sentirse mal, comenzaba a ver borroso, pero tratando de guardar la compostura, solo alcanzó a asentir tranquilamente para evitar las preocupaciones del hanyou y sus compañeros, pero el persistente mareo se quedó ahí, y sin poder localizar la dirección de la perla para poder atacar.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi palacio!- se escuchó aquella voz fría en el aire, pero sin mostrar ninguna figura

-¡sal Naraku, muéstrate cobarde!- gritó el hanyou impaciente

-tranquilo Inuyasha, estaba dándoles la bienvenida- rió el demonio hipócritamente

-¡deja de decir estupideces!- vociferó Sesshoumaru- ¡y sal de una vez que tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender!- terminó mostrando sus garras llenas de veneno

-no comas ansias Sesshoumaru, tendré tiempo para todos-

-¡de verdad que eres estúpido! O tal vez lo demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte al gran Sesshoumaru-

-nada de eso señor Sesshoumaru, quería asegurarme que estuviesen cómodos-

-¡sal de una vez maldito cobarde!- gritó desesperado Inuyasha

-en un momento me reuniré con ustedes-

Tras unos momentos, una nube de veneno apareció frente a ellos, creando una fuerte ventisca, fue momentos después que fue posible ver la figura del demonio, ahí frente a ellos, sonriendo malévolamente y mirándolos con seguridad. Conservaba los mismos ojos penetrantes, el cabello sujeto en alto, con una extraña marca de color oscuro en la frente, usaba vestimenta negra y con una ligera armadura en el pecho y hombros

-querida Kagome, que gusto me da verte de nuevo-

-me gustaría poder regresarte el cumplido Naraku- contestó la muchacha desafiante- pero sólo vienen malos deseos y pensamientos a mi mente-

-es una lástima, después del cálido recibimiento que les he preparado-

- de verdad que sigues siendo el mismo ingenuo-

-por el contrario sé que tú te has fortalecido en varios sentidos, aunque estoy seguro que siempre hemos pensado el uno en el otro- rió abriendo su mano derecha y dejando a la vista de todos, la preciada perla d las cuatro almas, cubierta de sombras y oscuridad

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iba caminando, con paso tranquilo, pero seguro, utilizando las fuerzas que su cuerpo podía darle en esos momentos, pero ahora su rumbo era fijo. Sabía que al fin aquél era el día, el tan esperado día en que todo llegaba su fin, en el que la historia se terminaría, y que se jugaría todo o nada.

Ya tenía algunos días sin un rumbo fijo, tratando de encontrar una explicación y salida de todo, pero a penas un par de días atrás al fin le había quedado clara su misión, la que debía cumplir a toda costa y a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Un par de horas antes sintió aquel llamado, aquel incesante sentimiento al que debía responder, aquel grito que venía desde el interior y necesitaba acudir. A penas con ayuda de su arma podía mantenerse de pie y con el suficiente equilibrio para moverse, y aquellas fuerzas las utilizaba al máximo para cumplir su acometido al fin y poder enfrentar de una vez su inevitable destino.

Ya faltaba poco, se acercaba al lugar al que también cobraría su venganza, lo veía tan firme y claro al frente que no se detenía ante nada, sentía la debilidad y el dolor albergar en su cuerpo pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Iba a llegar al final de toda esta pesadilla y por fin poder terminar con aquella larga etapa de la que sólo soñaba con cerrar.

Se acercó al desagradable lugar, tan molesto y sofocante como siempre, con la cabeza en alto, segura de sí misma. Sabía lo que debía hacer y en nada había objetado, al igual que siempre, debía afrontar con sabiduría su destino, como siempre lo había hecho, y como debía hacerlo una última vez, no sólo por ella, sino por todo y todos a su alrededor, debía poner un fin.

Finalmente llegó al enorme lugar, cubierto de demonios y veneno, energías negativas, sombras y una inmensa oscuridad, se adentró en el lugar, observando todo aquellos guardianes que ya habían sido derrotados, e identificaba también al culpable. Podía escuchar las voces de personas, personas que estaban a punto de enfrentarse en lo que sería una lucha verdaderamente impresionante y terrorífica.

Pronto, su vista tomó un objetivo, e incesante buscaba lo que había ido a buscar, lo que debía terminar, lo que debía ser aniquilado, el que la había traicionado, el que la había engañado.

Y ahí lo vio, ahí estaba de pie en el campo de batalla, listo para comenzar su masacre, estaba reunido con las otras personas que identificaba a la perfección, y quienes también buscaban el mismo objetivo. Los rastros de la ira no se hicieron esperar en sus ojos, todo el odio y el rencor despertaron en ella, dejándole aún más claro lo que tenía que hacer, lo miraba penetrantemente, recordando el momento una y otra vez aumentando aquella ira al máximo.

Reunió todas sus energías para ese instante, se concentró en su punto, preparó su arma y con sumo cuidado apuntó perfectamente a su blanco, concentrando todas sus energías y poderes en ello, en su última misión. Concentrado todo el poder, la fuerza, la ira, el rencor, energía y concentración disparó su arma hacia su enemigo, completamente segura de que aquello iba directamente hacia su corazón, la manera de eliminarle por fin.

Pero algo fuera de sus cálculos sucedió, la flecha se incrustó en la espalda del sujeto y cayó de rodillas al piso, llevándose la mano derecha a la zona del corazón, en donde había recibido el impacto, pero en ese momento, las personas ahí reunidas le llamaban, le llamaban con otro nombre, corrían hacia él y le sujetaban.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y ahí estaban, a punto de enfrentarse en la gran batalla que habían esperado 2 años atrás, encontrarse finalmente frente a frente con el sujeto que tantas atrocidades había causado, únicamente por su ambición y codicia, el deseo del poder que siempre había albergado en él, al igual que en el responsable de su origen.

La gran batalla estaba a punto de iniciarse cuando algo inesperado ocurrió entre ellos, pues una flecha llegó súbitamente desde fuera con una enorme potencia y poder, a incrustarse en la espalda de la muchacha, quien de inmediato cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llevando su mano a la zona herida. Sus amigos preocupados le llamaban incesantemente, pidiendo que reaccionara y corrían en su auxilio.

-¡KAGOME! ¡RESPONDE!-

**Fin del chap.**

Por lo pronto lo dejaremos hasta aquí, sé que estuvo muy corto, para mi gusta también lo fue, pero les pido comprensión, pues el día de ayer la computadora se descompuso y tuve que llevarla a reparar, por lo que perdí todo. Prometo que el siguiente será mas largo, cuando ya esté de nuevo con todos los archivos de regreso y en orden.

Además, la parte final de éste capítulo es una de las sorpresas que tengo preparadas para ustedes, así es, s pensaron que eso era todo, están equivocados, a penas es el principio, así que habrá que esperar el capítulo, el que actualizaré los más pronto que pueda, lo prometo.

NOTA: Lamentablemente debo informar que el final de la historia ya está cercano, como se podrán haber dado cuenta, me parece que le restan uno o dos capítulos más, así que les aviso para que no se los pierdan y estén pendientes de los capítulos restantes, en los que tengo preparadas más sorpresas.

Reviews.- Por cierto, quiero agradecerles muchísimo su apoyo con el capítulo pasado, me dio muchísimo gusto recibir 19 reviews, con bellísimos comentarios que me sacaron varias sonrisas enormes. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

HawkAngel XD.- Siempre me da gusto ver tus reviews, sobretodo por que siempre son los primeros de la lista, se oye divertida la nueva idea y estoy segura que ha de ser muy entretenida. Verás que por el momento no cuento con computadora, ya que se descompuso y tuve que llevarla a reparar, de hecho tuve problemas para acabar el capítulo, así que en cuanto me entreguen la computadora entraré a darle una checada. Muchas gracias otra vez.

Rei Tsukino.- Bueno, de hecho pensé que sería algo repetitiva la teoría del trabajo de hermanos, pero una vez que me puse a analizar la historia, no quedó otra opción, de hecho pienso que esa sería la manera real e ideal de derrotar a Naraku. Con respecto a lo demás, sinceramente no me costó trabajo sacar aquella conclusión, es decir, si se ve la serie completa, pienso que es fácil comprender, aunque cada quien puede sacar su propia teoría, saldrían bastantes desde mi punto de vista, pero yo usé la que me pareció mejor, la que pensé primero y que además es mi favorita. Espero ver tu review pronto.

Mikky-chan.- Tomaré en cuenta sus pedidos, como siempre lo hago, pero en estos momentos en los que se desarrolla la gran batalla final, habrá más acción y adrenalina que nada, pero les tengo preparados momentos de romance también, y muchas sorpresas. Muchas gracias.

201anamaria.- Muchísimas gracias por esa evaluación, me pone contentísima que hagan tan hermosos comentarios sobre mi trabajo, tu review me dejó verdaderamente encantada. Y no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, comprendo perfectamente los problemas que nos trae la escuela para entrar aquí, de hecho mis tardanzas también se deben a la escuela, y esta vez se juntó el problema de mi computadora, pero no dejes de leer las sorpresas que esperan para el siguiente capítulo. Nos veremos después y te deseo mucha suerte en los exámenes.

Kamiss InuXAome siempre.- Tus reviews me ponen realmente contenta, cuando me siento mal, lo único que hago es entrar a leer mis reviews para que me levanten los ánimos y creeme, los tuyos son de los mejores para hacerme sentir mejor, siempre me sacas unas grandes sonrisas. Yo también siento mucho tener que terminar con la historia, creo que a mi me duele más que nadie, pero si la escuela me lo permite, idearé una nueva en la que espero ver a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia por ahí. Y en cuento a tu último comentario, pues puedes esperar muchas sorpresas inimaginables para el siguiente capítulo que mi cerebrito ha ingeniado, así que habrá que esperar. Nos vemos.

Lore.- muchas gracias por el review, no me importa que sean cortos, mientras me digan lo que opinan del fic, seré la persona más feliz del mundo, muchísimas gracias.

Lorena.- Les tengo listo algo mucho más allá de romance y aventura, será algo grande y en mi opinión, inesperado y genial, pero no dudes que habrá de todo y momentos para ello, sólo les pido paciencia, que eso llegará, muchas gracias.

Alba.- yo también espero que no sea el último fic, he estado pensando en una nueva idea para convertirla en un fic, en la que espero verlas a todas de nuevo, y también muchas gracias por dejarme el review que siempre me pone muy contenta, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Suemy Dany.- Amiga del alma, aquí esta la actualización, y bueno, para que te cuento, conoces todas mis crisis y los traumas consecuentes a ellas, que aquí entre nos, me dan ganas de cortarme las venas con galleta de animalito, y como ves? Esta es mi gran ideota, que espero te esté gustando. Te reirás de mí, pero el final fue lo primero que se me ocurrió de toda la historia, y ya se que me querrás golpear después de leer el capítulo, pero ya estoy preparada con pomadas y todo, pero bueno, espero nos veamos después, y que me digas tus resultados! Que me come por dentro la curiosidad.

Aome Hiroshima.- muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto saber que la historia te siga gustando tanto, y en cuanto a la frase que pongo al final, es mi leyenda, sólo que está e alemán y significa: "une tu mente y tu imaginación a un mundo mágico". Espero verte pronto.

Aome mauu mauu.- Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero antes de saber las pero lo que queda ahora por saber es lo que ocurrirá en la batalla final, en la que puedes esperar muchas cosas. Nos vemos.

Hjhh.- bueno, no estoy segura de lo que me quisiste decir, pero espero que pudieras explicármelo junto con tu opinión del capítulo.

Kimiko Onmi Sam.- gracias, gracias, gracias. Y con lo de tu amiga, me encantaría tenerla por aquí, entre mas fans y amigos mejor, sobretodo si me apoya con las amenazas, así que la esperaré por aquí. Y por cierto, gracias por tu lindo comentario sobre mi edad, me da gusto saber que mis amigas me apoyen en eso, sobretodo cuando me dicen que la edad no afecta la imaginación. Gracias eh!. Y otra cosa, cuando dices que no entro, te refieres a la historia o al Messenger, por que creeme que en el segundo, estoy TODO el tiempo. Nos vemos.

Andrómeda black.- muchas gracias por entrar a seguir leyendo mis cosas, y sobretodo me pone muy contenta saber que la historia te siga gustando, y muchas gracias por la evaluación de mi teoría, creo que es la más factible, aunque la idea suene repetitiva. Gracias y espero recibir más reviews tuyos.

Kuni Potter.- muchísimas gracias por esa opinión sobre mi trabajo, parece ser que la pulida que di a mi escritura ha dado buenos resultados y ha mejorado bastante, pues he recibido varios comentarios sobre mi redacción. Y claro que pienso que tu comentario es bueno, se trata de que dejes tu opinión sobre el capítulo y eso has hecho con toda sinceridad y te lo agradezco infinitamente. Y aquí te dejo mi correo para que me mandes las historias. Nos vemos

aYurita.- muchas gracias por el review y por tus comentarios, me gusta saber lo que piensan sobre la historia y no eres la primera, ni serás la última que me pide que Inu y Kagome se queden juntos o que ambos se den cuenta de que hay afecto mutuo, pero digamos que ambos pasaron etapas difíciles mientras estuvieron separados, y digamos que Kagome aprendió a ser más independiente y fuerte. Además, una de las cosas importantes de la historia es que Inuyasha tome el reto de recuperarla. Gracias y nos veremos después.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y espero verles de nuevo muy pronto, y ya saben que estaré esperando sus comentarios con muchas ansias.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar" 

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	19. La batalla final II

Hola chicas, siento de nuevo la demora, pero entre varias cosas no pude actualizar antes, pero bueno, dejando atrás las excusas mejor les dejo lo que vine a dejarles.

Capítulo # 19 "La batalla final" (segunda parte)

Inuyasha corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin pensarlo dos veces. Corrió a auxiliar a la muchacha que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, soportando el agonizante dolor de la flecha sagrada incrustada en su espalda. No sabían que esperar, pues desconocían completamente que clase de efecto podría tener una flecha sagrada sobre una persona con poderes espirituales, pero el aspecto de la muchacha no era para nada favorable.

-¡Kagome, por favor, reacciona!- hablaba el hanyou a la chica que cada vez empalidecía más, mientras que el resto de los acompañantes del hanyou se acercaron a ellos

-Inuyasha….- fueron las palabras de la muchacha antes de cerrar los ojos

-KAGOME- gritó el hanyou zarandeando el cuerpo de la chica sin obtener respuesta

-Kagome, abre los ojos- dijo el pequeño Shippo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-no es posible- susurró la exterminadora con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-¡vamos Kagome!- dijo el lobo moviendo a la chica con una mano

-es inútil por más que lo intenten- explicó Naraku con suma tranquilidad- Kagome morirá definitivamente-

-¡eso no es cierto!- comentó exaltado el kitsune- ¡Kagome es una mujer muy fuerte, ella no moriría tan fácil!-

-no sean ingenuos- rió el hombre de frías facciones- son demasiadas cosas las que se oponen a su existencia- dijo mostrando la contaminada perla- e incluso a sus propia resistencia-

-¡eres un maldito!- gritó el lobo

-NARAKU- se oyó el grito de una voz femenina y la figura de la débil y fúrica mujer se hizo aparecer frente a ellos- ¡eres un maldito! ¿Como te atreves?- los presentes le miraban sorprendidos, pues hacía poco que la daban por muerta

-¡querida Kikyo! ¡Que alegría verte con vida!- dijo el hombre con el mismo aire de sarcasmo

-¡cállate! ¡Me engañaste maldito mentiroso!-

-tranquila Kikyo- rió

-¡ordenaste a tu demonio que me atacara!-

-era muy arriesgado que siguieras adelante, así que decidí deshacerme de ti en cuanto me dieras lo que necesitaba, aunque te admiro por esa resistencia a pesar de haber quedado tan débil-

-¡de que demonios estás hablando!- vociferó el hanyou después de dejar a Kagome al cuidado de la exterminadora

-hablo, querido Inuyasha, de que Kikyo me ayudó brindándome toda la fuerza que necesitaba, en los momentos en que la oscuridad la cegó completamente-

-¿Qué?-

- aunque no lo creas Inuyasha, Kikyo me brindó sus poderes en los momentos en que me encontraba vulnerable para poder incrementar mi energía, a cambio de mi ayuda para sus propios propósitos- rió el hombre mientras que Kikyo le miraba con una mirada llena de furia- sin embargo, el día en que te atacó con el demonio me pareció el momento perfecto para quitarla del camino, ya que había obtenido lo que quería de ella-

-pero tus planes fallaron- Kikyo rió esta vez, sintiéndose triunfante al haber arruinado el plan de Naraku

-te equivocas querida, aunque admito que no esperaba tanta resistencia de tu parte, me has sido útil una vez más- aseguró señalando el inerte cuerpo de Kagome

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡eres un cobarde!- vociferó Sesshoumaru- al igual que antes, te evitaste la molestia de ensuciar tus manos para otro truco sucio, pero lo importante esta noche es asegurar la derrota de uno-

-jajajajajajajajaja- comenzó a reír bastante confiado- querido Sesshoumaru, eso es precisamente lo que haremos el día de hoy, pero mi victoria está asegurada, la que la mismísima sacerdotisa Kikyo ha asegurado con su ayuda-

-¿de verdad le has ayudado Kikyo?- cuestionó el hanyou mirándola melancólicamente

-¡más vale que expliques de que estás hablando!- dijo Kikyo exaltada

-una vez más tus poderes me han ayudado a obtener lo que necesito- dijo mostrando la perla sumida en una completa oscuridad

-espera….- reaccionó el hanyou- eso quiere decir que…..

-¡exacto Inuyasha! ¡Kagome!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?-

-verás Inuyasha, desde hace varios días mi mayor obstáculo no fue Kikyo, sino su reencarnación. Kagome se encargo, los últimos dos años, a purificar la perla aún en la diferencia de tiempos en la que no me permitía hacer buen uso de ella. En estos momentos, Kagome se encuentra a un paso de la muerte, por lo que sus poderes están completamente debilitados, permitiéndome hacer completo uso de la perla-

-tu plan era matarla- supuso el lobo

-no exactamente- aseguró el demonio- obtuve los poderes de Kikyo, pero aún así no fue suficiente para incrementar mi nivel, así que debo dar un paso más- terminó extendiendo la perla en dirección al cuerpo de la muchacha, y la gema comenzó a desprender poder oscuro que comenzó a rodear a Kagome, y fue momentos después en que reaccionó al poder que Naraku invocaba

El cuerpo de Kagome se suspendió en el aire levemente, mientras que un aura sagrada apareció a su alrededor, y momentos después se desprendió de ella junto con miles de espectros que conformaban su alma, y estos comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar hasta que se comenzaron a fusionar con el cuerpo de Naraku.

-¡basta!- gritó el hanyou- ¡Qué intentas hacer maldito!

El cuerpo de Kagome cayó pesadamente contra el piso, mientras que Naraku se observaba a si mismo, admirando el aura sagrada perteneciente a la pelinegra y que ahora formaba parte de él.

-ahora me he convertido en un ser completamente invencible-

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó la exterminadora exaltada y llena de lágrimas, mientras que movía el cuerpo helado de su amiga

-acabo de absorber el alma y poderes de Kagome con ayuda de la flecha de Kikyo, la cual hizo posible que desprendiera el alma de Kagome de su cuerpo gracias a los poderes espirituales concentrados en esa flecha-

-¡me engañaste de nuevo!- vociferó la sacerdotisa- para que disparara mi flecha contra Kagome, creyendo que eras tú- explicó la chica mientras Naraku sonreía abiertamente

-¡maldito!- gritó el lobo corriendo hacia él, listo para atacarle pero el otro le evitó fácilmente

-¿de que te sirven a ti los poderes espirituales de Kagome?- preguntó el monje

-ya que ella establecía una conexión con la perla, sus poderes incrementaron considerablemente, al mismo nivel de pureza que la perla. Si me apoderaba de esa energía, mis poderes también aumentarían, pues también he obtenido esa conexión con el espíritu de la perla-

-disfrútalo mientras puedas- dijo el hanyou sacando la espada- por que pronto lo perderás

-pero te olvidas de algo Inuyasha- dijo el hombre deteniendo al hanyou- si me matas, el alma de Kagome no regresará jamás a su cuerpo, mientras yo viva, su alma seguirá en este mundo, pero si yo muero, ella también lo hará-

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza como signo de confusión y desesperación, tenía que eliminar a Naraku para poder terminar de una vez con todos los males que ya había causado, liberar de la agonía a todos los que el demonio había afectado, y eso era algo que siempre se había prometido, pero por otro lado se encontraba Kagome, si mataba a Naraku, toda esperanza de recuperarla se perdería.

En ese momento giró su vista hacia el inmóvil cuerpo de la joven, custodiado por Kirara y Shippo, éste último llorando a su lado, susurrándole palabras como si ella pudiera escucharle, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que recuperarían sus almas lo antes posible, rogándole que resistiera.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, inmóvil y pensativo con la espada desenvainada, considerando todas las posibilidades, mientras todos los presentes le miraban, esperando una reacción y decisión de su parte.

-y bien…- alentó Naraku- ¿Qué decides Inuyasha?-

El hanyou levantó la cabeza, dejando a la vista de todos, las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos y que pronto surcaron su rostro.

-¡deja de hablar y comienza a pelear!- dijo el hanyou lanzándose hacia Naraku dispuesto a atacarle

-¿estás loco?- gritó el kitsune- ¡si lo matas Kagome nunca volverá!-

-¡no puedo dejar a éste maldito con vida, por más que me pese hacerlo, tengo que desaparecerlo!-

-muy bien Inuyasha- contestó Naraku- aunque te advierto que no será fácil-

-sé que no lo será, pero te venceré-

-Inuyasha es un tonto- comenzó a llorar el Kitsune- no podremos recuperar a Kagome- dijo el zorrito mientras vertía sus lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha

Pronto aparecieron en el lugar los demonios al servicio de Naraku quienes comenzaron a atacar a los viajeros, los lobos y a Sesshoumaru y su sirviente.

En medio de la batalla, una flecha cruzó el campo, destruyendo parte de la armadura de Naraku.

-no te olvides de mi Naraku- dijo Kikyo preparando una nueva flecha- hoy pagarás todo lo que has hecho-

-no seas tonta, tienes muy pocas energías que no te serán suficientes para vencerme-

-tengo la energía suficiente para pelear y vengarme, además, habemos muchas personas aquí, reunidas para el mismo propósito que yo, y ninguna descansará hasta haberla cumplido-

-¡exacto!- respondió el hanyou lanzando un ataque con su espada

-¡grupo de ingenuos! Sus poderes nunca serán suficientes para vencerme con las nuevas energías que he absorbido-

-¡no te confíes!- gritó el hanyou

En esos momentos, mientras peleaba, veía a sus exhaustos amigos pelear con todas sus fuerzas, dando todo de sí hasta el último instante en el que esperaban terminar con esa guerra en la que esperaban ver a Naraku caer. Sin embargo, parecía que a aquellas alturas, en las que no habían llegado a nada, todos estaban cansados y heridos, así que si seguían adelante con aquel ritmo no llegarían a nada, y aparentemente Naraku se había dado cuenta, pues se veía muy confiado, y mientras peleaba observaba a los demás cansados, pues salían cada vez más demonios, a los que cada uno atacaba con todos sus medios: Sango con su boomerang, el monje con sus poderes, los lobos con sus propias fuerzas, Sesshoumaru con sus espadas, eliminando a varios de un solo movimiento y Kikyo utilizaba sus flechas.

"_Colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero deben trabajar juntas" _escuchó la voz de Kagome en su mente, recordando la conversación que habían tenido esa misma mañana. "_Colmillo sagrado tiene el poder de eliminar a los demonios, mientras que colmillo de acero puede destruir los campos de protección"_.

"ahora comprendo" pensaba el hanyou "cada espada tiene habilidades diferentes pero poderosas, si unimos el poder de las dos armas podremos crear la fuerza necesaria para eliminar a Naraku. Mientras mi espada destruye el campo de Naraku y lo debilita, la espada de Sesshoumaru podrá ponerle fin evitando que regenere su cuerpo" concluyó el chico, comprendiendo el mensaje que la pelinegra le había dado. Con cautela se acercó a su hermano, peleando con las criaturas.

-no puedo creer que diga esto, pero debemos trabajar juntos- le comunicó a su hermano mientras peleaban

-¿y que te hace pensar que voy a cooperar contigo?- rió el otro

-no tenemos elección, debemos hacerlo, el poder combinado de ambas espadas es la clave para destruir a Naraku-

-feh! Observa Inuyasha, como tu hermano destruye a Naraku sin problemas y sin ninguna clase de ayuda ¡prepárate Naraku!- vociferó el demonio mientras se lanzaba al ataque del otro demonio y comenzaba una lucha entre ellos dos

-¡éste inútil! No pienso quedarme aquí observando, parece ser que yo tendré que dar el primer paso ya que no quiere cooperar- dijo en voz alta antes de correr en dirección a Naraku- VIENTO CORTANTE- lanzó su ataque en dirección a Naraku, e inmediatamente Sesshoumaru se apartó del camino dejando que el ataque de Inuyasha destruyera el campo de Naraku

-¡maldición!- exclamó el demonio- pero no será suficiente

-¡no te preocupes por eso!- intervino el hanyou-ESPINAS VENENOSAS-

En ése momento, todos estaban atentos al ataque que el hanyou había lanzado, haciendo que miles de espinas salieran disparadas en dirección de Naraku, quien trataba de evitarlas a toda costa, utilizando los poderes espirituales que recientemente había obtenido.

-¿estará funcionando?- se preguntó el kitsune en voz alta

-por más que trate de evitarlas, algunas de esas espinas han logrado incrustarse en su piel y han comenzado a liberar un veneno potente, mi pregunta es, si Naraku ha creado alguna clase de inmunidad a los venenos que le permita soportarlos- comentó el monje

-no podrán vencerme así- cometo Naraku antes de atacarlos a todos con poderes espirituales

-parece ser que Kagome poseía gran poder espiritual- cometo la exterminadora reincorporándose del ataque

-¡Naraku!- Kikyo lanzó una flecha sagrada hacia el demonio, la cual Inuyasha aprovechó para lanzar un ataque más

-BAKURIUHA-

Naraku miraba aquel ataque acercarse cada vez más, con una potencia impresionante, y sabiendo que se encontraba débil a causa del potente veneno de las espinas y su vulnerabilidad a causa de la pérdida del campo de protección, comenzó a elevarse para escapar, pero en ese momento, una cadena apareció de la nada y le sujetó, evitando que escapara.

-¿Kohaku? ¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó confundido mientras observaba la actitud que había tomado su sirviente, quien ahora le traicionaba para asegurar su fin definitivo

-¡no irás a ninguna parte!- respondió el muchacho mientras aseguraba la cadena evitando el escape de Naraku, y así el ataque de Inuyasha le alcanzó por fin, combinado con el poder de la flecha de Kikyo

**Fin del chap.**

Bien, esto es todo por el momento, sé que fue corto y tal vez algo confuso y aburrido, me lo esperaba mejor, pero aún así espero que me lo puedan decir en sus reviews para repararlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Reviews.-

Liz Kraft.- me divertí mucho cuando leí tu review, será por que las dos pensamos igual, a mi también ya me tiene hasta el cansancio la bendita mujer que nada mas anda chupando la alegría, pero no sufras por eso, aunque me molestó mucho ponerla, tendrá un propósito bueno para variar, así que espera a ver que le aguarda, me sentiré muy feliz cuando eso ocurra, y sé que tú también, nos veremos y espero tu opinión.

HawkAngel XD.- siempre me da gusto ver tus reviews, y perdóname por no poder entrar todavía a tus historias, pero últimamente he tenido muy poco tiempo para entrar a la página y a penas lo necesario para subir capítulos, pero uno de mis propósitos de las vacaciones de verano es leer tus historias, aunque claro que haré todo lo posible por comenzar en cuanto me sea posible. Nos vemos.

Lorena.- no te preocupes, que el romance llegará pronto para todos en cuanto termine todo el rollo de la pelea, que se ha puesto muy interesante a mi parecer. Siento mucho lo del lemon, pero bueno, me será difícil hacerlo en esta historia, aunque tal vez lo haga en otra historia en cuanto se me ocurra, jejejejejeje. De verdad, lo probaré en otra historia. Espero verte pronto.

Alba.- gracias por comprender lo de mi tardanza y lo duro que es cuando comienzan los trabajos y exámenes en la escuela, tengo que dividirme en mil pedazos para hacer mil cosas, pero me he llevado malas experiencias por querer hacerlo todo, así que me lo llevo con tranquilidad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario del capítulo, ya ves que fue lo que pasó con Kikyo, causa de otro truco de Naraku para que afectara a Kagome, ahora falta ver como lo solucionan. Nos veremos pronto y espero tu comentario.

Meryinustar.- muchas gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo para dejarme tu review, espero que la historia te siga gustando y que me dejes más de tus reviews. Nos veremos pronto.

Millychiquitita.- muchas gracias por el review y por tu sincera opinión de la historia que espero que te siga gustando y espero ver más reviews tuyos.

Kikiokagomesama.- muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y ojala te siga gustando, espero ver tus reviews con tus opiniones.

Suemy Danny.- ay amiga, me libré del golpe pero no de los reclamos, aunque sé que ahora si me vas a dar el golpe en cuanto veas esto, ya estoy agarrando práctica, después de tantas personas que me quieren golpear creo que me volveré experta en los medicamentos. Y por fin ya sabemos los resultados y de verdad cuento los días para que seamos compañeras de escuela otra vez, me sentiré mucho mejor. Nos veremos muy pronto amiga y mil gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Saeki Blue.- bueno, desencadené un poco de suspenso, pero ya se vio que Kikyo no se equivocó, sino que Naraku la engañó para que dañara a Kagome y así poder quitarle el alma. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que me dejes tu opinión, que muero por saber que piensan de esto.

3-Cindy-3.- muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegró saber que la historia te esté gustando tanto y sobre todo, que leyeras tan pronto todos los capítulos, de verdad, me hiciste muy feliz y sobretodo con los comentarios que me dejaste en cada uno de tus reviews, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que me dejes un nuevo comentario con tu opinión.

Kimiko Onmi Sam.- ahorita mismo te acabo de ver en el Messenger y no me contestas eh, con lo de tu amiga, dile que no hay problema, no me molesta verla por aquí, por que no quiero y me niego a que gastes en llamadas de larga distancia cuando lo podemos hacer libremente por Internet, así que dime los horarios en los que te conectas para que platiquemos como dios manada y nos pongamos al corriente. Nos vemos chica.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una,_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	20. Nuestras Vidas

Una enorme disculpa por mi demora, sé que querrán golpearme, pero les pido que comprendan, las últimas semanas han sido muy pesadas, y acabo de terminar mis exámenes, trabajos y toda la cosa, que la verdad me tuvieron sumamente ocupada, pero lo he estado escribiendo durante varios días, así que de antemano: gomennasai.

NOTA: Me apena mucho decir que éste es el último capítulo de la historia, así que espero que disfruten mucho esta última parte que les dejo con ahínco y gratitud por su espera, apoyo y comprensión. GRACIAS.

Dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Danny por su cumpleaños. Amiga: espero que te la pasas muy bien y muchísimas felicidades. Mucho ánimo amiga, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo.

Capítulo # 20 "Nuestras Vidas"

El ataque de Inuyasha tenía una gran potencia, de la que todos los presentes dudaban que Naraku saliera completamente ileso. Combinados los ataques de Inuyasha y Kikyo, y con la previa participación de Sesshoumaru aquel ataque alcanzó al demonio, al que por fin pudieron ver desintegrarse en medio de una luz cegadora.

Tras recuperarse del ataque, comenzaron a buscar con la vista algo que les indicara la destrucción de Naraku, pronto encontraron al frente, la marca de una araña oscura sobre la pared de madera, con la flecha incrustada en ella, y pronto ambas se desintegraron, de ese modo supieron del esperado fin de Naraku.

Los lobos comenzaron a aullar y a felicitarse entre ellos; Sesshoumaru miró altivamente en dirección de la pared donde había estado la marca y pronto partió de ahí junto con Rin y su sirviente; Kikyo permaneció de pie observando el lugar en el que había estado Naraku, observándolo con toda la ira posible; Sango y Miroku sonrieron y pronto Kohaku se acercó a ellos sonriente.

-¡Kohaku!- lloró la exterminadora mientras abrazaba al chico- así que lograste escapar del control de Naraku-

-si hermana- contestó el muchacho tímido- hace ya algunos meses que perdió el control sobre mi mente-

-¿y por que no regresaste conmigo?- preguntó la chica comenzando a llorar

-por que creí mejor fingir que aún seguía sus órdenes, de ese modo podía observar sus movimientos de cerca y poder ayudarles el día en que la batalla final llegara-

-gracias Kohaku-

El llanto del kitsune pronto los hizo regresar en si, se volvieron y encontraron la imagen de Inuyasha abrazando el cuerpo frío de Kagome, Shippo lloraba a su lado, Miroku rezaba en silencio y los lobos observaban silenciosos.

-Kagome no volverá- lloraba Shippo- sus almas desaparecieron junto con Naraku-

-¡cállate Shippo!- respondió Inuyasha aún abrazando a la chica

-¡tú destruiste a Naraku y por eso ella no volverá con nosotros!-

-lo sé Shippo- respondió bajando la cabeza- no deseaba que eso sucediera, pero sé que si no lo hacía… Kagome nunca me lo perdonaría, tenía que destruirlo- Shippo miraba atentamente al hanyou, más aún por que distinguió el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos

-debe haber alguna manera de hacerla regresar- comentó Kouga desesperado

-pero no sabemos de que manera- respondió Sango- el mismo Naraku dijo que sus almas desaparecerían si lo destruíamos-

-¡no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, hay que intentarlo!- volvió a repetir insistente el lobo líder

-¿por dónde propones que comencemos Kouga?- respondió el monje- quiero escuchar tu propuesta y lo intentaremos- Kouga giró la vista, sabiendo que no tenía en mente la manera de cómo lograrlo

Kikyo escuchaba la conversación atentamente a pesar de estar unos metros alejada y comprendió que su misión ya había sido cumplida y que ya era tiempo de que se retirasen… pero también comprendió, por lo que pudo escuchar, que la vida de Inuyasha ya no le pertenecía. Sabía que Inuyasha era muy obstinado y que de inmediato insistiría en irse con ella por cumplir su promesa, aún a pesar del dolor que en ese momento le embargaba… pero su corazón ya no le pertenecía… ella ya no era el centro de sus pensamientos y la vida de Inuyasha giraba alrededor de alguien más. Además, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle pasar ese momento, para quitarle su vida y alejarlo de lo que en verdad le importaba.

-la llevaré a su casa- dijo de pronto Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo de Kagome- se la entregaré a sus familiares para que la sepulten en su época, es lo mejor-

-pobre Kagome- lloró Sango

-he hecho unas oraciones por su alma, para que descanse en paz- comentó el monje

-maldito Naraku- dijo Kouga cerrando los puños con fuerza- usar así a Kagome-

-Inuyasha- llamó Kikyo a lo que los presentes giraron su vista hacia ella

-regresaré pronto Kikyo- contestó el hanyou- espérame en la cabaña, volveré en cuanto haya regresado a Kagome a su época-

-Inuyasha, ella… es muy importante para ti ¿no es así?-

-bueno…- contestó girando la mirada

-lo suponía- sonrió débilmente y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos-puedo ayudarla a regresar- contestó la sacerdotisa mientras se acercaba al hanyou

-¿Qué?- contestaron exaltados

-¿de que manera harías eso?- preguntó Inuyasha confundido

-Inuyasha: mi existencia ahora es gracias a las almas que tengo en mi interior, las almas de Kagome que se quedaron en mi y que conforman mi esencia, si le devuelvo esas almas ella regresará y poco a poco comenzará a recuperar las almas que absorbió Naraku-

-pero Kikyo, si le cedes las almas… morirás- dijo Inuyasha

-lo sé, pero yo no pertenezco aquí… ni a tu corazón Inuyasha- afirmó la miko mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla del hanyou- yo ya no soy la persona más importante para ti- en ese momento Inuyasha bajó su vista al rostro de Kagome y así comprendió las palabras de Kikyo

Kikyo sonrió tristemente y posó una de sus manos en la frente de Kagome y otra en su pecho, cerró los ojos y el aura sagrada apareció a su alrededor. Pronto las almas en su interior comenzaron a ser expulsadas y volaban al cuerpo de Kagome con rapidez, hasta que de repente se detuvieron.

-Kagome- llamó Inuyasha, y poco después la chica comenzó a respirar y a tomar calor, pero aún sin abrir los ojos

-ya despertará, necesita recuperarse- comento Kikyo quien comenzaba a tomar un aura espectral y mantuvo contacto visual con el hanyou por unos momentos- adiós Inuyasha- se despidió melancólica del hanyou y después desapareció en el aire como si fuese vapor

-gracias Kikyo- susurró el Inuyasha con el rostro hacia el cielo

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí- comentó Miroku- y regresemos a la aldea- Kohaku se acercó a Inuyasha y le mostró la perla de Naraku (la perla aún estaba incompleta, faltaban los fragmentos que tenía el grupo) que aún estaba contaminada y que a penas había logrado purificarse levemente

-gracias Kohaku- dijo el hanyou mientras guardaba aquel trozo de la perla y cargó a Kagome en su espalda para salir de ahí

Mientras se alejaban del lugar, pudieron ver como el castillo se desvanecía junto con los restos de los monstruos que derrotaron y la densa niebla oscura que rodeaba al bosque-

-mas vale que la cuides bien- comento el lobo líder en cuanto salieron del bosque, refiriéndose a la pelinegra que llevaba el hanyou en su espalda

-feh! Eso no lo dudes, no necesito que un lobo me diga que hacer-

-mas te vale que así sea animal- gritó furioso- o me encargaré de darte tu merecido-

Los lobos partieron de inmediato hacia sus hogares y el grupo se encaminó de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede casi sin mencionar palabra.

Pasaron dos días desde que derrotaran a Naraku y ellos regresaran a la aldea: Sango pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano, habían ido a su aldea para rezar a las tumbas de los habitantes y hacían planes sobre las tumbas nuevas que harían para ellos y las reparaciones que harían en la aldea, a la que planeaban regresar. El monje Miroku se paseaba, visitando a su monje amigo y las tumbas de su padre y su abuelo, a quienes rezaba aliviado por la destrucción de Naraku, y por consiguiente, la desaparición del agujero negro de su mano. Shippo permaneció en la aldea en todo momento con Inuyasha que no se separaba de Kagome, quien no había despertado aún, pero mostraba mejoría.

-¿ya despertó?- preguntó la exterminadora en cuanto entró a la cabaña acompañada de Kohaku, en la que se encontraban los restantes de grupo, junto con Kaede

-aún no- respondió la mujer- está recuperando fuerzas, pero pronto lo hará- aseguró

-espero que pronto lo haga- contestó el kitsune- no me gusta verla así-

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que un ruido llamó su atención, pues la pelinegra había comenzado a moverse.

-Kagome- llamó Inuyasha y en ese momento, Kagome abrió los ojos débilmente hasta reconocer a las personas frente a ella

-Inuyasha- susurró

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó el kitsune

-estoy bien- asintió levemente- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿y Naraku?-

-no te preocupes Kagome- contestó Inuyasha- él ya ha sido derrotado, la batalla terminó- Kagome giró la vista melancólica e Inuyasha la observó confundido, la chica se movió con intención de incorporarse y en ese momento Sango intervino, ya que Kagome no estaba completamente vestida y eso se debía a los vendajes que ella misma y la anciana Kaede le habían hecho para sus heridas

-chicos, esperen un momento afuera- dijo la exterminadora sacado a Miroku y a Inuyasha de la cabaña y ella procedió a ayudar a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie y a colocarse su ropa de nuevo

Kagome salió torpemente de la cabaña, aún caminaba débilmente pero podía mantenerse de pie, y comenzó a alejarse de ahí lentamente hasta que Inuyasha se acercó a ella para ayudarle, y en el momento en que el monje y Shippo se disponían a seguirlos, la exterminadora bloqueó su paso negando con un movimiento de cabeza y los otros comprendieron la razón.

Inuyasha y Kagome se alejaron un poco de la aldea, hasta que dieron con el árbol sagrado y Kagome se sentó en una de las gruesas raíces y se recargó en el tronco respirando hondo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome?- preguntó el hanyou mientras la observaba atentamente

-quiero saber algo Inuyasha- comenzó la muchacha con tranquilidad-¿Qué harás ahora que Naraku ha sido destruido?- la pregunta tomó al hanyou desprevenido por lo que no sabía que contestar

-pues yo…- comenzó pero guardo silencio

-desconozco muchas cosas en éste momento Inuyasha, y que en realidad me han dejado consternada y confundida, pero lo que desconozco completamente es lo que pasará a partir de ahora y quiero que tú me lo aclares, pues sé perfectamente que tú ya habías tomado una decisión-

-así era- suspiró

-le habías prometido algo a Kikyo, y aún no comprendo por que no lo has hecho así-

-por que el día en que Naraku fue derrotado, ambos nos dimos cuenta de algo muy importante…- confesó bajando la mirada

-¿y que era aquello que no te permitió seguirla?-

-de que había algo más fuerte que me ataba a éste mundo, de que éste era mi lugar-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a que mi destino ya no era seguir a Kikyo al infierno, ella terminó la misión que había venido a cumplir y se sintió libre de irse de éste mundo-

-¿y la dejaste ir? ¿y lo que le habías prometido?-

-mi vida dejó de pertenecerle hace tiempo, ella dejo éste mundo para que tú pudieras regresar, cediéndote las almas que antes te habían arrebatado cuando ella volvió a éste mundo, liberándome de mi promesa-

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así Inuyasha?-

-para que pudieras regresar a éste mundo, para poder estar contigo, por que… tú eres lo más valioso que tengo- afirmó mirando a la pelinegra con ojos llenos de ternura que le hicieron aparecer lágrimas a los ojos chocolate de la chica

-¿de verdad?- preguntó Kagome

-de verdad- respondió el hanyou- lo único que realmente quiero es estar contigo- terminó mientras se arrodillaba frente a la miko y la rodeaba en un cálido abrazo

Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y derrotada por ellas lloró en el hombro del hanyou mientras respondía su abrazo, poco después su llanto cesó gracias a las caricias que hacía Inuyasha en su cabello.

-Kagome- llamó Inuyasha

-dime- contestó

-hay algo más que debo decirte- dijo el chico separándose de la muchacha- sé que aún estás débil, pero…- sacó la perla de su haori junto con los fragmentos que ellos poseían y se los mostraba a la miko, aún con rastros de contaminación- necesito saber si ahora tienes conexión con el espíritu para unir los fragmentos y purificarla, ya que la contaminación de la perla no te ayudará a recuperarte rápido-

-tienes razón- suspiró la muchacha y tomó entre sus manos los fragmentos de la perla

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras tomaba los fragmentos y se concentró en usar su poder que trabajaba levemente, dado que aún no estaba del todo recuperada.

-Mina… Mina…- llamó la chica en su mente y pronto la figura de la mujer apareció frente a ella

-hola Kagome- saludó la muchacha con una leve sonrisa

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-algo débil, estoy recuperando energías-

-sé que estás agotada y aún débil, pero te pido que me brindes un poco de poder para purificar la perla y unir los fragmentos-

-está bien- respondió la rubia y ambas mujeres se concentraron y con ambos poderes la perla fue unida y purificada

Poco después, Inuyasha cargó a Kagome, quien quedó débil después de usar sus poderes, y regresaron a la aldea en dónde sus compañeros les aguardaban y juntos pasaron el día mientras cuidaban a Kagome, ya que aún recuperaba fuerzas.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con la perla ahora?- preguntó el monje durante la conversación-¿cuidará usted de ella señorita?- preguntó a la pelinegra

-pues la perla aún está incompleta- comentó observado la joya- falta el fragmento que Kohaku lleva en su cuerpo, pero no pretendo matarlo- comentó mirando al niño- y además los fragmentos que aún tiene Kouga-

-y además Inuyasha pensaba usarla- comentó Sango

-es cierto- dijo Miroku- ¿aún piensas convertirte en un youkai, Inuyasha?- el hanyou observó a la miko quien lo miraba esperando su respuesta

-detestaría comportarme igual de orgulloso y petulante como Sesshoumaru- comentó burlesco- o igual de torpe y tonto que Kouga- rió. Kagome le sonrió complacida

-bien, lo tomaremos como un no- respondió Miroku

-parece ser que ahora deberás custodiarla tú Kagome- comentó la exterminadora

-al parecer si- contestó la pelinegra

-ahora nos queda quitarle los fragmentos al inútil de Kouga- comentó Inuyasha

-¡mira quien es el inútil!- respondió el lobo quien acababa de aparecerse en la cabaña

-¿y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó el hanyou

-¡pues vine a ver cómo estaba Kagome gran idiota!-

-¡no necesitamos lobos cobardes, así que puedes regresar por donde llegaste!-

-¡cierra la boca antes de que te las veas conmigo!-

-¡así que quieres pelear!- rió el hanyou sacando la espada- ¡quiero verte intentarlo!-

-¡eres un gran tarado!- rió el otro- ¡verás como te dejaré!-

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kagome los miraban con lástima, mientras los otros amenazaban con pelear entre ellos.

-peleando de nuevo- comentó el monje

-siempre hacen eso cada vez que se ven- dijo Shippo

-y al final nunca llegan a nada- completó la exterminadora

Rato después Inuyasha y Kouga fueron separados como siempre por los viajeros y a regañadientes se sentaron junto a los demás.

-¿cómo te encuentras Kagome?- preguntó el lobo

-me siento mejor, gracias- respondió la chica con una sonrisa- ¿y tu que has hecho después de la batalla?-

-pues regresé a las montañas con Ayame- comentó despreocupado

-¿vives ahora con ella?-

-pues si, fui a ver lo que el gran sabio necesitaba de mi, ahora que salí con vida de la batalla con Naraku trato de ayudarle con los clanes-

-ya veo-

-aunque hubiera deseado compartir la victoria junto con todos mis viejos amigos, pero lo máximo que podré hacer será una tumba para ellos- comentó melancólico

-sé lo que sientes- dijo la exterminadora- me hubiera gustado regresar a la aldea y ver las caras sonrientes de mi padre y los demás habitantes de la aldea, pero sólo hemos visto sus tumbas y la aldea solitaria- terminó posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano- desearía estar con ellos-

Kagome escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amigos con melancolía, tras haber salido victoriosos, hubieran deseado regresar a sus hogares junto con sus familiares y compartir con ellos el sabor de la victoria y regresar a la calma de sus vidas, pero gracias a Naraku, todos esos planes se vieron estropeados.

-¡eso es!- dijo de pronto Kagome emocionada

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha

-es obvio ¿no lo ven?- miró a los demás exaltada, pero el resto de las personas reunidas se miraban entre ellos sin comprender- tenemos la perla de Shikon- declaró la mujer por fin- un deseo bastará para regresar todo a la normalidad-

-claro- dijo el monje- la perla podría conceder un deseo-

-el de regresar a nuestras familias- terminó la exterminadora

-¡eso sería estupendo!- dijo el lobo emocionado y procedió a retirar los fragmentos de la perla de su cuerpo- será difícil continuar sin los poderes de los fragmentos- comentó melancólico- pero vale la pena hacerlo- terminó entregándole los fragmentos a la pelinegra

-vamos hermana- animó Kohaku a la exterminadora que lo miró sorprendida y comprendió al instante

-pronto nos veremos Kohaku- dijo la exterminadora antes de retirar el fragmento de la espalda de Kohaku y entregárselo a Kagome, y se quedó así, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermano

La miko concentró sus poderes y de nuevo un aura sagrada la rodeó, mientras que la perla se unía nuevamente y al fin quedó completa. En su mente de nuevo apareció la imagen de la rubia quien le sonreía dulcemente y procedió a comunicarle el deseo.

Kagome descubrió la perla y de ella se desprendió la figura de Mina que con ayuda de sus poderes, hizo aparecer varias figuras alrededor de los viajeros.

Pronto pudieron ver frente a ellos al clan de lobos amigos de Kouga, los exterminadores, la familia de Miroku y al padre de Shippo.

-adiós Kagome- se despidió la figura del espíritu

-adiós Mina, muchas gracias- respondió la pelinegra

-por nada, y mucha suerte- terminó la mujer regalándole una sonrisa y tanto ella como la perla de Shikon desaparecieron

**Meses después.**

Kagome se encontraba en la cabaña de la aldea, en una cálida mañana de ese verano, colocándose un precioso vestido rosado que le llagaba a las rodillas y de tirantes, mientras cepillaba su suave cabello azabache y se ponía un leve maquillaje en los párpados.

-Kagome- llamó una voz fuera de la cabaña

-enseguida voy- respondió mientas terminaba de colocarse sus zapatos

La chica salió presurosa de la cabaña mientras se alisaba el vestido. Se encontró afuera con el chico de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados que esperaba impaciente a que la chica estuviera lista, se encontró con su mirada y él la examino de arriba abajo para después sonreirle.

-lo siento- se disculpó la chica

-vamonos- sonrió de nuevo y la chica, como de costumbre, se montó en la fuerte espalda del muchacho y rápidamente salieron de ahí

Tras unas horas de camino por fin llegaron a la otra aldea en la cual había mucho movimiento de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, la decoración de la aldea era estupenda y muy armoniosa. La chica corrió a la casa principal junto con el hanyou y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo tras saludar a las personas que se organizaban dentro de la casa.

Toc- toc- toc

-pase- contestó una voz femenina

La pelinegra entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si y se encontró frente a ella a una chica de cabellos castaños, sentada frente a un espejo y mirándose a si misma con detenimiento, ésta llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco muy sencillo, pero sin arreglar su cabello y su rostro sin terminar.

-hola Kagome- saludó la chica con un claro tono de nerviosismo

-Sango… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica acercándose

-estoy muy nerviosa y preocupada ¿y si no funciona?-

-vamos Sango- animó la chica- has esperado para esto y sabes muy bien que es lo que más quieres, a mi no me quedan dudas de su especial sentimiento por ti-

-sabes bien sus debilidades- respondió la otra- no me quedan dudas de sus sentimientos, pero la fidelidad no es su virtud-

-el amor cambia a la gente- afirmó Kagome- con las cosas que han vivido juntos y con el amor que se tienen, podrán lograrlo, verás que funcionará-

-¿de verdad?- preguntó la otra esperanzada

-será difícil, es decir, todos tienen problemas, pero verás que todo saldrá bien-

-gracias Kagome- dijo la castaña mientras se giraba hacia su amiga y la abrazaba agradecida

-muy bien, ahora veremos que hacer con ese cabello- dijo la pelinegra mientras sentaba a su amiga en el banco

Una hora después, todos se acomodaban en la hermosa aldea que había sido completamente reconstruida, no sólo desde que los exterminadores habían regresado, sino para la maravillosa boda que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

Todos estaban reunidos fuera de la casa del padre de Sango, había arreglos con flores y moños blancos fuera de las casas de la aldea y unos especiales para la casa de la novia, todos se acomodaron fuera de ella con un pequeño altar al fondo, adornado con rosas blancas, en donde el novio y el sacerdote esperaban la llegada de la novia. Se veían miles de rostros conocidos ahí, lo que llenó a los novios de una inmensa felicidad, al ver de nuevo a sus familiares y aldeanos; mientras que de un lado se veían al padre de Sango y su hermano, del otro lado, se veían al padre de Miroku y algunos amigos como el pequeño Shippo y su padre, el mapache amigo del monje, y al lado del novio, su gran amigo Inuyasha.

Primero apareció Kagome, llevando en sus manos un lindo ramo de rosas rojas, se dirigió hasta el altar y se colocó a un lado. Momentos después apareció Sango, luciendo su bello vestido blanco, el dulce peinado hecho por Kagome, adornado con rosas blancas y el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, le ceremonia llegaba a su fin con las sortijas, seguidas del acostumbrado "acepto" y ahí, frente a todos, los recién casados cerraban la ceremonia con el beso que llenó de aplausos la aldea.

La fiesta de la boda de la hija del comandante fue muy hermosa y divertida, que se extendió hasta el anochecer con bailes y bebidas. Kagome miraba a sus amigos entre la gente, la bella pareja de recién casados bailaban junto con la gente, luciendo unas espléndidas sonrisas en sus rostros y miradas dulces entre ellos de vez en cuando.

Kagome se apartó un poco de ahí, mientras miraba la hermosa luna llena que adornaba el cielo de esa noche especial, pronto sintió a alguien junto a ella y no le costó trabajo adivinar que se trataba del joven de ojos dorados.

-bueno, por fin se casaron- comentó el hanyou mientras cruzaba los brazos

-me alegro por ellos, después de todo lo que pasaron- respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-supongo que será divertido ver a esa pareja mas adelante, sobretodo por Miroku- rió

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a un tipo como él casado, sabes que es un pervertido, supongo que casado cambiará, pero no estoy muy seguro sobre eso-

-es cierto que tiene ese defecto, pero quizás el matrimonio sea un compromiso que lo ayude a cambiar-

-pues supongo, aunque eso no exenta a Sango de un buen trabajo-

-y vaya que si- rió la muchacha

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, mientras observaban la luna brillar sobre sus cabezas y el sonido de la fiesta a unos metros de ellos, acompañado de las risas y murmullos de las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la aldea. Kagome bajó la mirada y se abrazó a si misma, el hanyou y la vio con una expresión pensativa.

-¿tienes frío?- preguntó el hanyou

-solo pensaba- comenzó- en lo que pasará en el futuro-

-no importa- confesó el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica por atrás y la rodeaba con sus brazos- sea lo que sea, yo estaré a tu lado- afirmó provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

-gracias Inuyasha-

FIN

Bueno chicas, por fin ahí está el final de la historia, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y gracias por su paciencia. Espero recibir muchos reviews con sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me enviaron reviews con sus lindos comentarios, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo:

Suemy Danny.- amiga muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo con éste fic que lamentablemente ha llegado a su fin y que de verdad espero que te haya gustado. Muchísimo ánimo con todos los aspectos de tu vida y sabes que aquí tienes a una amiga que te ayudará y te dará todo su apoyo.

Kikiokagomesama.- muchas gracias por tu review, espero que el final te haya gustado, ha sido el capítulo de los más largos, creo que el mayor, pero bueno, espero de verdad que lo hayas disfrutado que me dejes tu comentario.

HawkAngel XD.- gracias por tu reviews, espero que te haya gustado la historia y que me dejes tu review.

Serena tsukino chiba.- espero que la idea del final te haya gustado, especialmente con lo de Kikyo, admito que no fue la gran idea, pero ella por fin terminó bien muerta e Inuyasha se quedó con Kagome. Esperaré con muchas ansias tu review con tus comentarios.

3- CiNdY- 3.- gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me pusiste muy contenta, de verdad espero que te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, esperará tus cometarios sobre el final, que espero que sean tan lindos como siempre.

Mikky- chan.- muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras de ánimo, de verdad me pone muy contenta cuando evalúan mi trabajo de esa manera y me levantan el ánimo, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado el final, así que espero tu review.

201 anamaria.- muchas gracias por mandarme el review con tu comentario que, como siempre, me hizo sentir muy contenta. Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el pasado y que hayas disfrutado la historia, esperaré ansiosa po los reviews con sus opiniones, gracias.

Angela Tsukishiro.- perdón por la tardanza, pero había estado sumamente ocupada, estuve escribiendo el capítulo durante varios días por que no me daba tiempo de terminarlo y por fin hasta ahora pude subirlo, pero espero que el final te haya gustado y que me dejes un nuevo review.

Alba.- gracias por tus reviews, de verdad me levantan el ánimo, y como ves, éste fue el último capítulo que, de verdad, espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes un review con tu opinión del final. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia.

MarEliBen.- ya descubriste que pasó, y espero que la idea del final te haya gustado y que me lo hagas saber con tu review con tus comentarios de lo que te pareció el final de la historia. Gracias.

A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC, DE TODO CORAZÓN: MUCHÍSIMAS GTRACIAS POR SU APOYO, SU TIEMPO Y SU PACIENCIA. Y DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.

GRACIAS.


End file.
